


Helping Hand

by Arachne (sadistic_despair)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Alpha, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Alpha - Freeform, Male Omega, Multi, The Family Business, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, cockwarming happens on chap4, i swear i will add some gay shit but not right now, mention of illegal activites, plot after porn, slight cockwarming, slight gay stuff, they frick frack THEN shit happens, threesome is in chapter 13 if yall are here for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 51,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Arachne
Summary: Silvia wandered around the halls of her high school after helping the baking club. She then smells something wonderful.Though, who knew that such a wonderful smell could change her life, even in the slightest.
Relationships: Female Original Character/Male Original Character, OC/OC
Comments: 44
Kudos: 34





	1. Accidentally meeting and then fucking like the horny motherfuckers that they are

Silvia wandered around her highschool after classes have ended.

Her reason? She was asked by the baking club to help out as not many people were interested in baking, and the baking club had volunteered to bake something for the school to celebrate something. What the celebration was, Silvia didn't know. 

But it didn't matter now. She was done helping the club, earning a few baked goods from its members. All of them were omegas, and with Silvia being an alpha, the omegas were hugging Silvia constantly, attempting to get some of her 'alpha' scent onto themselves to deter any unwanted advances. Silvia understood so she let them be. 

She walked down the long, wide hallway, its walls covered with lockers, posters for special events and the like, as well as doors leading to other classrooms. There was not another person in the building- at least that is what Silvia thought. 

Dark chocolate wafted the hallways, and Silvia stood there, appreciating the smell. Dark chocolate was her favorite, the bitter taste bringing delight to her tastebuds. The darker it was, the more heavenly it was for her. 

But she then felt the arousal hitting her. She didn't quite know how to describe it- her most intimate parts were becoming warmer and warmer with arousal, and she felt a weird sensation in her stomach, though not unfamiliar. She knew then that someone was nearby, and that they were in heat. 

Silvia rushed to the classroom to where the person was, ignoring how wet her underwear was becoming. She slammed open the door and saw guy slouching over his desk, dark hair covering his face, panting heavily. 

"Are you alright? Should I call someone?" Silvia asked, pitying the omega. 

The omega looked up, recognizing the voice, "N-no, it's fine. Silvia, r-right?"

"Yes. Do you need any help?" Silvia replied. She recognized the face. It was the shy boy from her physics and history class. She remembered that his name was Adam.

The omega didn't answer right away. 

"M-my home is far, a-and there is no one h-home right now." He said. 

"I'll take you to my place then. Is that fine?" Siliva asked. 

Adam nodded weakly. 

The alpha then walked over to the omega, gently picking him bridal style and walked out of the classroom to the hallway, then from the hallway to the entrance. From there, she walked home, carrying Adam as people around her gave her looks. But Silvia didn't care. She had a mission to do. 

Once inside her house, Silvia made sure that everything was locked and secure before setting Adam gently on her bed. 

"I have pills that will help suppress your heat and cooling pads. I can turn on the ac if you want," She told Adam. She kept her will strong, not wanting to take advantage of Adam. She heard tales of alphas taking advantage of omegas, but she found the excuses to be full of bull. While an omega may not in total control of themselves, alphas have more self-constraint when it comes to such matters. 

"I-it's fine," was the response she got. Silvia only nodded and then got up but a hand grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. 

Adam looked at her, lust evident in his eyes, and said, "Silvia, help me. Please take care of me."

Silvia's face became one of confusion. Adam noticed, as so he said, "Take care of me, sexually, alpha."

Silvia's eyes widen. Help him? Sexually?! She nodded and took her arm out of Adam's grasp. She proceeded to strip herself naked, Adam staring at her with amazement.

While Silvia's body was only average in every aspect, Adam regarded her as a goddess. He compared her mentally with women from Renaissance paintings when artists focused on having everything to be accurate anatomically. In short, he saw Silvia as beautiful. 

The alpha then sat on top of the omega, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of him while Adam kicked off his shoes. She unbuttoned his pants, pulling it off of the omega, leaving him in his boxers. She started at Adam's bulge, tracing its outline, earning a small moan from him. She took off his boxers, his dick springing free in its glory.  
Adam hid his face, becoming embarrassed about his private part, worried that it may not be big enough. His dick was only average in length, a good 5 inches and then some. He only parted his hands when he felt kisses around the tip of his cock, seeing Silvia giving light kisses. 

He began to sit up, but was pushed back down by the alpha. Silvia gave him a devious smile and said, “I’m taking care of you. Let me do all the work.” 

Adam only nodded. 

“Good boy.” 

She began kissing along his jawline, then to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the center of his body, until she reached the dick once more. She started at the base, kissing to its tip, then taking the dick inside her mouth. She used her hands to pump where her mouth couldn't reach, her tongue swirling at the tip of the member, tasting the precum that leaked out of it. Adam moaned quietly, though his moans reached Silvia’s ears nonetheless. He didn’t dare grab her hair, so he instead opted to grab the bed sheets instead. 

Silvia then began to take him all the way in, deep throating him. This earned her quiet moans, which would only grow louder the more she sucked. 

Adam felt his climax coming, moaning out Silvia’s name and cumming inside her mouth. He heard her choke from the sudden load, feeling her mouth straying away from his cock. 

He tried sitting up once more, now face to face with the girl. 

“A-are you okay?” He asked her. He hoped that he didn’t seriously injure her. Silvia only beamed a smile at him, and nodded. She opened her mouth, revealing no trace of his cum. Adam found himself being pushed back once more, though this time Silvia aligned her entrance to Adam’s dick. She went down quickly- her arousal becoming the necessary lubricant. While she was deep throating Adam, she was able to finger herself at the same time, so the stretch from Adam’s dick being very pleasurable instead of painful. She rolled her hips, hearing Adam’s breathing hitch from the action. She then began moving up and down at a steady pace. She made sure that the dick would hit all the right places, while rubbing her clit at the same time. 

Soon enough, Adam came inside Silvia, moaning out her name, but Silvia kept moving, climating only half a minute later. She then fell atop Adam, with his dick still inside her. She put her arms around his neck, whereas Adam placed his hands at Silvia’s butt. 

The two were heavily breathing, panting loud enough that one could hear it outside their window. 

“So, you up for another round?” The alpha questioned the omega underneath her. 

“Yeah,” the omega said, his erection not dying down.


	2. Going to school and my boys almost exposed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia and Adam have some alone time. But school is waiting for them.

A week has passed since the start of Adam’s heat. 

In between sessions, Silvia took the time to make a special kind of tea that prevented pregnancy. It was a family recipe, one that handed down from generation to generation. Though the original recipe was meant for omegas, Silvia was able to modify the recipe to fit her needs. 

Her aunt came in between sessions, and accidentally during a few sessions as well. But Adam and Silvia never noticed. Her aunt managed to contact the school to let them know that the two teenagers-almost adults- were missing school, as well as contacting Adam’s family and getting some clothing for Adam so that he would have something to wear other than his uniform. 

Though, despite these sessions, Adam and Silvia only knew one another sexually, but not personally. This lead to the awkward silence shared between the two teenagers. Sometimes, they tried to make small talk, but it was useless. 

“Bathroom is on your right, though you can use my shower if you wish. I’ll have your clothing ready for ya once you’re done,” Silvia told the brunette, pointing to outside her room, as she picks up a bag of clothing that contains Adam's clothing. 

Adam didn’t say anything in response, but instead nodded and went to Silvia’s bathroom, taking a towel with him. 

Once he left, Silvia went to choose out some clothing for him. She pulled out several shirts and pants, only picking one of underwear, and then looked over as to what Adam had. Half of his shirts were button-up, the nice looking kind when you go to special events. The other half were just plain t-shirts in cold toned. Pants wise, it was similar. Silvia ended up choosing a plain blue cotton t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She didn't know what exactly his style was, considering the fact that school made it difficult to express oneself, especially so when the students were required to wear a uniform. 

As soon as she made her selection, she heard the bathroom door open in her room, revealing Adam wearing only a towel to cover his privates. His hair was still dripping with water, making his hair longer than it usually was. His lean body was riddled with purple bruised that were leftover from their sessions. 

He walked over to Silvia and then hugged her. Considering the fact that Silvia was only wearing a long t-shirt, this action made her uncomfortable despite the fact she has seen the man naked before. He was several inches taller, slouching to put his face onto Silvia’s shoulder, his teeth grazing her neck to where the scent glands were. Silvia tensed up at the action, yet lightly hugged Adam, not quite knowing what to do. 

“Do you want to do that?” She asked him, questioning if Adam truly wanted to do that. To scent another person was to claim them as your significant other, something she felt that was reserved for someone you love. Not for someone you just fucked. 

Adam removed his grazing teeth away from her neck and looked Silvia in the eyes. 

“Why would I not?” He asked her. 

Adam then sat down on the bed and pulled Silvia into his lap. 

“Because I’m not a suitable alpha.” 

Adam once more placed his face in the crook of Silvia’s neck, and said, “Who says that but you?”  
He then bites down on the glands, effectively scenting her in the process. Silvia winced at the sudden pain, letting out a whimper. Adam, in response, comforted her by releasing some sort of scent. The smell of dark chocolate became more noticeable and managed to ease Silvia. 

“But why?” Was her question. Silvia didn’t understand why the omega was doing this. The only thing she did was bring the omega home and helped him with his heat. That's it. Nothing else. Could he have ulterior motives for doing such things? All these thoughts made Silvia tenser than before, not quite truly believing that the omega would actually want to scent her. 

“Because, all this time, you’ve been taking care of me. I’ve noticed the things you did when we were not going at it,” Adam said, now straying from the glands and onto her collarbone. He kissed her there for a moment before continuing, “I saw how you made sure I was comfortable in your house. How you told your aunt whatever it was, bringing my clothes here and letting my family know. How you always asked before starting a session of sex. How you prioritize my climax before your own.” 

Silvia remained quiet. She averted her eyes away, despite not being face to face with Adam. She felt her stomach twisting and turning in embarrassment and anxiety. She didn't think she could handle it anymore but kept quiet. While quite anxious, she was curious. 

“So, how could I not? You’re a wonderful alpha just from the way you acted during my heat, and I’ll be damned if I let a catch like you go.” 

Adam began biting various places around Silvia’s collarbone, biting hard enough to leave bruises.  
Silvia made no effort to deter the omega, and eventually, her collarbone was littered with bruises, though not to the extent that Silvia did to Adam. Satisfied, Adam laid down onto the bed, bringing down the alpha with him, who squeaked in surprise. 

Adam then rolled himself and the alpha over onto their sides, spooning the alpha, hugging them tightly. 

———

It was the next day at school. The alpha and the omega had to go to their teachers to ask about missing assignments and were given about a week to do them. 

It was lunchtime, and Silvia was in the cafeteria with her friends. She sat next to her friend Malvin, an alpha, who was sniffing Silvia as she was catching up on work. Assignment upon assignment, there was so much catching up to do. She didn't know if she could deal with it, especially since she had her cousin to deal with, needing to help her pack for a sleepover at friends. She could only hope that it would go well, but she couldn't help but think something terribly wrong will happen. But she could not just tell her cousin not to go since she would become suspicious. 

“Bro.” 

Silvia looked up from her work, her face mere inches away from Malvin. She leaned back to get away, Malvin’s eyes following her figure. The tan male grabbed his friend’s shirt, pulling hard to see her skin to see all the bruises that were left behind. Malvin smirked, letting go of Silvia’s shirt and slapped her back.

“Dude, you got laid!” 

Silvia glared like him as if silently saying ‘duh’. 

“That explains why you smell more like dark chocolate than like cherries. And why that kid smelled like more of an alpha,” he said, referring to Adam, “if that made any sense, lol.” 

Silvia only rolled her eyes at her friend, smiling at his comments. Her friend may not have been the brightest in terms of academics, but he sure was a good friend. He was there whenever something bad happened, and so Silvia greatly valued their friendship. 

“If you’re done, I have homework,” she replied, at last, sighing unhappily as she went back to her work. So much work. 

“I can ask my boyfriend for help if ya need some, Sil,” Malvin offered. Malvin’s boyfriend, Axel, was one of the smarter students, one who was nice enough to give help when he was able to. Though he could be overwhelming sometimes. The beta often liked to gossip, spreading whatever news he found newsworthy to be shared. Malvin and Silvia didn't mind, but it did get bothersome if he did it too often. 

“I’ll be sure to let you know when I do,” the female alpha said. 

Just as Silvia returned to her work, she felt a new presence sit next to her, the smell of vanilla hitting her. 

Speak of the devil, it was Axel. 

“Hey Silvia,” he began in a sing-song voice. 

“Hey,” a new, yet familiar voice called out. 

She looked up to see Adam next to Axel. 

Silvia didn’t say anything nor did she feel the need to. She nodded, acknowledging their presence, and went back to her work. She did not need distractions, but knowing Axel, she might not get any work done. 

“Oh, don’t mind her. She is always like that.” Axel told Adam. 

“Is that so? She wasn’t like that yesterday,” Adam replied smugly, recalling the events of the past week. Silvia glared at Adam as he laughed at her expression. 

“Ohoho? Are you the one that has deprived us of our little silver child?” Axel fake gasped, putting his hand over his mouth, and leaning back to be extra. 

“I’m 17.” Came Silvia’s response, now irritated. 

“Still a child!~” 

“I’m literally turning 18 next month.” 

“Still. A. Child!~” 

Silvia sighed, wanting to get away from it all. She looked over at the clock, feeling like time couldn't go fast enough. Much to her disappointment, lunch was not nearly over yet. 

“So anyways, Adam was it? How did Silvia treat you?” Axel asked the omega, wiggling his eyebrows and getting near the omega. His sweet vanilla scent was a tad overwhelming to Adam, so he tried to put some distance between himself and Axel. Axel went on smiling, waiting for a response. That creeped Adam out. 

“Do I really have to answer?” Adam asked, feeling uncomfortable in answering. He was fine mentioning the general details, but not getting too detailed about it. 

“Why, of course! I want to know if she has changed since last time.” 

“Last time?” Adam didn't like the sound of that. It implied there was more to Axel’s and Silvia’s relationship. 

“Oh shut up Axel.” Silvia demanded, her face unchanging, still irritated. 

“Last time? Explain please??” 

“Oh, Silvia, Malvin and I had our share of fun. Isn’t that right, Silvia? Ah, the way your-“ 

At that moment, Silvia slapped her hand onto Axel’s mouth, surprising the teenager. 

"I do believe I told you to shut up." 

Malvin ‘tsked’ at the action, shaking his head. 

“Axel, you know that Silvia doesn’t like to talk about that,” Malvin said. He pulled Silvia’s hand away from Axel, the female alpha still fuming over the beta's words. The beta only smiled in response, knowing that the female alpha won't do a thing at all. 

“Oh, but you know how wonderful it feels, Mal!” Axel cried out, moaning to exaggerate his point. For being one of the smartest kids in the school, he may have been the most perverted. 

Silvia, face now filled with fury, slaps Axel’s face and angrily picks up her items and leaves. Axel shrieks from attack, grabbing onto his cheek as if Silvia had stabbed him instead. 

“You should probably go after her, bro,” Malvin told Adam. The omega nodded, picking his stuff and ran after the female alpha, leaving the alpha and his boyfriend alone.

——

After much time, Adam soon found the alpha at a restroom, the kind that only had one toilet so anyone could use it, regardless of their primary or second gender. He knocked on the door. 

“Ocupado.” Came out a hoarse reply. It sounded like Silvia, except much more... sadden? Adam couldn't quite place it on his fingers, but he knew that she was not in a good mood. He planned to change that. 

“Alpha,” he whispered loud enough for the girl to hear, “it’s me. Your omega.” 

Silvia opened the door, but only slightly. Once she saw that he was alone, she allowed him in. 

She locked the door behind them, and asked him, “What do you want?” 

“What is it that you’re trying to hide?” 

She remained quiet. Adam got closer- too close- for Silvia’s liking. Her face heated up at the small amount of distance. 

Adam pushed the few stray strands of dark brown hair away from her face. He studied the alpha’s facial features. Her dark brown eyes, reminding him of the shade of earth when it is raining heavily. Her pink lips, reminding him of bubblegum. Her skin, reminding him of a smooth rock he once found, but instead of being cold it was warm (which now that he thinks about it, it would have been very concerning if her skin was cold as a rock). 

The omega gently grabbed Silvia’s face, forcing her to face him. He closed the gap between them, but not quite. There was a small amount of space. Enough space for Silvia to choose whether or not to lean in and kiss him. 

And kiss him she did.

But was it necessary to cheer up Silvia's mood? Was it enough? 

Yes. Yes, it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this. I have plans. I’ll try to update as often as I can, or I’ll happily lose sleep trying.


	3. Cherry got some family problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam learns some information about Silvia which may or may not be true. Also, cupcakes.

Adam stood at his locker, looking for an item.  
His locker had many things despite its small size. While holding his many textbooks, there would be lost items such as his house keys or an important note that was lost. 

Now, he was looking for his wallet. 

Eventually through all his rummaging, he managed to find it. Though he was so engrossed in searching for his wallet, he didn’t realize his friend was calling him out. 

“Jesus Adam, what are you looking for that is so important?” 

Adam turned his head to face his friend Antonio, a beta, who seemed angry at him. 

“Oh, my wallet,” Adam said plainly. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” 

“...”

“Where were you?” 

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been absent from school for the past week, Adam. You haven’t told anyone at all. We were worried sick. We called your parents, but all we got was that you were too busy at someone’s house!?” 

“Oh that.” 

“Dude.”

“What?”

Antonio sighed loudly, face palming. 

“What the fuck were you doing?” Antonio angrily inquired. 

“Fucking.” 

“WHAT!?” 

“I was fucking. My heat came.” 

“And you didn’t say anything!?” 

Adam remained silent. He averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at Antonio, causing his friend to loudly groan. 

“Well, with who?” 

“....erry,” Adam mumbled. 

“Can’t hear you.”

“Cherry.” 

“Cherry? Who the- oh. Oh. Ohhhh. Her.” Antonio said, snapping his fingers in realization. 

“Yeah,” muttered Adam, hiding his red face with his hair. 

“Dude, you’ve got lucky. That explains why you smell so much like cherries. So, now you two are a thing, huh?” 

“Not quite.” 

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, “what so you mean?” 

“She said she was only helping.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“But it’s true,” Adam gloomily stated. He then went to point out various things that happened during the course of the heat-riddled heat. 

Even after that, Antonio said, “She is interested in you though.” 

“How could you know?” 

“Well-“ 

Antonio’s phone rang. He looked who the caller was, and sheepishly said, “Sorry man, my mama is callin’. I’ll text you the story later though!” 

With that, the beta left the omega alone. Adam closed his locker, and began walking home. 

———

He didn’t walk home. 

He walked to Silvia’s house. He knew that Silvia was home anyways, so he texted her to open the door. 

Within seconds, the door opens, revealing Silvia in a pink apron. The apron was covered in a multitude of substances, from flour to baking batter. 

Silvia allowed Adam inside, where he was met with a young, chipper child. 

“Oh! You’re the guy who stayed with us for a week!” She stated. 

Adam stared blankly at the child. 

The child stared back, and then abruptly said, “oh right! I’m Sarai! I’m 12.” 

Adam looked back at Silvia, who adorned a smile on her face. 

Silvia stayed quiet, and only nodded at the two before she headed off back to the kitchen. What that meant, Adam did not know. 

Sarai beamed at the omega, and proceeded to check him out, sniffing him randomly. Adam stood there, not quite sure of what to do. 

“You smell like dark chocolate.” 

Adam nodded. 

“Are you always this quiet?” 

Adam shook his head. 

Sarai looked at him, her expression saying ‘bruh’ and said, “Well, I’m gonna help Sil,” and left. 

Now alone, Adam didn’t know what to do. He had already notified his parents that he would be staying at Silvia’s house for a while, but now that he was actually there, he didn’t know what to do. 

He decided it would be best to go to Silvia’s room, having nothing better. 

Once he found her room, he scanned the room, taking it in since he wasn’t able to last time. 

He noted the small bookshelf in the corner, filled with sketchbooks and books. The most notable series he found was the Peter Johnson series. He saw the small desk next to the closet, the desk having a small pink laptop placed on top. He saw the small decorations, small plastic plants adorning the desk. He didn’t know what kind of plants they were, his best guess being succulents. 

He continued to look for the small details in the room, until he heard Silvia call his name. 

He went to the kitchen and saw a tray of cupcakes on the table. He saw Silvia with a grin, beaming with pride of her work. Next to her was Sarai, having the same reaction though much more cheerful. 

“We made red velvet cupcakes!” Sarai exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Have one,” the alpha offered, picking up and holding out the cupcake. The male omega took it, taking a small bite out of it. To him, it tasted sweet and like chocolate (‘of course it tastes like chocolate’ he thought), bringing a small smile to his face. 

“Told you he would like it!” Commented the child, giggling at how her older cousin’s face became slightly redder. It wasn’t all that noticeable, but since the child had known her cousin for many years in her short life so far, she would say she knew her cousin pretty well. 

“Oh, shut up,” the alpha grumbled. She began taking out the cupcakes out from the tray, and setting them on the table, then walking away momentarily to retrieve items. She came back with frosting of various colors. 

“So, what’s the occasion?” Adam asked. Surely there must have been a reason as to why the two girls were making cupcakes. 

“Oh! I was craving some!” Answered Sarai, proceeding to grab a cupcake and eat it. 

“Rai, you didn’t let me add frosting,” The alpha told the child. She ‘tsked’, shaking her head in disappointment at Sarai’s actions. 

“You were taking too long!” 

“It took me a second.” 

“Nuh! Took forever!” 

Adam looked between the two cousins, grabbing another cupcake as he enjoyed seeing the two girls bicker between themselves. 

“Adam!” 

Adam stopped eating, his mouth still containing the cupcake that he had eaten. He raised an eyebrow at Silvia, wondering why she had called his name. 

“Not you too! I still need to add the frosting,” she cried out. This was the most emotional Adam had ever seen Silvia become. 

She then began adding frosting to the remaining cupcakes, somewhat saddened at the fact there was only a handful left. 

Adam and Sarai laughed at Silvia’s facial expression, finding it comical that the alpha became depressed over a few eaten cupcakes. 

They continued laughing at the girl, until her phone rang loudly, the sound of chimes going off in the room. Stopping what she was doing, Silvia picked up her phone and checked to see what it was. 

She then nodded to Sarai, who then jumped from excitement. Adam looked at the two girls, confused as to what just occurred. 

Answering his question, Silvia told him that Sarai was going to be at a sleepover. That someone was picking her up. 

Sarai left the kitchen for a second, returning with a bag and was practically bouncing from happiness.  
Silvia then held Adam’s hands, and then guided him outside, with Sarai following behind. 

Once the trio were outside, there was a regular blue car out, a woman in the front seat with two children in the back. The three walked over, and the driver greeted them happily. 

“Hello darlings! I am here to pick up one chipper Sarai Soldati!” 

“That’s me!” Responded Sarai, eagerly getting into the car with her two friends. She greeted her friends, who waves at Silvia and Adam. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” The driver inquired. 

“Yep,” Adam responds, startling Silvia. She looked at him, wide eyed and annoyed at his response. 

“I didn’t think you had it in ya, Silvia. Nice meeting you…?” 

“It’s Adam Thomasson.”

“Well, it was a pleasure knowing ya, Adam. Have a nice day!” 

The driver winked at the two teenagers, driving off and leaving alone a very smug omega and a flustered alpha. 

Adam turns to look at Silvia, raising both of their arms and showing her their hands intertwined. 

“Admitting your feelings, Silvia?” He said, his face getting closer to hers. 

The alpha in question didn’t say anything, and instead turned away, holding the omega’s hand tighter and then walked back to the house with the omega following behind. 

Once back inside, the alpha asked the omega, “Aren’t you going home soon?”

“I told my parents I’ll be staying here.” 

She looked at him, her face expressing ‘wtf’ and ‘why’. 

Adam only smiled in response. 

—— 

It was night. 

Adam was staying the night, being right behind Silvia and cuddling her while she was asleep. Though, he managed to scent her again before she did. It was rather annoying as to how quickly his scent faded on her. He knew it lasted longer, but only on couples who scented one another. 

Silvia still hasn’t scented him. 

He had his phone in his hand, the light dully shining onto Silvia’s face, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

It was a message from his friend, who had apparently been snooping around. 

what.the.memery is online  
gasp.adam is online

what.the.memery: broooo

what.the.memery: so like 

what.the.memery: i found some shit. 

what.the.memery: apparently Cherry’s dad is like, some politician. And she is like an illegitimate child. There’s a rumor that he got Cherry’s mother killed just for having her. 

what.the.memery: tho apparently 

what.the.memery: when he found out that Cherry was an alpha, he let her live? Idk why, but I found that interesting. 

Rlly? : gasp.adam 

what.the.memery: yea. like,u kno Richard Zorra? Das her daddio. 

You’re telling me that I’m trying to get into the pants of a Zorra!? : gasp.adam

what.the.memery: yes 

:( :gasp.adam 

what.the.memery: tragic, ik

what.the.memery: but!! 

what.the.memery: it’s just a rumor. it may or may not be true bro. besides, Cherry looks a lot more like her mom anyways. 

what.the.memery: but there is another rumor, but it involves a relative of hers

? :gasp.adam

what.the.memery: well, two rumors. 

bruh :gasp.adam 

what.the.memery: well, one is that she is related to some powerful lady. lady is hella influential? idk, i just know that she is powerful. and a younger relative of hers, idk who, is apparently a related to an heir to some company. she ran away from her fam and her aunt ended up getting custody of her. 

what.the.memery: so, yeah. 

how do u know all that :gasp.adam

what.the.memery: i have ppl. also, lots of connections. 

who is the younger relative tho? :gasp.adam 

what.the.memery: idk bro. i just kno that the kid is, well, a kid and has recently presented as an omega recently or smth 

what.the.memery: bro, i’m tired af. i might have more tmr. gn. 

what.the.memery is offline 

gasp.adam is offline 

Adam didn’t like what he heard. It was too much to take in. A relative who is related to an heir? A powerful woman? Richard Zorra being her father? 

It was too much. 

He sighed quietly, hugging the alpha tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do format
> 
> Also, please tell me how well I’m doing 
> 
> Would like some feedback, please and thanks


	4. Meeting the big boss dude who is as hot as his daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets Silvia’s dad. Turns out he does look like who he should. 
> 
> Some fun~ at the end.

Adam woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off early in the morning. He groaned, hugging Silvia tighter as she turned off the alarm. 

“Why so early?” He asked her, his voice somewhat quiet as he just woke up. 

“Need to p’ck up Sarai,” she responded, her words not quite complete. 

“Why though?”

“Th’ l’dy wants me to p’ck ‘er up.”

“I don’t understand you.”

Silvia sighed and pulled herself out from Adam’s grasp as he whined from the loss of contact.

“Ms.Laturns doesn’t want to drop ‘er off, so we’re gonna pick ‘er up,” She said, her words now much more coherent. She stood up and began undressing, leaving nothing to the imagination as Adam stared at her. Silvia then picked up the clothes she has chosen last night and began to dress. It was then that she noticed that Adam was staring at her. 

“Adam, if you have time to stare at me, you have time to get dressed. I still have some clothes from last time,” she scolded him. 

Adam only grunted in response and did as he was told. 

Soon enough, the two were ready to leave. The two went to the garage, where there was a motorcycle and a blue car. 

“You ride a motorcycle?” Adam asked her, staring at its design. It was very simple, all in black except for a white silhouette of a cat’s head on the front. 

Silvia rose a brow at him and said, “Oh, that’s my aunts. I dig it, but not my style. I technically know how to ride. Don’t have a license though. “

“Ah, so we’re riding the blue one?”

“Yes, since I do have a license for that.”

The two enter the car once Silvia unlocked it, and drove off to pick up Sarai from her sleepover.

\------

They parked in front of a small, brick house in a clean neighborhood. Silvia got out, told Adam to stay put, and went to pick up her cousin. 

As soon as she left, her phone began ringing. Without looking at the caller ID, Adam picked it up. 

“Silvia, my dear?” The voice rang out. 

“She’ll be back in a few minutes,” Adam replied. 

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. She’s getting her cousin from a slumber party.”

“Oh, Sarai?”

“Yeah.”

“I see. So, she will be back momentarily?”

“Yep, I can see her walking back already with the kid.”

There was an awkward silence of a few seconds until Silvia and Sarai entered the car. 

Adam handed the phone to Silvia, “For you.”

She took the phone and said, “Hello?” 

The conversation between Silvia and the caller continued in a foreign language. Adam only knew two languages, only English and the school taught French (though his French sucks). The language itself sounded harsh, though he didn’t know if it was the pronunciation or tone that made it sound harsh. 

Sarai kept quiet in the car, knowing that it was best not to talk when someone was on the phone. She opted to look outside, and look at all the details of the neighborhood since the three were in a car that was stationary. 

After a few minutes, the conversation ended and the car finally began moving. 

“Sarai, Adam, we’re gonna see my dad later,” the alpha calmly told them, “So be on your best behavior.” 

“We’re meeting uncle?!” The child in the back asked enthusiastically. 

“Yes.” 

Adam only stayed silent, recalling the conversation he had with Antonio late at night. He remembers that there was a rumor that Silvia’s father was a politician. He wonders if it’s true. 

Well, it looks like he will have his answers soon enough. 

———— 

He got his answer, though not in the way he wanted to. 

The man who stood before him did not look like Richard Zorra from those commercials and pictures of him from the news. This Richard Zorra was muscular, looking strong enough to kill a man with his bare hands ten times over. 

And his eyes! Oh his eyes! 

There wasn’t anything special about his dark brown, almost black eyes other than the fact that they looked the same as Silvia’s. But to Adam, they looked spectacular, the way the lighting hit the eyes just right, creating a beautiful shade of dark brown. 

If Adam wasn’t busy trying to get Silvia to be his alpha and if he was gay, then maybe he would have asked Richard to be his alpha. Maybe. 

Adam was sitting in a chair, across from him, being seated next to the right of Silvia, who was seated in the middle. To Silvia’s left, there sat Sarai, adorning a big smile on her face, clearly happy at the fact she was seeing her uncle. 

Richard kept a stern look on his face, until it looked like he gave in, his facial expression becoming softer and him opening his arms towards the direction of Sarai. Sarai was quick to go into the embrace of her uncle, the only person, next to her aunt, to treat her nicely enough in their family. Richard hugged his niece tightly, earning a giggle from Sarai. 

“Oh how I missed you, my little mage,” he affectionately told her. 

“I missed you too,” responded the child. 

Sarai pulled away, and allowed Silvia to take her place, Richard hugging his daughter tightly as well. 

“Missed ya, pops,” she told him, only loud enough for him to hear. 

“Missed ya too, pumpkin” he replied. 

Silvia then pulled away, going back to her seat, and Adam quietly sat in his seat. He didn’t envision that the politician would be very affectionate with family, but then again, the man had another person pose as him in the media. 

“You,” the man said directly to Adam. The teenager nodded, somewhat afraid of what the man would do. Will he be friendly? Will he be rude? He didn’t know, and for the first time in his life, he was scared. 

“What are you to my daughter?” He asked him, his voice deep and low. Adam could tell from its tone that if he provides the wrong answer, he would be found at the bottom of the ocean. 

“Well, sir, I am courting her,” He told him, trying to project his voice. 

“Courting her?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Richard turns to Silvia and asks, “Why aren’t you courting him?” 

Silvia just blankly stared at her father, unsure of how to respond, her face becoming redder by the minute. 

“Well, I, uh”

“He meets the one and only requirement too,” her father stated. 

One and only requirement? 

Richard turns to Adam, and states, “This boy has no connections. He would be a perfect husband, pumpkin.”

Adam became flustered as well, managing to stammer out “P-perfect husband?” 

“Yes, my boy. I don’t recall your name, what is it now?” 

“Adam Thomasson.”

“Well, my boy,” he says, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Silvia here big plans for the future as my heir, and I know very well of them. I do hope you’re prepared my boy.” 

Adam turns to look at Silvia, his eyes becoming wide and says, “Big plans??” 

Silvia averts her gaze away from him, and mumbles something. Despite how quiet she was, Sarai was able to hear her. 

“She says she plans on being the heir,” Sarai said. 

Adam looked back at Richard, waiting for an explanation. Richard removes his hand, and smiles sweetly. 

“Ah, yes, my heir. I have two children, but Silvia has an advantage due to being older.

And to replace me, as the head of this little organization, a heir must first have a partner, whether they be romantically or sexually involved, and second must know how to manage the organization. Third, they must know how to defend themselves.”

It took a few more minutes for Adam to process everything. 

Once he did, he only nodded, now speechless of what he has been told. 

“And thankfully you’re better than the last one Sil-“ 

Richard was cut off by an alarm, indicating it was the end of something. 

“Ah, that means our time has ended,” Richard states. He then hands each Silvia, Sarai and Adam a small envelope, and told them, “Open it at home, my dears.” 

And with that, they all left Richard Zorra’s office. 

———

The three came back home, the motorcycle now gone from the garage. They sat down at the dinner table, eating some quesadillas, rice and beans as a quick lunch. 

Adam opened the envelope. 

Dear Guest  
You have been invited to celebrate the monthly celebration of the success of the business.   
Formal attire. Modifications are okay. 

Signed, Richard Zorra 

Silvia and Sarai had gotten similar letters, though Sarai had gotten one for a different event. 

Dear Guest  
You have been invited to celebrate my son’s 12th birthday. 

Signed, Richard Zorra

“Son’s 12th birthday?” Adam pondered out loud. 

“Oh, I have a half brother. My father remarried,” Silvia replied nonchalantly. 

“Ah.” 

“Anyways, we need to do our homework. Sarai, I expect you to clean okay?” Silvia told her cousin. 

“Aye, aye,” Sarai saluted, “Want me to cook dinner?” 

“Nah, I’ll take care of it.” 

“Okay.” 

Sarai then ran off to complete a chore- what it was, only Silvia could guess. 

“Now, the assignments.”

——

That’s how the rest of the day went. Silvia and Adam would work on their assignments, while Sarai did her chores. 

Silvia made dinner, and it was a quiet dinner that day- everyone hungrily eating their meal and then going back to what they were doing previously. Sarai, already done with her chores, went to play video games in the living room. 

Then it became quite late- Sarai already having gone to bed, whereas Adam and Silvia were still up, reviewing their notes. The duo had finished all their missing work, since there was not much going on when they were gone. 

So, to spice up their review, Silvia suggested something: 

“Hey Adam, have you tried cock-warming?” 

Adam was taken aback. He knew what it was, he had seen such things in his freetime alone. Though, he had never participated in it. 

“Why, have you?” Adam replied. 

“Maybe.” 

Adam stayed silent, contemplating. 

“We could do it while we review for the test. Once we’re done, we can move onto… more important things,” Silvia told him, smiling devilishly. 

“Okay.” 

He didn’t know what to do, until Silvia got up from her seat and walked over Adam. She bent over, pulling down Adam’s pants and boxers, enough for his dick to stick out. Silvia then took off her shorts and then turned around, her back facing Adam, and carefully placed herself so that Adam’s dick entered inside her, her cunt already lubricated. Silvia could hear Adam hitch his breath as he felt the warmth surrounding his member, stifling a moan. Now fully sheathed inside Silvia, she leaned back and placed a kiss upon his lips. 

“Let’s get studying, shall we?” She said, winking at the omega. 

And that’s how their studying session began. Silvia didn’t seem to be as affected as Adam, but Adam could feel her cunt tighten around him- whether it was on purpose or accidental, he didn't know. 

This went on for another half hour, either one asking or answering questions, and if he said the wrong thing, they were forced to think of another way to say it correctly. 

Once done with their studying, Adam managed to turn Silvia to face him, grabbed her so that she was clinging onto him and laid her onto the bed. Adam then began attacking Silvia’s neck with kisses and bites.

Adam then strips Silvia, then stripping himself quickly before going back to roughly kissing her lips. They kiss until they ran out of breath, taking that moment to become one, Silvia clinging onto Adam as if her life depended on it. 

Adam began thrusting, hitting a sweet spot in Silvia, making her moan his name loudly. He tried to find her clit, but couldn’t, so Adam focused on hitting as deeply and as hard as he could. Silvia then returned the earlier treatment, leaving bite marks on Adam’s neck, and her nails digging into the flesh of Adam’s back. She didn’t scratch, but her nails left imprints from digging so harshly, letting out a little bit of blood in the process. 

Silvia could feel something familiar build up in her stomach, but before it could be released, Adam came inside her, coating the canal with his release. He took a minute before he removed himself from her cunt, and lowered himself so that his face was between Silvia’s leg, and started to eat her out, and rubbing her clit now that he had found it. He may not have been the best, but his demonstrations were enough to bring Silvia to her climax. 

Silvia heavily pants as Adam brought himself up, laying his head in between Silvia’s breasts. The two were exhausted from the event, so Adam brought the blanket up to cover themselves. 

And that’s how they went to bed on that Saturday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarai was sleeping while they frick frack. Also, there might be small errors, so I apologize for those. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this 
> 
> Also, how does one use italics


	5. meeting the lady in the shadows and some more shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the 'deed', Adam meets the woman who is the head of the household in a somewhat unusual manner. Not much happens other than that, but man, do I need to somehow bridge everything together.

Adam woke up the following Sunday morning. Well, it was around 4 in the morning. 

Adam felt thirsty, so he slowly got out of the bed, he put on some boxers, a pair of shorts and a shirt. He then turned to face Silvia and pulled the blanket upwards so that she wouldn’t be cold. He then left the room as quietly as he could and walked over to the kitchen where he was greeted by a blonde woman. 

The blonde woman seemed to resemble both Silvia and Sarai, the only difference was the hair color, as Silvia’s was dark brown and Sarai’s was a dirty blonde. The blonde on this woman looked like it was dyed on since, upon closer inspection, one could see the dark brown roots. 

The woman wore a trench coat, covering whatever else attire she had on. Her hair was messy, and she looked like she spent hours on end working. 

“You must be Adam, “ the woman commented. She gave off the scent of peppermint, despite her sour mood. 

“I would give you a warm welcome to the Soldati household, but it seems that Silvia has beaten me to the punch,” she continued, “I’m the aunt if you haven’t realized. My name is Karina, but I’m often called Rina. Now if you don’t mind, I want to catch some z’s. Later.”

She walked past Adam without letting him respond, walking ever so slowly to her room. 

Adam could only process what happened. So this was the aunt that had called the school and gotten him his clothes? 

He felt sorry, feeling as if he was too much of a burden. He did come in during his heat, and use up the family’s resources like a free-loader. 

He only sighed. It was no use thinking of such things. What is done is done, and there is no use dwelling upon the fast. One can only move forward, and that is what he intended to do. 

He then grabbed a pink plastic cup, filling it up with water and drank it. He placed the cup down and went back to Silvia’s room. 

He closed the door behind him quietly and heard a whisper. 

“H...eard you…. Get undressed… not fair…. If I…. Am only…. One naked…..”

Adam quietly chuckled to himself, and did as he was told, undressing and went back to the bed. The bed shifted, Silvia moving so that she was directly next to Adam, having the skin on skin contact. Adam draped his arm over her torso, and the two fell asleep once more. 

\------

Adam woke up a few hours later, feeling wide awake. The alpha next to him was still sound asleep, her serene face bringing a smile to Adam’s face. He caressed her face and brought his lips to her forehead, placing a small kiss. The alpha didn’t move at the contact and seemed to smile a little in her sleep. 

Adam then got out of the bed, got dressed and left the room and walked to the kitchen. He passed by the living room, where he saw Sarai on the couch, playing video games.

“Morning Sarai,” he said. 

“Mornin’,” came her response. 

“Hungry?”

“What time is it?” 

“About 10.”

“Then yeah.”

“Do eggs with cactus sound good?” Adam asked her, remembering that he saw cactus in the fridge the other day. 

“Eggs with cactus? Oh! Yeah, please!” 

“Alrighty-o.” 

He left the child to her own devices, smelling the scent of strawberries in the air. He couldn’t tell if the child had presented yet- but he had a hunch that the child would be an omega. She may have an alpha-like attitude, but he felt like the kid was gonna turn up to be an omega. After all, female alphas were uncommon. Betas were far more common, but the scent of the kid seemed to pull something within him- something he felt while in the presence of other omegas. It was a small pull, but it was there, so nominal that if he didn’t pay attention to what he felt, he may have overlooked it. 

Adam shook her head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. Who knows, the kid may end up being a beta. 

He went to the fridge to gather ingredients, but the thoughts kept occupying him. He thought about Silvia- how she was an alpha female. Alpha females were quite uncommon, more so than omega males. 

He recalls the biology that he learned as well. Alpha females and omega males were the exceptions. Usually, it was the females who had the uterus and ovaries and the like. All those who were born female had them, and only omega males were the only males who had them. As for males, they had their testicles and their penis. So did female alphas, the only females to have them. 

It was weird, having two different reproductive systems. Both fully functioning, after so many, many years of humans having these qualities thrusted upon them. Though this meant that the insides of alpha females and omega males were different from others. 

This lead to another thought- could Silvia technically impregnate him? Could he impregnate her? He knew that alpha-omega relationships had the highest fertility rates, but would it apply to them?

Adam could feel his blood rush to his face as he slapped his cheeks. He didn’t have to think about it, it would be a conversation to think and talk about another time. 

He sighed loudly and began cooking. 

——-

Silvia woke up to the delicious smell of cooked eggs. She sat up and stretched. 

She went over to check her phone to see if there were any new notifications. 

There was. 

At the top were messages from her father.   
She quickly read them, getting the gist of it. Her father was going to be coming over to pick her, Adam and Sarai up to get clothes for the events- a celebration of success and her brother’s birthday. 

She looked over to the closet, staring at the gift she had prepared for her brother. It was a box set of books that he had been anticipating, the Finding Home Trilogy.

It was about a motherly-like demon who was only 16 and running away from her home, her mother (who she inherited the demon qualities from) dead and her father uncaring. It was an okay series, as the main character leaves with her stepmother and ends up picking up new people along the way to make a new home. The main character ends up adopting her third cousin, getting into a relationship with another motherly-like demon and ends up living with her great-great-grandmother and her apprentice. 

She smiled fondly at the gift. She read the series herself and was somewhat surprised to learn that the main character had the same name as her. The name of the author, Lorin Basurto, seemed oddly familiar to her. She didn’t know why, but she discarded the thought. 

Silvia then got out of bed and dressed, entering the hallway to her aunt disheveled and rubbing her eyes. 

“Mornin Chery,” her aunt groggily told her. 

“Morning aunt.” 

The two then walked to the source of the smell- the kitchen.

At the dinner table, there sat Sarai and Adam, quietly eating their meal. Well, Sarai was rushing to eat her meal. 

The two women got themselves food and sat at the dinner table, not a voice speaking up. 

Minutes pass by before Silvia ends up making a comment. 

“My dad said he’ll be picking us up, auntie.” 

“Oh, Richie?” Karina replied. 

“Yea.” 

“Ah. Well, tell ‘im I said hi.” 

Silvia nodded. 

Then it became silent again. 

It felt weird for Adam, since he usually ate with his friends, and there was always a topic to be discussed. 

The quiet thankfully didn’t last long, everyone finishing their meals and then going on with their day. 

Sarai did her chores, Karina went to get groceries and Silvia went to the backyard to tend to the mini-garden that was growing. 

Adam decided to follow Silvia. 

The backyard wasn’t too big, probably big enough to fit in four cars in the shape of a square. In the right end corner, there was the small garden- mainly tomatoes that were being grown. He couldn’t identify any other plants. Maybe it was just tomatoes

So it was just them, Adam and Silvia, chilling outside as Silvia did something while Adam did nothing. 

It was an uncomfortable silence. 

Perhaps it was because the two didn’t know each other all that well. Physically, yes. They knew the little things that caused them pleasure, such as how there was a sweet spot on Silvia’s neck, next to the scent glands.

How Adam likes to have bite marks left all over his body.

How Silvia likes to take control every once in a while. 

How Adam likes to hug after they did the deed. 

How Silvia likes to be reassured that she did a good job. 

How, despite being near-strangers, they liked one another’s warmth. 

The two were just strangers in a back-yard, waiting for something to happen. 

Just two strangers who knew each other intimately. 

Though, hopefully with the right circumstances, they’ll be more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, this fic is just me testing out Silvia and Sarai. I plan on making a sort of choose your own adventure kinda thing, but instead of a/b/o, it's demons. I'm using twinery and all is good. 
> 
> Also, I didn't check spelling or grammar so there may have been mistakes. If there are any noticeable ones. call me out.


	6. Going out to town and a small glance at what Richard does sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go out with Richard to get some clothes tailored and so that Silvia can get some more experience in the family business.

It was later on in the day, and Sarai, Silvia, and Adam were all in a car heading to someplace to get their outfits and to get it tailored and the likes. 

The trio was in the back of what seemed to be a very spacious car. The inside was nice, the seats being made out of a soft material, the seat belts being the kind where they only hold onto the wait, and there were refreshments to go around. 

In front of the trio was Richard, who was happily sipping his apple juice out of a glass cup. 

Instead of silence, there was music playing to curb away the awkward atmosphere. 

Sarai, who sat next to Silvia, had fallen asleep, her head on her cousin’s shoulder and in her hands her forgotten portable console. Small snores could be heard if one listened closely, but if not, were blocked out by classical music. 

Adam sat to the other side of Silvia, keeping his face away from Richard, unsure how to face him head-on. He didn’t dare speak either, as he was too nervous to speak in Richard’s presence. 

The only ones talking were Silvia and her father, and all they did talk about was school and life in general. It seemed that Silvia was doing fine, earning all A’s and B’s, with the exception of a C in one of her advanced classes. Richard, due to being an adult running some sort of organization, instead talked about the successes and the losses of the organization. Apparently, the success was being able to smuggle contraband without being noticed, but the loss was that there was a ‘battle’ that was fought, and Richard’s men lost. 

It was a sudden fight he explained, one where his men were outnumbered and once reinforcements came, it was too late. The loss was heavy, so many men were now being fixed up now. But, despite this terrible news, the celebration of the successes of the month was still to be celebrated. 

It was to boost morale among the people in the organization, Richard said.   
It was a good opportunity for Adam to learn how it would be like in the future, he also said. 

Adam didn’t like the sound of it. But what he did like was that Silvia no longer seemed opposed to the idea of the two being romantically together. It was a subtle thing, the omega noted. Instead of the usual, ‘We are not together’, it was now ‘Well…,’ which was not much, but it was something. It was a small step, Adam realized. A small step to something bigger. 

Adam had always liked Silvia, and the encounter in the classroom was pure chance. Though, now that he has seen the ‘darker’ part of her life, he was now a bit hesitant. 

Sure, he liked her for quite some time, but enough to follow her to this path? A path that is not only illegal but it may be life-threatening? Sure, he has only heard about it, and now is having a small taste test, but was he willing to follow through? All for a woman who does not quite return his feelings? For a future where it may not even be secure?

He was an omega. Deep down, his omega side wanted stability and security, a safe place to raise young if he ever has any. He had imagined a life where he was married to Silvia and having six children and living the life, a time when he didn’t know all the behind the scenes, but now, he wasn’t too sure. 

Silvia was a person he likes, perhaps even loves, and in his opinion- a good person to have children with. Yet, having spent time with her, his opinion was faltering. 

\--------

The four of them entered the shop. It seemed like an old place, a bit run down on the outside, but the big windows showcasing the inside made up for it. The interior was significantly better, all clean and everything carefully organized. There were mannequins places along the walls, all dressed in the various outfits the shop had to offer. There was one wall solely dedicated to shoes of all kinds, and at the, which was supported by a display case, it showed many, many pieces of jewelry of all kinds of aesthetics. Some steampunk, some more regal, some just plain and simple, and others simply being ‘cute’ as Sarai would have stated. 

Once they all actually entered the shop, Richard was greeted by an old man, who only smiled. 

“Ah, hello mister Richard. How are you today?” The old man said, his voice heavily accented. The old man was of average size and height, having still a head full of grey hair, wearing round glasses with the little string attached to keep them from falling off, a newsboy hat on top of his head, a simple button-up shirt (rolled up at his elbows) and trousers as well as suspenders and regular leather boots. 

Overall, the man looked like he has yet to catch up with today’s era in terms of fashion, but that didn’t matter as he looked good and was rocking the look. 

“Hello to you too, Vargas. Is everything well?” Richard asked the older man.

Vargas chuckled, and replied, “Why of course mister Richard. Business as usual, thanks to your well-needed protection.” 

The second sentence came out strained as if Vargas didn’t mean that. 

Richard didn’t seem to notice, and if he did, he didn’t make any acknowledgment towards the comment. 

“Well, instead of the usual payment, how about some clothing for my lovely daughter and my niece, as well as my future son-in-law?” 

Vargas then looked at Adam, his eyes seeming to pity him. Vargas only sighed and said yes. He nodded towards the back and told the group to go into the back so that the three could get fitted to get the proper measurements for their outfits. 

It would seem that it would take quite a while. 

——— 

The four of them left the small shop, which Silvia noted was named “Vargas’ Tailor”. A simple name, she mused. 

Silvia was standing behind her father while he led the group to another location.   
She noted that Sarai and Adam were talking to each other, seeming to get along. The two were talking about video games, especially the ones that were in the fantasy genre. Silvia didn’t bother to continue eavesdropping. 

She then started to space out, thinking about her relationship with Adam. At first, she thought he was a shy boy since he didn’t talk all that often during class, but now she realizes that he was not shy, just merely unwilling to speak in class. She always liked his scent, dark chocolate being one of her favorite chocolate to eat. 

She then recalls Adam’s features, since she couldn’t see him and walking backward just to look at him would garner attention. 

So she thought about his dark hair, how it was slightly longer than what a guy would have it. Adam’s hair was straight but soft, and it was chin-length. She noticed that he had often had to move his hair out of the way since it would obstruct his vision. She also noticed that he styled his hair in a way that you couldn’t see the back. He had the frontal part of his hair frame his face, while the back part was tied up into a small ponytail. 

She thought about his eyes, how they reminded her of stormy clouds. His eyes were a dark shade of grey, and sometimes they looked intimidating due to the uncommon color. Because of his eye color, Silvia had thought that Adam would be a cold, closed-off person, but she now knows that is not the case. At least, when it came to her. 

But as Silvia was so lost in her thoughts, she bumped into her father’s back, earning her a deep throaty chuckle from her father. 

“Pumpkin, how many times have I told you to keep your head out of the clouds?”

“Many times, pops,” Silvia replied, her voice somewhat monotone. This wasn’t the first time she was lost in her thoughts, nor would it be the last. Sometimes it worried her since she was to take over her father’s organization when he was gone. 

Richard only laughs once more and points to a shop in front of the group. It was a jewelry store, a simple one, and he opened the door for everyone to go inside. 

“Mage, Dark Choco, sit there. Pumpkin and I have some business to take care of,” He told everyone. 

Adam and Sarai only nodded, and the two went to sit down in the chairs that were in the lobby, continuing their conversation about video games. 

“The Magical Fusion may be great and all, but it pales in comparison to the Demon Mother series,” Adam told Sarai as if what he said was hard on facts. 

“The Demon Mother series is so lame! The main character is so boring!” Sarai retorted. 

“She was like a caged bird! It isn’t her fault that her father decided to lock her up inside their home.”

“Yeah, but she managed to escape!”

That is what Silvia last heard before being escorted into the back room with the owner of the shop. 

-

The back room was lined with bookshelves backed against the wall, a big writing desk being in the middle. 

Silvia stood next to her father, his scent of blackberries being more evident. Her father has an expressionless face, not making a move of any kind, not making sure if Silvia was comfortable. 

She was not, but she knew she would have to do something similar to this someday, so she dealt with it. 

The man at the desk was a middle-aged woman, her makeup done beautifully. The woman had stone blue eyes that revealed nothing, keeping everything under lock and key. The dark red hair was done in an up-do of some sort, a donut bun on the side of her head where there was a single strand falling out in a curl. She adorned a small hat on the other side. It was a tiny maroon top hat with an even smaller flower- a golden marigold- with some black lace attached to it. 

The woman seemed to be wearing formal attire, wearing a black blazer and a white button-up underneath. As the woman was sitting, Silvia couldn’t see the rest of the woman’s outfit, but she had no doubt that it would be as elegant as the rest of her clothing. 

“Karen,” Richard said, breaking the silence. 

“It’s Calliope, Zorra,” the woman responded, sounding dead inside. 

“Well, you act like a Karen. Always wanting to speak with the manager. Breaking news, I am the manager.”

“Tsk.”

Calliope then looked at Silvia. 

“Good afternoon Miss Celestino,” She said politely as she could. She didn’t want to make her angry. 

“At least you have decency, Silvia Soladti.”

Silvia only nodded. 

She knew that it would take a while. She prayed that nothing bad would happen to Sarai and Adam. She hoped that it would be quick and straight to the point. 

But knowing her father, it won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have been studying for math, but Nah. 
> 
> I just made a small google doc to keep all the small details that I wrote, and thankfully nothing contradicts in the story. 
> 
> Also, a small fun fact? I originally had planned for Sarai to be kidnapped but scraped the idea caused I thought that was too much for me to bear so instead, the dudes meet Richard. He a nicer fellow in this story than in the other one.


	7. Adam determines whether or not he should date Silvia at the end of the chap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School exists, and we must not forget Malvin and Axel, nor Antonio.

Silvia left the room exhausted, the conversation taking over an hour. 

It was mostly about protection payment, as well as discussing how the store was going, if there was anything missing and whatnot. Basically, a report in person. 

Her father remained the same, seeming to be unaffected. Lucky man, Silvia thought.   
Though, she knew that her father did person-to-person reports every so often. 

Her father told her his reason for doing so was to keep things in order and to verify that everything is truthful. Occasionally, there would be a liar, and it was always when her father was doing the rounds. 

Whoever reported back and lied met an undesirable fate, which could have been avoided if they simply told the truth. 

Though, there were sometimes the ‘plants’. To test the person, to see if they were going to be truthful or a liar, to root out disloyal members of the organization. 

Silvia knew that she would have to do the same if she were to take over. Even if it took a lot out of her mentally, she knew that over time, she would become accustomed to it. 

The female alpha sighed loudly, her father ignoring her. He merely smiled brightly as he could, and left the shop, beckoning the rest to follow. 

Fortunately, as they were leaving, Adam gained the courage to hold Silvia’s hand. The alpha didn’t say a word, instead squeezing the omega’s hand. It helped, comforting her and getting rid of some of the stress that was induced by the meeting. 

The rest was a blur for her. 

The last thing Silvia remembered was falling asleep with Adam. 

\------

The sound of violins awoke the couple in the bed. Adam woke first, his first reaction was to hug his alpha tighter. He heard her groan loudly as she reached for her phone, turning the alarm off. 

“Morin’,” he muttered sleepily, pressing a kiss against Silvia’s cheek. 

“G’ M’rnin’,” Silvia responded.   
“What time is it?” 

“B’ut s’x.”

“....what?”

“Seis.”

Adam groans loudly, taking Silvia’s phone from her grasp and takes a look at the time. It was six. 

“Why so early?” He asked her.

“I s’metimes h’lp out da bakin’ club in da m’rnin’.”

Adam hummed in response. 

“Ya gon let me go?” Silvia asked. 

Adam didn’t say anything this time. Instead, he nuzzled his head onto the crook of Siliva’s neck, where her scent glands were. It had been a week since he last scented her. 

“May I?” He inquired, though it sounded hesitant. 

Silvia picked up the reluctance, “Ya sure? Ya don’t sound sure.”

He huffed, but then said yes once more, though with more confidence this time. 

“Then you may.”

Silvia could feel the omega’s canine stab into her neck, letting out a small yelp. She noticed that the smell of dark chocolate got stronger, which soothed her, distracting her from the pain. 

Once the deed was done, the two got up and prepared for school. 

It was going to be a long day.

\----

The day went by quickly for Silvia. It was lunchtime, and the female alpha sat next to her friends, Malvin and Axel. Though, Adam and Antonio were there as well, sitting across from Silvia and her friends. 

Everyone knew one another- it was a rather small school after all. The school had about 900 students, so each one at some point and time had one another in a class. It seemed that this year that they all had one or two classes with one another due to similar interests. How they haven’t become a group of friends before Adam’s and Silvia’s fateful encounter was a mystery. 

“Soooo, Antonio, was it? You’re that, whatchamacallit uh,” Axel asked, forgetting the word that he wanted to say to the fellow beta. 

“Info broker?” Antonio replied, raising a brow. 

“Yep!” Axel said, smiling from ear to ear, “How much for info, pretty boy?”

Malvin glared at his boyfriend, nudging him in the elbow. Axel only glanced at him and kissed his cheek, earning him a blush from his boyfriend. 

“Well, depends on the info dude,” Antonio said, not really wanting to be there. He was basically 5th wheeling. Well, 3rd wheeling since Adam and Silvia were both doing their own thing, not seeming to notice one another. The two were quiet, so it made it easy to easily forget that they were there to begin with. 

“Well, I don’t know what information to ask for, but I’ll ask you once I know what to ask,” Axel states, sending a wink to Axel, who looked disgusted by the act. 

Since the conversation between the two betas was over, Axel talked with his alpha, and Antonio left with no one to talk to, decided to bother Adam.

“So, how was it, dude?” Antonio quietly asked his friend, a devilish grin appearing on his face. Adam looked up from his phone to face his friend, having a confused expression. 

“Ya know, her pops?” Antonio pushed further. Despite his attempts at being discreet, all eyes were on him. Malvin was glaring daggers at him, Axel merely gave him a glance that read ‘hoe don’t do it’ and Silvia…

Well, she was Silvia. 

Her face showed no emotion. It was a poker face. 

Antonio couldn’t tell what she was feeling but, the scent of cherries got stronger. It smelled sourer than usual. 

“You know ‘bout my dad, Antonio?” the female alpha spoke, her voice stern, as if she was scolding him. 

Antonio nodded, “Yeah, so what? Is my job to know, ya know.”

“Is that so? Which?”

The question didn’t make sense. At all. Malvin, Axel, and Adam were all confused. 

What did she mean?

“None, that’s which,” easily came the beta’s response. 

The conversation stopped there, Silvia going back to doing some homework. Malvin and Axel continued their personal conversation, now leaving Antonio and Adam to talk amongst themselves. 

Antonio leaned into Adam’s ear, and said, “No matter what, don’t let her go,” then leaned back, pulling out his phone, which left Adam somewhat confused. 

Adam recalls his new-founded reluctance in courting Silvia due to the ‘lifestyle’ and the totally different world she lived in, with the contraband her father dealt with and the politics that were involved.

But Adam knows he loves Silvia. If he were to stop courting her, he knew deep down, that the female alpha has a hold of a piece of his heart. 

Though, he had a feeling that he would still be roped in that different world, regardless of his choices. 

So, if he was eventually was going into the new world, he might as well do it with someone who’ll protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned 17! 
> 
> Also, I wasn't rlly vibin with this chapter and idk where this story will go, but like, I'ma go with the flow and see how that goes. I do have some plans, i just dont know how to link em all together. 
> 
> This was the third revision lol. But, y'know, i gotta go with what I got and build on top of it. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any errors, hopefully they were small. i don't double check on grammar and spelling on sometimes, tho ik i should.


	8. Grandma Lu is here to speak some important shit yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Silvia and her grandmother Lu discussing some shiz that lowkey kinda important. No one else appears, but our lovely omega Adam is mentioned and so is the lovely young child Sarai.

It was Tuesday after school, and Silvia was home alone for once. She told her friends to not come over, and her cousin went over to a friend. 

She had all the time in the world to prepare the house for an important person. 

Her grandmother. 

The alpha was very nervous. She hasn’t seen her grandmother since last year on her birthday. It was not her birthday today, no, that wouldn’t be for another few months. Her grandmother was just checking in, to see how things were going. 

If there was one person she feared most, it was her grandmother. 

Despite having her father’s approval, she was worried that Adam would be rejected by her grandmother. Her father’s terms in finding a partner were vastly different from her grandmother’s. All her father asked for was that her partner not be affiliated with any organization, like her family’s or another’s. Her grandmother’s requirements? 

That they would have to be an alpha and be strong enough to fend for themselves. 

And Adam, oh how her heart sang for the boy, was not an alpha and despite his physical appearance, he was not strong. 

The stronger one of the two was Silvia since she knew the basics of fighting, and she doubted that Adam knew how to fight. With that in mind, she might as well not even mention Adam to her grandmother. 

This brought another thought. 

The idea of marriage. 

Her grandmother would surely force the female alpha into a marriage if she did not find a suitable companion to be by her side. Silvia already knew who she would choose as well, an alpha who proved himself by killing the person dearest to her. An alpha who was mildly obsessed with her. An alpha who was frighteningly violent. 

An alpha she did not want to marry. 

A knock on the door brought Silvia away from her negative thoughts. The alpha inhaled deeply and exhaled, opening to the door to her grandmother in all her glory. 

The elderly woman did not look elderly. She had grey streaks that contrasted her usually dark hair, her hair in a bob, straighten. The tall woman wore a sleeveless blouse that was tucked in her dress pants. Her face was covered by her large dark-shaded sunglasses. 

Silvia allowed the woman in, the sound of her heels clicking loudly in her presence. 

Silvia closed the door and showed her grandmother to the dining table, a large plate of red velvet muffins on the table and earl grey tea in a kettle. 

Her grandmother sat herself down, Silvia following her lead. 

“Hello Nana Lu,” Silvia managed to say. 

“Hello my dear, tell me, how have you been?” was the oh so loving reply. 

“All’s well, nana.”

“Grades?”

“All A’s and B’s, as you like them.”

“Karina?”

“Working as usual.”

“I see. Good to hear, but I already know that she is working. After all, she answers to me.”

Silence. 

“Well, Silvia, have you found anyone?”

“What do you mean, Nana?”

“A boyfriend. Don’t lie to me, I know you do. Can’t hide those marks from me, darling.”

Shoot. She forgot to cover them up. No using lying now. 

“Yes, I guess I have one.”

“You guess?” Emphasis on guess. 

“His name is Adam, and we haven’t made it official.”

“That mark on your neck says otherwise, darling. Tell me, what is he?”

“He’s of Norwegian descent.” Silvia didn’t know if he was. 

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“.....omega.” She was never good at keeping the truth from her. 

“Oh? Is he any good?”

“Father likes him. Kinda.”

“Where’s the boy?”

“With his family.”

Nana Lu didn’t seem to be convinced. The old woman could smell traces of the mentioned boy all around the house. 

Nana sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Oh my little silver soldier, my sweet little vixen, I won’t allow it.”

There it was. The rejection. 

“Why not?” 

It was hard to keep it in now. Silvia only knew Adam for a few weeks but she was already attached to him. She didn’t want to let him go. No, she’ll find a way to keep him in her grasp. 

“Because he’s an omega, my sweet. I know it’s the norm for alphas to be with omegas, but you KNOW that our family operates differently, little soldier. I’m sure you know why your aunt isn’t the leader, yes? It will be only a few months before you take over your father, taking your rightful place as the heir, my darling girl.”

Silvia stayed quiet, opting to drink some of the tea. She already knew that her grandmother would say this. 

“However, if you can prove to me that you are in fact the rightful heir, then you may have the boy as your husband,” her grandmother commented. 

Silvia looked up from her drink to see a grin appear on her grandmother’s face, her eyes boring into her soul, the old woman’s scent becoming bitter.   
It only took a moment to realize what the old woman said, and another to realize that entailed.   
Silvia’s eyes widened, fully comprehending what her grandmother wanted to do. 

“You want me to do that?! To Aleksandr?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, do I?” Nana Lu cackled. 

Blood drains from Silvia’s face as she took once again, another moment to fully understand what her grandmother asked of her. 

Which was to kill Aleksandr, the obsessive alpha who would marry her if she doesn’t find a suitable alpha according to both her father’s and grandmother’s requirements. 

Silvia hasn’t killed anyone before. She knew she couldn’t take a shortcut and have someone else do the killing for her, no, she had to kill the alpha herself if she were to properly earn her birthright. 

But if it meant that she could stay with Adam, then so be it. 

Nana Lu stood up, smiling sweetly at her granddaughter, and walked herself out of the house, but not before she said

“Oh, and tell Sarai that I left a very special gift for her in her bedroom, my little fox!”

The door closed behind the old alpha, leaving the younger alpha to question as to what the old alpha meant. The young alpha walked over to her cousin’s room, and saw a box. 

The teenager peered into the box and saw knives. Throwing knives. Something that Sarai has been wanting recently, having a fascination with sharp blades. 

This worried the teenager, not wanting her younger cousin to learn how to wield such things, but she knew it would be beneficial to the kid. 

After all, Sarai was a Soldati as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grandma Lu was originally a demon lady who had a wife. Which meant hat Silvia and Sarai were originally not all human, but that's a story for another time.


	9. Silvia gon somewhere, sarai is with the homos, and Karina is dying inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes back home for the first time and has to tell Silvia something.   
> Malvin and Axel do a thing.   
> Karina recalls the past and is very depressed.

Adam was wide awake late at night. He was at home for once, not staying with Antonio nor Silvia. It was cold, so Adam was bundled up in a blanket, scrolling through his phone. 

He recalled the dinner that he had with his family. He had an older brother, ten years older than him. He visited every so often just to see the family, even though Adam was not always there. 

The conversation somehow shifted to romance. Everyone knew that his brother was happily married, with a wife and had a child. Apparently his child recently started walking.

Then they started asking Adam. Adam was not a good liar, and his father is an alpha, so if he lied, then he would be in trouble if caught. So he told the truth. 

Which led to many questions about Silvia. His mother especially wanted to know every detail about his alpha and life. 

But he never told them her last name, for if he did, he could have been kicked out of the household. His father was a policeman and was very much aware of the criminal families that functioned, such as the Soldati and the Voronin. 

The Soldati family was not very well known, so people at school didn’t know about Silvia’s life, nor did the school seem to know. No one would think to believe that the somewhat quiet alpha that loved to bake would be associated with the mafia, much less be one to inherit an important position. He remembered that her father said it was the family business, though…

Why was Richard the leader? He isn’t a Soldati, the man was a Zorra. Yet he was so confident in the role, the last time he saw him.

Nonetheless, it didn’t erase the fact that his family wanted to meet with Silvia. 

What will he ever do?

\-----

It was lunchtime, and Adam was determined to tell Silvia that his family wanted to meet her. 

Today. 

The usually confident omega was now nervous, worried how’ll his alpha will react. 

He was already at the lunch table with everyone. All he had to do is say the words. 

But he couldn’t. 

Not without help. 

Axel, despite knowing the omega for about a week or so, caught the hesitation. So, Axel being Axel, nudged the omega, who turned to look at him. Axel smiled at Adam, and gave him a wink, and whispered to him, loud enough for the omega to hear, “Pretty boy, do it.”

Adam gulped, nodding. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled, his nerves calming down somewhat. 

“Silvia,” He began. Silvia, across from him, pushed her hair out from her face, locking her dark brown eyes with Adam’s dark brown eyes. She didn’t say anything, but it was clear that she was focusing on the omega. He continued, “My family wants to see you. Today.”

The female alpha only stared blankly at the omega, and said in a slight panick, “Today??? Like, after school today or dinner today.”

“Afterschool. They’re picking me up and they expect you to be there with me when they arrive,” Adam stated.

Silvia remained quiet, bringing her hands together, pressing her lips. 

“But what about Sarai? I have to pick her up today after school…” She said. 

“Bro, we can pick her up for ya,” Malvin said. The male alpha gave her a nod and thumbs up, “Sarai knows us, so it’s not like strangers are pickin’ her up.”

“I mean, I guess, but what if that lady is there?” Silvia stated. 

The last time Silvia had an errand to do, Malvin and Axel picked up Sarai, only to be met with the yard duty, people who oversee children. The person was a very conservative white woman. She said pretty nasty things when she saw Malvin and Axel pick up Sarai, thinking that the two were kidnapping her, which lead to the young child having to defend the duo. 

It was not a pleasant experience, needless to say. 

“Well, then Axel and I will be quick ‘bout it, bro” Malvin replied. 

Silvia sighed, worried. It took a few moments before she agreed. 

Both Adam and Silvia hoped that all was going to be fine. 

\---------

Malvin and Axel were in the lane for picking up children, waiting for Sarai to appear, wary about the same old woman being there. 

Eventually, the sight of dirty blonde hair was seen. Axel raised his hand up, catching Sarai’s eye as she smiled widely and ran to their car. She managed to get in before getting reprimanded by the old woman, who then glared at the couple. 

As soon as Sarai buckled her seatbelt, Malvin drove off as quickly as he could within the speed limit that was set. Soon enough, the three left school grounds, heading towards Malvin’s house. 

The drive only lasted about ten minutes, Malvin driving through many neighborhoods and streets. The city that they lived in through was average, to say the least. There were gas stations, restaurants, and supermarkets. It was all painfully average. If someone wanted something nicer, one would have to drive farther into other areas of the city, the richer parts. Of course, there was downtown, the most urban looking place there is in the city, but it was also the busiest, difficult to drive through. 

Malvin lived in an average neighborhood. The houses looked small from the outside, with either wooden fences or the metal looking ones. Malvin’s house was a quaint rose-colored house, the lawn converted into a small garden. It was protected by a white wooden fence. The houses surrounding Malvin’s all looked similar, though with different styles and palettes. 

Sarai could hear the sound of a dog barking and saw that Malvin had a dog, wagging his tail upon seeing Malvin’s red car. The dog was a great dane. Sarai didn’t know much about dogs, but the great dane seemed to be taller than the 12-year-old. This made her nervous, but it left as soon as it came as the young child remembered that the true little devils were the smaller dogs, supposedly being closer to Satan due to their short build. If that was the case, then perhaps that meant the great dane would be nicer than the small dogs. 

The three got out of the car, Sarai hiding behind Axel, not wanting the dog to try ‘jump’ onto her in excitement. She knew that that the dog may mean well, but it didn’t seem to know what kind of force it wielded. 

Sure enough, the dog stood up on its hind legs, smell the girl, though as Axel was in front of her, the dog’s curiosity could not satiate. 

The dog whined but left instead of continuing. 

Sarai sighed in relief and was whisked away into Malvin’s house. 

——

Karina came home early for once, greeted by the empty house. She was of course notified about Silvia and Sarai’s absence, knowing that Silvia was meeting Adam’s parents and so Sarai was with Malvin and Axel. 

The woman sighed loudly, taking off her beige trenchcoat, revealing her simple all black attire. 

The woman kicked off her shoes and went straight to the hallway bathroom, looking upon her reflection in the mirror, showing her black eye and bruised nose as well as a bloody mouth. 

Karina worked as a bouncer, as requested by her mother Lu. That way, she could use the skills that she had learned and still be able to live to see another day, that way, she could take care of her sister’s daughters. 

Karina missed her older sister, Silvia’s mother.

She recalled how her older sister cared for her and their younger sister, how she took it upon herself to make sure that they were taken care of while their mother went off to god knows where. Her older sister was kind to family, yet quiet and blunt to those that were not. 

She recalled when her older sister fell in love with Richard, remembering the close bond that the two shared, since they were childhood friends. 

She recalls how Richard was before her older sister died, being much more cheerful and impulsive. 

Now? Richard was still, to an extent, playful and cheerful, but was not impulsive no longer. Instead the man seemed to think ahead, giving careful thought to his actions. 

After her older sister’s death, the man seemed to become more reclusive, isolating himself from his daughter. 

Karina remembered his request to take care of his daughter, and so she did, even if it was painful. 

She remembers when he fell in love with another woman, one who was vastly different from her older sister, Lorin. The woman was much more extroverted and sly, and quite dangerous, being one of the top assassins that her family employed. 

How Richard fell for such a woman, she didn’t know. Yet, even as the woman became a mother and bore a child, she never looked at Silvia. 

Which is why Silvia stayed with Karina instead of being with her father. Who else could take care of her? The new woman didn’t seem to care about Silvia, and the woman only took a few jobs every once and a while whereas Richard had to work more often to compensate for his first wife’s death. 

Karina cared for Silvia, truly she did, but seeing her made Karina depress. Silvia reminded Karina of Lorin, despite Silvia looking like a mix between her two parents, having her father’s eyes and nose, her mother’s hair and face shape and mouth. These small details painfully reminded Karina of the relationship that was lost. 

It didn’t help that Sarai, her younger sister’s daughter, looked more like Silvia’s mother than Silvia herself. Well, Sarai took on after her mother, who in turn looked a lot like Lorin, to the point that people would mistake the oldest and the youngest for being twins despite a large age gap between the two. 

And as for why Sarai aas under Karina’s care? 

Because her mother didn’t want her. 

Knowing this fact broke Karina’s heart. She took care of Sarai ever since she was three, which led to Sarai forgetting how her parents look. 

And it wasn’t like her mother was incapable of taking care of her, no, that was not the case. Instead, her mother didn’t want to take care of two children, so she sent Sarai away because she deemed the girl to be “unsuitable”. 

So what could Karina do? All she could do was raise Silvia and Sarai to the best of her ability. Raise them to be suitable heirs to the family, to be good enough to run the organization when the time comes. Karina disliked having to raise Sarai and Silvia in such a way, having to implant the small little things to make them prepared for the family, details that if brought to light, would surely showcase just how the two girls were so different from a ‘normal’ child. 

A normal child would not know how to throw knives or axes with crazy accuracy.   
A normal child would not be immune to all kinds of poisons.   
A normal child would not be skilled using weapons to end a life instead of protecting one.   
A normal child would not know how to kill a person in a multitude of ways.   
A normal child would not have to go through endurance training. 

No, a normal child would rather play games, draw or read.   
A normal child wouldn’t have a care in the world.   
A normal child would be happy often and carefree. 

Silvia and Sarai didn’t have these luxuries, but were they good at acting like they did. 

Karima let out a horrific sob, tears streaming down her cheeks, mucus dripping from her nose, her nails digging into her arms as she clutched onto herself. 

She didn’t want any of this. She didn’t want to put through Silvia and Sarai the things that they did. But that is how Karina was raised, and it was expected for them to be raised the same. In fact, her mother commanded her to do so. 

Karina was aware of Silvia’s new task. She knew that Silvia had the skills to do it. 

But she doesn’t believe that Silvia has the heart to go through such a thing. 

She raised them with the skills, yes, but not with the mindset. 

How could she? She didn’t want the girls to be numb to these things. She wanted them to have some empathy. Something to keep them human. Something to remind them that all living beings deserve a chance in the cruel world. 

Karina continued to sob, her wails echoing throughout the house, the scent of peppermint wafting around the house, her misery loud enough for the neighbors to hear. 

She should have ran when she had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna develop everyone else besides Adam and Silvia, so the story might be longer than originally thought. 
> 
> Then again, I rlly don’t have a plan but yea, I wanna put more effort into Malvin’s and Axel’s relationship, so the next chapter will be just mostly about them, with slight Silvia/Adam at the end.


	10. Axel and Malvin be doing stuff together, it be aight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malvin and Axel are chill, and chilling with Sarai.   
> Silvia goes through some questioning by Adam's father, and something awaits for her at the end.

Sarai was fast asleep, her head in Axel’s lap, the scent of vanilla permeating the air. It has been a few hours, the child falling asleep due to the school activities draining most of her energy. Axel ran his fingers through the child’s hair lovingly, acting as if Sarai was his daughter. 

The beta liked children, hoping for some of his own, yet if he were to continue to stay with Malvin, they would have to find other means of having children. 

It was something that the two discussed. 

If they were still together, married and were financially okay, then they would decide to adopt a few children. Malvin wasn’t as keen on having children, the tan male having been in trouble with authority before so he didn’t want to be a parent who has problems with the police. Though, Axel has reminded him that he hasn’t gotten in trouble in the past few months, that things were looking brighter. 

And it was. 

Malvin hasn’t been in jail for a while and is working a part-time job to help out with the bills. His mother was working full time while in college, so she was not home at the moment. His relationship with his mother has improved in the past few months, so he was allowed to have company over while his mother was away. 

Axel sometimes came over, though his family was unaware of his relationship with Malvin. Everyone assumed that they were just friends, despite their obvious displays of affections. Axel’s family seemed to be in denial, whereas Malvin’s family was fine with it. 

Axel had a feeling that it had to do with the fact that Malvin was an alpha, therefore he could do whatever he wanted, whereas Axel was just a mere beta. 

Axel sighed loudly at the thought, looking down to see Sarai’s sleeping form, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

“You good?” Malvin asked his boyfriend, coming from the kitchen, laying a bowl of popcorn onto the table. 

“Yea honey, just thinking.” Axel responded gloomily. 

“About ya family?”

“Yea.”

Malvin laid his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, and asked, “What kinda kid ya want?”

Axel looked up, his eyes somewhat wide from the question asked, “What?”

“Kid. Would ya want a quiet kid or a loud one?”

“Axel pondered about it for a good minute before answering. 

“Loud one, I guess. They make connections faster, why?”

“Just a thought babe.”

Axel pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s forehead, “Have plans, love?”

“Maybe. Could ask for a surrogate, ya know. My ma wants a grandkid, but doesn’t like the idea of adoption.”

“Oh.”

It was quiet for a moment. A few minutes pass before anyone says a word. 

“We could ask Silvia to carry. I mean, she is a woman, after all,” Axel said. 

“Yeah, but she’s an alpha. I don’t think her body is suited for pregnancy,” responded Malvin. 

“True. What about Adam?”

“Nah, kid is like, too lanky. He needs more beef. Like Silvia. She’s perfect.”

“Oh? Recalling the fun times we had with her?” 

“Oh, shut it, babe.”

Axel laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. 

The two recalled moments where things got heated between all three of them. They recalled just how responsive the female alpha was, how pretty she sounded, and how she seemed to be out of her element-

No, it wasn’t the time to think such things, seeing as Sarai was right there, and things would get pretty awkward.

Especially since Sarai was almost presenting. 

There was no doubt that the child would get curious and ask a multitude of questions, which would leave the couple uncomfortable if they were the ones to answer her questions. 

“Have you heard anything from Silvia?” Axel inquired. 

“Nah, but I’m guessing she’ll be staying the night one way or another. I don’t think their aunt wants to see them, heard shit went down at her job,” Malvin states. He had older friends that attend the Soldati’s clubs, and one of them mentioned that a bouncer had to separate a fight between two patrons. Apparently, the bouncer managed to get the two to calm down due to being a beta, but not before getting involved. 

“Ah, all right.”

“The kid has clothes here though, dunno if they’re clean though.”

“Well, Sarai can just wear your clothes tomorrow. It’ll make for a great surprise.”

“Axel, no. I’ll just wash ‘er clothes.”

“What, worried that she’ll get into a fight?”

“Yes? She’ll be smellin’ like an alpha? I know the kid knows how to fight, but ya know they gotta stay low key, babe.”

“Yes, yes, I know honey. Just teasing.”

Malvin loudly huffs, removing his head from his boyfriend’s shoulder. He got up from the seat, and left through the back door of the kitchen, stating that he was going to spend time with his dog. 

Axel chuckled once more, waking up the child in his lap. Sarai slowly moves her body up, rubbing her eyes.

“Axel?”

“Yea, kiddo?”

“What’s the time?”

“It’s about five, why do you ask?”

“When is Sil gonna pick me up?”

“I think you’re staying the night, kid. I think your cousin is being questioned to determine if she is wife material.”

Sarai looked quizzically at Axel, her face reading as ‘what??’.

“I don’t know either, kid. Now, let’s watch the most depressing movie ever!”

“No!!”

“Yes!” 

Axel grinned from ear to ear while the young child pouted cutely, before breaking into a smile herself. Axel picked up the remote and began playing a depressing movie as Sarai repositioned herself to be close to the beta, enjoying the beta’s vanilla scent. 

\------

Silvia sat at the table, being bombarded with questions from Adam’s parents. Luckily, Adam’s brother was with his family, otherwise, the number of questions would have surely increased two-fold. 

While Adam’s sweet mother asked the normal questions, (what are your grades, what kind of job do you see yourself in), Adam’s father asked oddly specific questions. 

Such as, “How long does nightshade kick in?” or “What is one way to get rid of evidence?”  
Silvia had to play dumb, having to pretend to not know the answers to the questions being asked. Silvia was good at lying and acting, except when it came to her grandmother. 

Adam was sitting next to her, not saying a word. 

That is until his mother asked a question regarding Silvia. 

“Adam dear, did you scent Silvia?”

Adam stopped eating, silent. Silvia’s hand went to cover her neck, her face heating up in embarrassment. 

“I, well, uh,” Adam began, then being interrupted by Silvia. 

“I asked him to,” the alpha said. 

His father’s eye glared at the young alpha before him, “Why don’t you scent him instead?”

“Well, sir, with all due respect, scenting, I’m sure you know, the marks last for months on end if an alpha marks an omega,” came Silvia’s response, confident in her answer. 

The older alpha remained quiet, not quite buying the answer.

“Are you saying that your relationship with Adam won’t last, dear?” Adam’s mother asked. 

“Realistically, perhaps. I don’t want to ruin his future ma’am. I’m sure that you understand,” Silvia lied. She wasn’t going to let the omega go, at least for now. Sure, she was deeply in love with the boy but….

Was she truly? 

Going through this questionnaire had her rethinking everything. Perhaps she should stay away, who knows what her family would do. Sure, her father may be accepting, but he isn’t Soldati. The opinion of the Soldati matters, not her father. And the only way to get her grandmother’s approval is to kill an Alpha, who while quite obsessive, was ordered to kill her mother. She doesn’t know what Aleksandr would do if he found out if Adam was courting her, and frankly, she does not want to. 

“How kind of you dear,” the sweet voice of the beta rang out. Right, Adam’s mother is a beta. The woman probably smelled her distress, even though Silvia tried her best not to show it. 

That seemed to be the end of the questions. No more questions, yet the father glared at Silvia all throughout the rest of the dinner. 

\----

Soon, Silvia had to leave. It was getting late, and she didn’t know if her aunt picked up Sarai.   
Adam’s father offered a ride, but Silvia refused. She didn’t want to be in the same space as him, especially if she were to be alone. 

Problem was, Silvia didn’t have a ride. 

Yet, as she walked out of Adam’s front door, giving the family the goodbyes, there was a car waiting for her. 

The female alpha recognized the car. 

It was Aleksandr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleksandr is literally the depiction of my ideal guy. I mean, all I have mentioned is that he is kinda obsessive and kinda violent but like. The ideal guy in fiction.
> 
> No way am I associating with a kind of guy like Aleksandr girl.


	11. Alek makes an appearance, woohoo I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksandr talks with Silvia over some stuff but not for long. 
> 
> Then everyone goes home.

Silvia walked towards the cars, not noticing the door of the house open. 

“Hey Silvia-” Adam began, but it was too late. Silvia already entered the car, and it sped off, disappearing into the distance. 

“Ah, fuck,” the omega muttered. 

The omega wanted to give a kiss goodbye, but it seems like it won’t happen. 

He only hoped that Silvia was safe since he noticed it wasn’t the blue car that they used. 

\---

The car was parked in a parking lot, the two alphas being out of the car, and in the park talking to each other. 

“Why?” Silvia asked the obsessive alpha. 

“Don’t you remember?” Came the reply.

“Remember what?” Silvia angrily responded. 

The blonde sighed loudly, getting closer to the teenager, forcing her to walk backwards into a tree. The man encased the alpha, effectively trapping her. 

“Your rut,” he stated. 

Silvia remained quiet, realizing what he meant. 

Ever since she turned 17, she had been spending her ruts with the blonde. She had to track whenever her rut would happen, so that she could predict her next one. 

Her next one was supposed to start tomorrow, ending just in time for the party. Her rut only lasted three days, given that she took all the necessary suppressants and elixirs. If she didn’t, it would drag on for an entire week instead. 

“You are to stay with me for the night, as usual,” the blonde coldly stated. 

“But,” she began, though she didn’t want to finish her sentence.

“But what?” Aleksandr growled. 

Silvia remained quiet, turning her head away from the older alpha. 

“Oh, the omega?” He simply asked. 

Silvia’s eyes widen, slowly nodding her head. She wished that the alpha didn’t know, but it was difficult to keep things hidden from him. The man was obsessive, keeping tabs on the girl. She wasn’t all that surprised that he knew about Adam, but she was sad about it. If he knew about him, then something terrible may befall on her omega. 

“I won’t do anything to him…. Not yet, at least,” he told her. 

Silvia turned back to look at him, her eyebrow raised, “What do you mean?”

“If you like him so much, why don’t we invite him, then?” He proposed.

“What?! No!” 

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll be there, as usual.”

“That doesn’t mean I’ll touch him, I’ll only touch you.”

“Still, no.”

The Alpha hummed in response, then sighed loudly, “I have no interest in this omega, my sweet,” his head lowering to the crook of her scent glands, “but if you like him so, wouldn’t it be best if he was there with you during your rut?”

Silvia stayed silent, not commenting on his suggestion. Sure, it would be nice if Adam was there during her rut, but she didn’t want to harm him. She wasn’t sure if Aleksandr would be able to control himself around an aroused omega, but then again, Aleksandr was obsessed with her, not Adam, so perhaps the chances would be slim. But she didn’t want to risk it. 

“When we marry, I’ll allow you to see him. He could even live with us as well,” He whispered, “if we let him into our… routine, then things would flow better, no?”

“I have to kill you, Aleksandr,” Silvia said, changing the subject. She didn’t want to talk about including Adam into their ‘routine’, even if she loved him. She didn’t want to endanger him, or worse, kill him. 

“I know, you won’t,” Aleksandr replied. 

“How would you know?”

“Your grandmother told you to do so, yes? Remember, I’m always listening, my sweet. You also do not have the heart to do so.”

Silvia growled, the scent of cherries becoming stronger, her hands already going towards his neck, but faltering at the last moment. 

“That only proves my point, my sweet,” he said, smiling onto her skin. He only kisses her neck, but only for a few moments. He then stops, now towering over the female alpha once more. 

“I’ll ask him, and we shall see, now, let us go and pick your sweet cousin, yes?”

Aleksandr gave her an off-putting smile, gently holding her hand, leading her to his car. This time, she sat in the passenger seat. 

\----

Aleksandr drove up to Malvin’s house, Silvia getting out of the car, sending a message to Malvin to let him know that she was there. Moments later, the door of Malvin’s house opens, Sarai running out with her backpack in one hand, and ice cream in the other. Malvin walked over to where Silvia was, a large smile on his face, which dropped as soon as he saw the car. 

Sarai quickly went into the car, not questioning who was inside nor not noticing it was the usual blue car. 

“That bastard again?” Malvin snarks, his face scrunched up in anger, yet his scent stayed the same. 

“Yea, unfortunately. My rut is going to start tomorrow, so that’s why he’s here,” Silvia replied gloomily. 

“Can’t you spend it with Adam?” 

“I’m afraid of being rough with him.”

“What about me and Axel? We can take it.”

“ ‘Fraid not, since this bitch won’t let me.”

“Damn. I wish ya luck then.”

“Thanks bro.”

The two waved goodbye to one another, as Silvia returned to the passenger seat, noticing that Sarai wasn’t talking to Aleksandr. Though, it seems it was like she was too focused on eating her ice cream to care that there was the alpha. 

She shut the door and nodded to the male alpha, the car starting, driving off.

\----

The three arrived at the Soldati residence, Karina sitting outside, waiting for them. 

The three got out, walking towards the entrance. 

Sarai passed, entering the house, leaving the two alphas to face the stern beta. 

“Now, why are you here, Sir Voronin?” Karina asked, her voice full of venom. 

“Silvia will be starting soon, and I’m here to help you, as usual, Miss Soldati.”

The woman ‘hmph’ed, allowing him to enter the household, leaving Silvia outside. 

“You should go inside, Sil,” Karina stated.

“I don’t wanna,” Silvia responds, sitting next to the beta, enjoying the smell of peppermint. 

“Well, ya gotta. Your rut is gonna start soon, and I don’t want to deal with that. Make yourself that tea, kid. Make some for that pesky bastard too, lord knows he’ll need it.”

Silvia laughed light-heartedly at her aunt’s comment, slapping her thighs. 

“What?!” her aunt exclaims, “You guys wrecked the room! I saw blood on the bed sheets, along with copious amounts of semen! You know how hard it was to wash that out?!”

“Yes, Rina, me and Alek were the ones who washed it…”

“That’s my point. You two better drink the tea, okay? Otherwise, I’ll force it down your throats!”

“Alright, Rina, alright.”

Karina rested her hand at her temples, and softly groaned, “Just be safe, kid. Hopefully, the tea will help you and that Russian bastard in keeping your sanity. I do not want to be mauled.”

Silvia grinned, slinging an arm around her aunt, “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure he takes the tea. In fact, I’ll make it right now!”

Silvia got up and entered the house with determination. 

Karina sighed once more, yet happily this time. 

She wished she could have more enjoyable moments with her nieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the original chapter 11 up but I didn't like it, so I rewrote it and I am much happier with this version.


	12. then he invites the last person Silvia wanted involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksandr, true to his word, invites Adam, and tells him what he needs to know.

Helping Hand 12

As Silvia made the tea, Aleksandr was messaging a certain person. 

Become.one.: so, what do you say, dear Adam?

Gasp.adam: so u’re telling me  
That my girl is going in2 a rut   
N that u’re with her

Become.one: yes

Gasp.adam: then yea, I’ll come  
But what’s the catch?

Become.one: i’ll be involved as well. 

Gasp.adam: da hell  
How is that gon work???

Become.one: don’t worry about it. We can wing it, omega

Gasp.adam: smh 

Become.one: I’ll pick you up then, same car 

Gasp.adam: i’ll be ready then, do i bring clothes?

Become.one: if you don’t have much here, then yes, i recommend bring clothes for when this blows over in a couple of days

Gasp.adam: aight

Gasp.adam is offline. 

Become.one is offline. 

Aleksandr puts his phone in his pants, walks to the entrance, “I’ll be back. Just forgot something.”

He heard a grunt of acknowledgement from the female alpha, so he went and left to his car. 

\----

The door opens, Adam seating himself at the passenger seat, placing his bag at his feet, putting on his seatbelt. 

“So, you’re Become One,” Adam inquired. 

“Yes, and I can assume that you’re Gasp Adam?” Aleksandr asked in return. 

“Yea, I’m guessing we’re going to her house?”

“Yes.”

“What’s your name, though?”

“The name is Aleksandr Voronin, my dear Adam,” Aleksandr said, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

“Oh. Voronin….”

This made Adam uncomfortable, knowing the fact that there was yet another member of the mafia, though this time, it was the enemy of the Soldati. 

“You know of us?”

“My dad’s a cop.”

“Hah! The irony, what would your father say about your relationship with the soldier girl?”

“He’d probably disown me or something.”

Aleksandr laughed, a lone tear coming out of his left eye. The older man pushes his hair out from his face, and continues talking, “So you’re probably wondering why I’m with the girl, yes?”

“Yea? Like, aren’t the Soldati and Voronin kinda hating on eachother?”

“At the moment, not quite. I’m sure you’re aware that Silvia is to turn 18, yes?”

“Yea, why’s that matter?”

“At 18, she is to inherit everything, I’m sure you know since you’ve met her father, and…”

“And?”

“She is to marry someone from the Voronin family to solidify an alliance of some sort. I’m sure you get what I’m saying, yes?”

Adam nodded, taking in the information. So, Silvia is going to marry this bastard just for the sake of the family? He didn’t like it, but it couldn’t be helped. Adam knew he can’t exactly break up a wedding, especially when it could lead to all-out war between the two families in the city. 

“So what?” Adam replied, his voice lowering. 

“As much as I want Silvia for myself,” this angered the omega, “I know that you make her happy. And if you make her happy, then… I’ll permit you to see her, omega. Or….”

“Or what?” Adam weakly growled, attempting to seem threatening, though failing. 

“Become the “breeding bitch”, omega,” Aleksandr states, pulling up to the driveway of Silvia’s residence. 

The alpha continued, “If you become our “omega” then you’ll be able to see Silvia more often, even live with her.”

Adam unbuckled his seatbelt, “So for me to be with Silvia, I just gotta pump out babies or some shit?”

The two got out of the car, making their way to the house.

“Yes, though, you would only need to bear a minimum of two children, though more just in case the children are not, well, alphas.”

“So you want two alpha children?” Adam asked, his brows raised.

“Yes, and if we’re lucky, it would be the first two children. I’m aware of the consequences of birth, so you would be… taken care of greatly to ensure healthy children, omega.”

“Tsk, fine,” Adam grumbled, “Cut that omega shit though, makes me feel weird.”

“Noted.”

Adam rolled his eyes as he finally entered the house, smelling the scent of leaves strongly in the air. He didn’t know what kind of leaves, only that it just smelled like leaves. 

Soon enough, he sees Silvia appear, placing two cups, their handles having a ribbon, one silver, and the other black, onto the table. 

She looked up as soon as she saw the omega, startled at his appearance.

“What? When? How-”

“I brought him, my sweet,” Aleksandr quickly explained, placing his coat on the coat hanger at the entrance, taking off his shoes as well. “I assume that is the tea?”

“Yes, but-”

“Make your lover some as well, he’ll need some if he doesn’t want to pass out.”

Adam glared at the blonde, “Excuse you, I don’t pass out!”

Silvia snorted, quickly making another batch of tea specifically for Adam. 

“I heard that! Also, why the tea?”

Instead of Silvia explained, Aleksandr decided in her place, “The tea that the Soldati family makes are quite…. Useful during heats and ruts. It keeps one from going overboard, I’m sure you know. The last time we went without tea, let’s just say things got messy. And violent.”

“Oh. So, how’re we going to do this?” Adam asked the two of them, not sure how it would go done. Sure, he had sex with Silvia before, but this time, Aleksandr seems to apart this time. And it would be the first time that Adam would experience a female alpha’s rut. Which, he knows isn’t much different than a male’s rut except for one thing. 

Female alphas have retractable dicks. 

He didn’t know if it was true or not, but he doesn’t know how he’ll react. The few times that the two engaged in sex, it was always him entering her, not the other way around. It was a good feeling, too. Was he going to give up that feeling this time around? He sure hopes not. 

“Adam, I finished your tea. Gather round, we’re all going to take our tea.”

The three sat at the dinner table, each taking a swig of the tea, despite it being kind of hot. They drank it all, till the last drop. They each slammed their cups when they were done, Silvia quickly shooing them away, picking up the cups and placing them in the sink. 

Soon the three of them found themselves in a guest room, the room being large and having a bathroom attached. 

The two men sat themselves on the bed as Silvia locked the door. 

“Now what?” Adam asked. 

“We wait,” came Aleksandr’s reply. 

It was going to be a long three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome chapter is next!! Woohoo!! Smut!! 
> 
> Hopefully, it will turn out okay :D


	13. the threesome that everyone waited for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a threesome.

The three of them waited. 

And waited. 

It was only five minutes before Adam asked if there was anything to do while they waited for Silvia’s rut to begin. 

“There is board games,” Silvia said. 

“Like what?”

“Monopoly.”

“Bruh.”

Silvia shrugged, getting off from the bed, walking towards the closet, taking out the board game. 

They began playing, having nothing better to do in the meantime. 

It escalated quickly- Silvia nearly punching Aleksandr for somehow attaining more money or something of the sort, Adam having to restrain the alpha since he was of equal strength, 

Adam managed to calm her down soon enough, resuming the game as Silvia threw a glare at the other alpha. 

Eventually, everyone got too bored and tired of playing. 

So they called it a night, everyone leaving the room to wear put on the proper night clothes that they usually wore, everyone going into bed together, even if it was slightly uncomfortable due to Aleksandr’s presence. 

\----

It was the middle of the night, when Silvia woke up. She carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake up the other two, quickly and quietly going to the bathroom. 

There she merely sat on the ground, her mind slightly dizzy. 

She felt other things too. 

She felt her shorts becoming too tight, her breathing was heavy and loud, her body getting warmer yet not too warm. 

It took her a moment to realize that she was in her rut. 

Since she took the tea, she was calm and collected. If she didn’t take the tea, she may have woken everyone up and caused harm. 

She sighed, wondering what to do. 

She decided it would be best to run a cold bath, since both Adam and Aleksandr were asleep. 

So she did. 

She undressed herself once the bath was sufficiently filled, putting her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She entered the bath, enjoying the coolness of it, letting out a small moan. 

She fully submerges herself in it, unwinding. 

She stayed in for quite a while, though she knew that she would have to eventually leave so that her skin wouldn’t wrinkle too much. 

She probably stayed in for an hour or two, before deciding to leave. 

Once she did, she thoroughly dried herself, finding that her skin was quite cold to the touch. She then drained the bath, hunching over the tub to do so. 

She didn’t hear the door open. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, a head resting on top of her shoulder. She realized that it was Adam due to the scent of dark chocolate that was wafting from the omega. 

“Oh Adam, I--” She began. 

“You’ve started, haven’t you?” Came the husky voice of the omega. 

Silvia could feel something press against her behind, her face becoming warmer once she realized what it was. 

“Oh, I, uh-”

“Aleksandr is up now. Actually, he woke me up. He sent me to check on you, that cheeky bastard,” he commented. 

“Oh.”

“That tea works wonders, alpha. I don’t feel like fainting, or have a dizzy head, and I’m not producing as much slick as I would during a heat, which I don’t mind since I don’t plan on being penetrated.”

Silvia let out a small growl from the back of her throat after hearing that comment. Don’t plan on being penetrated? Well, she’ll see about that. 

Before Silvia could do anything, Aleksandr walked in his naked glory. 

The blood man nodded to the omega, who then tore the towel off of Silvia’s body. It was then when she realized that the omega was naked as well, staring at his body. 

The omega picked up the female alpha, tossing her over his shoulder, the alpha yelping in surprise. 

The omega then walked back to the bedroom, the male alpha following behind. The omega threw Silvia onto the bed, earning another yelp from her. 

She wondered if the tea truly took effect, but to her realization, it did. The omega’s tea was to keep them from fainting and passing out, meant to keep them conscious all throughout the process. Was this possessive nature rising from the fact that there was a male alpha as well? 

She didn’t know, but she did not care to. She sat up quickly, Aleksandr soon finding his position from behind her, as Adam took position in front of her. 

“Got the lube?” Adam questioned, staring at the new development between Silvia’s legs- a penis located where her clitoris was supposed to be. 

“Yes,” Aleksandr replied, waving the bottle of lube. 

“Lit, gimme it.”

Aleksandr handed Adam the lube, who then applied it to his genitals, then handed it back to Aleksandr, who did the same, though only after putting on a condom. 

Silvia merely sat there, gasping when she felt two fingers probing at her entrance. 

“You’re not that wet…. Maybe it’s because of the bath…” Adam commented. 

Behind her, Silvia heard Aleksandr’s gruff voice. 

“Touch yourself,” the alpha behind her commanded. 

So she did, though it was a slow 5 minutes. Usually, it took longer if she wasn’t in the mood, but she was in her rut. 

She stopped when Aleksandr commanded her to, Adam once more probing his fingers , though this time, he slipped them in. He began with two, then adding a third, doing it for another few minutes to get her warmed up. 

Silvia let out laboured breaths, not one to be vocal during sex. These laboured breaths were enough for the two men, as Adam then slowly entered the alpha. 

It took a few moments until the omega was fully sheathed inside of her, grabbing onto her ass, lifting her up at an angle. Silvia wrapped her arms around the omega, when she gasped loudly in pain when she felt another cock sliding inside her ever so slowly- though this time, it was entering her ass. 

Aleksandr stopped then moved, stopped then moved, the process being somewhat painful but tolerable once Silvia got used to it. It was less painful than she thought, but painful nonetheless. She thanked the gods silently for lube. 

The two then thrusted, though in a pattern. If Adam was inside, Alek was out. If Alek was in, then Adam was out. 

It was oddly enjoyable for the female alpha, huffing and puffing all throughout, a few moans leaving her lips. 

Then Alek and Adam started attacking her body with their mouths, sucking and biting onto the alpha’s skin. 

From being double penetrated, Siliva orgasmed around the two cocks, her own dick ejaculating onto Adam’s stomach, the omega too focused on thrusting to care. 

Her orgasm then triggered the climaxes of the two males, feeling the alpha’s knot form inside her, and the omega’s cum spurting inside of her, no doubt entering her womb. 

Silvia could feel a ball form inside her as well, no about from the latex that contained Alek’s ejaculation. 

She felt the two pull their cocks out, leaving the female alpha feeling empty. She could feel some of Adam’s cum dripping from her entrance, shuddering in discomfort in the feeling. 

Aleksandr then pulled off the condom, tying it up, getting off the bed as Adam got off too, throwing the condom into a nearby trash bin. Adam briefly walked over to the counter, getting a napkin to wipe off the alpha’s ejaculation from his stomach. The two males returned to the bed, and traded places, this time Alek was in front of her, Adam in behind. 

Adam did the same as before, though this time, he put on a condom then applying lube, handing it to Alek once he was done. Alek didn’t put on a condom, but applied lube. 

Silvia realized that the two were only putting on condoms since they were doing anal, which can get rather messy if not wearing the proper things. 

The two then entered inside the female alpha, faster that time since there was no real need to prep her.

Silvia moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of being filled with the two cocks, though she noticed that Alek’s cock was larger than Adam’s, probably due to the fact that Alek was an alpha. 

Then they began the second round, similar to the first. Like the first time, Silvia orgasmed first, now spilling her seed onto Alek's stomach, faster this time since she was much more sensitive from her last climax. 

Yet, unlike last time, the two males kept on going, lasting a little longer, though by half a minute. 

The two came inside her, Silvia feeling Alek’s knot better than before, his seed seeming to fill her up much more than the omega’s. 

The whole ordeal went without a name escaping anyone’s mouth, the only sound behind the one of skin slapping skin and the heavy breathing of everyone and the occasional moan or whine. 

Adam pulled out, taking off his condom, tying it and and walked to the trash bin to throw it away as Alek remained inside of Silvia for another minute or so ‘til his knot died down. 

The three were too exhausted to continue, so as Alek pulled out and went to grab a napkin, he told Adam something, though Silvia was too exhausted to listen. 

She then felt a wet towel near her entrance, realizing that it was Adam who was cleaning up the cum, though unfortunately, some of the ejaculations got on the bed, creating a stain the size of a softball. She heard Adam mutter a curse, then feeling picked up.

She looked up and saw Alek, who only pressed a kiss against Silvia’s forehead, earning a louder curse from the omega. 

Adam replaced the bedsheets with fresher ones, placing the soiled ones into a laundry basket nearby. 

Once all was said and done, Alek placed Silvia back on the bed, laying by her right. Adam joined the laying couple moments later, laying by Silvia’s right, the three going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm oddly proud of this


	14. anger and surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia's rut has ended yet Silvia does something impulsively, causing some damage to her relationship with Adam. 
> 
> Sarai goes to the park with Malvin and Axel, but trouble may follow.

The next few days went relatively normal. 

The three of them engaged in sexual activity whenever they were awake, only ever breaking off to eat or to use the restroom. 

At some point, all three were in the tiny bathtub, showering (as the tub doubled as a shower), though that didn't last long as they found no space to ‘shower’. 

Though, despite the rut being over, that didnt mean they could stop drinking the tea. The tea was necessary to suppress Silvia’s rut, and if she didn’t take it, then her rut would extend longer than it should. Aleksandr and Adam had to continue since they were still affected by Silvia’s rut. 

It was Friday, midday. Sarai wasn’t home (being at school and all) and neither was Karina. 

The three of them had the house to themselves. 

They left the room once they deemed that Silvia was no longer in her rut, allowing them free reign. 

The first thing that Silvia did was to bake, bouncing around, not waiting a minute longer to get her hands on the ingredients to make her famous red velvet cupcakes, the same ones that Adam first tried after they met. 

Though, Aleksandr left right after, saying his farewells, stating that he was needed somewhere Goddess knows what. 

This ultimately left Silvia and Adam all alone. 

As Silvia finished mixing all the ingredients together, placing them into the oven, Adam spoke up. 

“So, what do we do now?”

Silvia hummed for a moment, processing the question in her mind. 

“Well, the party is tomorrow,” she simply states, closing the oven. 

“Party?”

“Yeah, the end of the month celebration, my father mentioned it, remember?” She says as she pulls out a chair, now facing the omega in front of her. 

The omega had taken a quick shower, his slightly long locks still damp, framing his face just right. He wore simple attire, a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweats, contrasting the alpha’s outfit; a mere nude color bra with gym shorts along with her pink apron, her hair tied into a ponytail (the last time she didn’t ended up her hair getting accidently getting dipped into the batter, a mess she never wants to relive). 

It remained quiet for another minute, the silence becoming too much for the two of them. Silvia got up hastily, nearly knocking her chair down while Adam remained in his. He stared at Silvia, raising a brow at her actions, his mouth forming an “o” shape once that Silvia sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around the omega. 

“What did he say before the two of you got in?” She quietly asked him, Adam feeling the alpha’s breath against him. It was a weird sensation. 

He placed his arms around the waist of the alpha, then commenting, “Well, he said I would have to become a ….” 

His scent became stronger, more bitter, which caused the smell of sweet cherries to be released from Silvia in an attempt to calm him down. It did, to an extent, though the omega still seemed pissed off. 

“A what?” She asks. 

“ A ‘breeding bitch’. He wants me to have your guys’ heirs,” he completed. 

Silvia let out a silent ‘ah’, now finally understanding. It wouldn’t be difficult for her to carry a child, but it would be difficult for her to become pregnant by another alpha. She remembers when Aleksandr knotted her, recalling the feeling with much more clarity, 

It was slightly painful. 

Her body wasn’t meant to hold in knots, unlike the omegas. Sure, she could take one but that did not mean that she should. She could still feel some pain from being sore, but it was light so she wasn’t all that concerned. 

Silvia nuzzled her head into the crook of Adam’s neck, enjoying the warmth that he was emitting. 

A thought came to her, and as quickly as it came, she quickly acted upon it. 

Without warning to the omega, Silvia’s canines stabbed into Adam’s scent glands. Adam’s body tensed up, his arm now hugging onto Silvia much more strongly, whining from the pain. Adam could feel a tear stream down his eye, his breathing now becoming heavier.   
They stayed in that position for a moment, the silence now seeming to have a new meaning to the both of them. To Silvia, it was calming, but for Adam? It was torturous. 

The act itself kind of surprised Adam, since Silvia never asked to do so. In fact, it angered him. 

Why didn’t she ask? He thought that she would ask. Why didn’t she? 

As soon as Silvia removed herself from his neck, Adam quickly lifted her up and slammed her against the wall, her head creating a loud ‘thud’ when it came into contact with the wall. 

He kept her locked in that position as Silvia rubbed her head, groaning from the pain. 

“What. The. Hell?!” He quietly yelled at her, his voice harsher, the scent of dark chocolate becoming stronger and bitter than before. 

It seemed to dawn on Silvia as to what she did. 

There was no use remedying it. 

“I…. just thought about doing it so I did, I-”

“You should have asked.”

“I know, but-”

“Why didn’t you if you knew?”

“I thought-”

“That it would be okay?”

At this point he was screaming at her, the omega’s face flushed with anger. 

“Under no circumstance, dear alpha, is it okay to do something to me without my consent,” Adam seethed. 

Silvia nodded, her pupils shrinking, her eyes widening, her body visibly shaking. 

Adam pulled away, his body emitting extreme heat. Silvia’s leg gave out, falling to the ground loudly, her face blank. 

Adam could smell something burn, so he went over to the oven, grabbing some mitts, opened it and pulled the almost burnt cupcakes from the oven. He carelessly threw the tray onto the counter, though luckily it landed onto the counter with a loud thud, none of the cupcakes dropping. 

As Silvia began composing herself, Adam left the kitchen. 

After Silvia felt like herself again, now sitting on the table, her hands on her temples as she processed the events, Adam walked passed her, his bag on his shoulder, leaving and slamming the door. Silvia could feel her stomach drop, the distressing scent of cherries now filling the air. 

She hopes that she could remedy the situation, somehow. 

\------

Sarai patiently waited for the arrival of her ride, sitting at the bench, far from the old white lady. 

Soon enough, she saw the familiar red car again, running towards it with glee, entering the car, greeting the alpha/beta couple in the car. 

The car drove, this time taking a different route. Instead of the familiar houses that Sarai memorized that was the path to Malvin’s house, she saw a different, unfamiliar set of houses. 

“Malvin, where are we going?” She asked him, staring out the car window. 

“You’ll see!” Axel chirped. 

In seconds, Sarai saw a park filled with children around her age and even younger. She saw two sets of swings, one for the older kids and a set for the younger children. She saw slides, a fake mountain, monkey bars, a bridge, and so on. 

“Oh gosh! A park,” she happily squeaked, the scent of strawberries becoming stronger, the sweet scent causing the gay couple to smile. 

Malvin parked the car, Sarai already taking off her seatbelt and left the car even before Malvin could properly park it. The child zoomed to the playground, laughing loudly as the two men saw her figure disappear into the horde of children playing. 

The two placed themselves at an isolated bench, one near the playground so that they could keep an eye on Sarai, yet far enough not to cause a disturbance, as alphas were not usually seen at the playground unless the alpha was a child.

In a matter of a few minutes, Sarai popped up before them, a girl right behind her. 

“Hey guys, look at us! We look like twins!”

Axel and Malvin turned their heads to face the girls instead of each other, their now lost conversation being about school and plans for the future. They looked at the girl, who had twin pigtails, the same shade of dirty blonde as Sarai. The girl also had the same exact face, down to the last mole on the side of her mouth and to the birthmark on the same location on their left hand. 

It took a moment to realize something. 

The girl was decked out in blue, wearing a blue long sleeved polo shirt, wearing jean overalls and had blue sneakers on. Even the hair ties keeping her hair in place had small blue bows. 

Axel and Malvin looked at eachother, then back to the girl. 

“Oh, h-hello, I’m Orisa Aiza,” the look alike said, fiddling with her fingers, not making any eye contact with the beta or alpha. 

Axel first composed himself, clearing his throat. 

“Well, how are you today? I must say, it’s quite the coincidence that the two of you met each other, huh?” He said, not letting his voice waver. He didn’t like to be in the situation, but there was no way out. 

“O-oh, yeah… I’m good….” Orisa mumbled. 

Sarai excitedly grabbed her hand, waving at the two, and said “We’ll be playing around, okay Axel and Malvin? Later!” 

Sarai ran off, dragging the shy Orisa with her. 

Malvin was the first to break the silence, his word being: “Fuck.”

Oh fuck indeed, oh fuck. 

“Do we tell Karina about this? It’s rather important….” Axel whispered to Malvin. 

“Yea… She has to know that her younger sister is in the area. Doubt that she would be happy to hear ‘bout it tho,” Malvin grunted. 

“Yeah, considering the fact that… well, Sarai and-”

“Yeah, I know. How long did you think before the kid realizes?”

“Hopefully not long. We’ll have to leave soon, in case that woman is here or Aiza’s bodyguards are there. It’ll cause trouble if they knew.”

“True, but we need an excuse.”

“I’ll think of one eventually. Let the kid play for another minute or so, doubt that Orisa will show Sarai to whoever brought her there, hopefully.”

“Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have,,,,, so many assignmentss,,,,,,,, ah fuck.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed.


	15. Sarai knows and Zorra arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia is still depressed but has more pressing matters to attend. 
> 
> Adam was chilling with his boy Antonio but then Richard comes along and somewhat ruins it.

Helping Hand 15

Adam got home relatively easy, no one being home at the time. He went straight to his room, dropping his bag and rushed to the bathroom to see how bad the bite was. 

The wound was alright, already clotted, only two large scabs being there. He pressed his fingers against it, wincing at the pain. He sighed loudly, leaving the bathroom, now walking to the kitchen for some painkillers. 

He wondered what he should do- there was the party tomorrow that he was invited to and frankly, he was afraid of the consequences if he didn’t go. But he didn’t want to see Silvia, at least, not so soon after what she did. He didn’t mind being scented by her, no, he absolutely loved it. 

It was the fact that she didn’t ask that pissed him off. 

It has been about an hour since the scenting, the smell of cherries already being prominent in his scent. Instead of plain dark chocolate, it was now smelled like cherry flavored dark chocolate, or something like that. He didn’t know, he never looked at what kind of dark chocolate there was, though he was aware that there was dark chocolate with pepper in it, so perhaps his idea of what his scent smelled like wasn’t too far fetched. 

He recalled Silvia’s expression, hurt from his harsh remarks towards her. He saw the regret in her eyes, but he knew that he had to leave her alone so that she could rethink her actions. 

He sat down on a kitchen chair, pulling out his phone. He decided the best course of action was to call his best friend, Antonio. 

\------

Silvia was sitting on the couch rather gloomily, until she heard the doorbell ring. She slowly went up from her position, taking small steps, then looking through the peep-hole of the door. She saw Malvin, Axel and her cousin all standing, Sarai having a huge smile on her face. Silvia then opened the door, Sarai running in, hugging her cousin, then running off to her room all chipper and happy. Though the two people now left before her were not quite as elastic as the young child. 

“Malvin? Axel? I thought-”

“She’s here,” Malvin interrupted. 

“Who?” Silvia asked, her mind now focused on the new situation. It sounded concerning. Who was here? Was it her grandmother? Was it a cop? 

Axel looked inside, making sure that Sarai was gone, and whispered, “Sarai’s mother.”

Ah, Sarai’s mother. Right, just great. Just so great. 

Silvia loudly sighed, allowing her friends to enter the household. Her aunt had abandoned her cousin, only taking the younger twin, not wanting to bear the burden of having to provide for two children despite having the means to do so. 

“I’ve made cupcakes, though they’re a little burnt,” she told them, leading her friends to the kitchen. 

“Where’s Adam?” Axel asked loudly, not seeing the omega anywhere. He could smell dark chocolate, yet not seeing the bearer of the scent. 

Malvin elbowed the beta, having realized that something went down, causing Axel to loudly exclaim at the action, giving his partner a look. 

“Ah, well, I rather not say,” Silvia said, putting her hand on the back of her neck, “Anyways, how do you guys know?”

Malvin took a seat at the dinner table, Axel following his lead. 

“She met her,” Malvin stated, his face not giving away any emotion. He looked completely deadpanned and tired, as if he wore himself out over something. 

“Who?”

“Her… sister.”

Silvia stayed quiet for a moment. It was bad enough that her aunt was in town, but the fact that Sarai met her twin sister was quite troubling. Sarai was adopted by Karina when she was a year old, so Sarai didn’t have any memory of her mother or her younger sister. Sarai may be young, but she wasn’t dumb, so there was the possibility that she could be questioning as to why there was another person who looked exactly like her. 

“Do you know anything else?” She asked them, desperate for more information. If her aunt was here, then there had to be a good reason as to why. Her aunt married rich- there was no reason why she had to return, especially since she left her daughter to her sister.

Malvin and Axel shook their heads.

Axel piped up, “If you need any help, we’ll be here.”

“Thanks,” Silvia muttered. 

“Anyways, we’ll take our leave, good luck, Sil,” Malvin commented, getting up and walking to the door, Axel following right behind him, leaving Silvia alone in the living room to her thoughts. The two didn’t want to stay any longer than they should. 

Silvia groaned loudly in frustration. She wanted to tell Malvin and Axel more things. She wanted to tell them about the recent incident with Adam, the fact that she had to share her rut with both Adam and Aleksandr, that her life seemed to be worsening with every step along the way. 

But she didn’t. She already shared too much information about her family to her beloved friends- they knew she was not like most students, having strong connections to the gang and being on track to inherit it, as well as knowing about her family situation (which was quite complicated, now that she thought about it).

She wanted to curl into a ball and weep, but she didn’t have the time to do so. She needed to tell Sarai about the girl that she met and what it met 

All she hoped is that she would take it well. 

She walked through the short hallway, slowly pushing the pink door to her cousin’s room. She saw Sarai sitting at her desk, still content from the outing. 

“So, I’ve heard you met a person who looked like you at the park,” Silvia began.

“Oh yeah! She looked exactly like me,” she chirped, though something seemed off. Her smile didn’t match her eyes. 

“You seem to know something.”

“I’ve heard.”

It took Silvia a moment to realize what she meant. 

Sarai had been eavesdropping the entire time.

But the conversation between the alpha and her friends was short lived. 

“Heard what?” She asked, attempting to coax more out of her cousin. 

Her cousin picked up a knife that was gifted to her by her grandmother, staring at it intently. 

“You know, Axel isn’t as quiet as he thinks he is,” she commented, her voice dropping. 

She looked up, her smile gone, her eyes seeming to dim. Silvia could tell that the scent of strawberries got stronger, more intense. 

“Ah, you know about the girl being your sister, then?” 

“Yea…. I met her mother too,” she said, “She was nice, but she looked very familiar. Too familiar. She looked a little like you, but then I saw the girl, and thought, ‘dang, she looks a lot like her’ but then I remember that I looked a lot like the girl. So, I thought, ‘dang, I might look like this lady’s kid or something’. I guess that was the case, huh?” 

Silvia didn’t say anything in return, choosing to remain silent. 

“Why?”

Silvia didn’t reply. 

She didn’t know how to. 

\------

Antonio sat on the edge of Adam’s bed, his face scrunched up in disgust as he heard the events that his dear friend was telling him.

“So, ya telling me that lil miss Cherry scented you without consent?”

“Yea,” Adam sighed unhappily. 

“Ah, fuck man. You can come over if you want? My ma won’t be home as usual, and we can watch those sappy rom-coms that you like so much dude,” Antonio told him.

Adam nodded slowly, his mind still somewhat focused on the event with Silvia. 

Antonio got up, Adam doing the same, grabbing his bag. 

The two then proceeded to leave the house, already on their way to the bus stop when a car pulled up right next to them. 

It was Richard. 

Adam heard his friend curse ‘oh shit’. 

“Ah, Adam and Mister Celestino, pleasant to see the two of you here, I never thought that the two of you would be friends,” Richard commented from inside the car, “Get in. Both of you, I must discuss something of importance. Now.”

Antonio quickly pulled onto his friend’s wrist, dragging them to the other side of the car, opening in, pushing Adam in, then rushing in themselves and quickly putting on the seatbelt as Adam processed what just happened. 

Richard only smiled at the scene, the man being right next to the omega. He raised a brow, sniffing the omega. 

“Ah, so she’s done it. Well, that one thing I do not need to discuss,” he quietly mumbled, then loudly said, “Anyways boys, I don’t have much time left, so I’ll give you the rundown.”

The car began moving. 

“Adam, I need to know if you’ll be Silvia's husband or will you be the… omega to her and the Voronin’s heir?”

Adam put on his seatbelt, “I’ve been told that I will have to become the second one, why?”

“There has been a slight change… to the plans,” Richard stated. 

It was Adam’s turn to raise a brow, his friend firmly clutching onto the omega’s shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” Adam asked the handsome alpha.

“Luzarya Soldati has recently passed away, which will hasten things a tad.”

Adam could feel his friend’s breath against his ear, hearing what Antonio had to say (all he said was that Luzarya was Silvia’s grandmother).

“And this means?” He motioned, trying to understand what the man wanted him to know.

“Silvia will have to take my place as my heir, as Madam Soldati was overseeing me. Now that she is gone, I am no longer allowed to remain in my current position.”

Adam stared at the taller man, still not understanding. 

Richard sighed loudly, rolling his eyes, “Boy, this means you’ll be getting into your position faster.”

“Oh,” was all Adam said. 

He wasn’t sure what that exactly entailed, nor did he believe that he wanted to know either. 

All this meant was that chaos was ensured unless something was done about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay
> 
> I still have a shit ton of assignments but at least I now know what kind of collisions conserves momentum and what kind conserves kinetic energy.


	16. the young brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia finds out something shocking and Adam meets someone new.

Helping hand 16

The sky became dark and cloudy, not a single star to be seen. 

Silvia and Sarai quietly sat upon their small couch in front of the living room tv, when they heard the door slam open. 

Silvia quickly placed herself in front of Sarai, acting like a shield, at least until she realized just who exactly it was that slammed the door open. 

The smell of peppermint was strong, yet the woman who smelled like such staggered, flopping onto the ground, letting go of her hand, a small pool of blood appearing underneath the woman. 

“Sarai, get the first aid kit!” Silvia commanded, rushing to her aunt, closing the door so as to not let anyone see inside. She grabbed onto her aunt’s shoulders, managing to put her against the wall. 

“What happened?” Silvia asked, her voice high and worried, pressing her hands against the wound that was releasing blood by the second. 

“Ah, well… let’s say…. Things are gon…..na be changing, kid,” Karina coughed. 

Sarai then appeared with the first aid kit, being quick with her hands. Sarai handed her cousin the medical fabric and a piece of thick cloth to stop the bleeding. Silvia pressed the cloth against her aunt’s bare torso, then rolled the fabric around it, tying it up so that the cloth could stay in place. 

“Thanks kids,” Karina coughed again, placing a hand onto Silvia’s shoulder. The two girls helped their aunt stand up, aiding her to the kitchen table. 

“What happened?!” Sarai asked, tears threatened to stream down her face, mucus leaking from her nose, and in general not a sight to be seen. Silvia tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on the younger one’s back, though it barely seemed to help.

“Well, I killed her. Nana Lu,” Karina stated, “Oh and my sister-”

“We know about Photine,” Silvia interrupted,”But what do you mean you’ve killed grandma Lu?”

“The old hag is dead, Sil. You’ll be taking over now, boss,” Karina smirked. 

“What!? I’m not ready!” Silvia exclaimed in return, her face flushed red. 

“Of course you are!” Karina shouted back, her presence seeming to get larger, effectively silencing the young alpha, “I have prepared you for your entire life, so you. Are. Ready. Got it?” Karina then turns to Sarau, “And Sarai, kid, you’re going to get extra lessons.”

Sarai only nodded, remaining quiet, clutching onto Silvia’s arm. 

“As for Photine, she’ll just be visiting. I don’t want either of you interacting with the Aiza family, got it?”

The cousins nodded in reply, not wanting to make any noise to anger the beta even more. Karina was a force to be reckoned with. Karina was a skilled assassin, and with all the built up rage from the many years of being out of her element and thus falling out of practice, it was safe to say that Karina was the most angry in years. Silvia couldn’t remember a time when her aunt was ever this angry, only always seeming to be exhausted. 

The beta woman stood up, seeming to feel better, and said, “Also guys, your medical skills suck. The both of you are getting lessons on medical aid next week by one of the gang’s doctors, and I’ll make sure that the both of you recieve it.”

The beta left the kitchen, slaughtering off to her room. 

Sarai was still clutching onto Siliva’s arm, and quietly asked, “Is she going to be like this from now on now that nana Lu isn’t here anymore?”

“I don’t know, kid. I don’t know. I’ll make some hot chocolate okay? We can watch a movie in my room tonight, if you want,” Silvia suggested, not wanting to see the sadden face of her cousin’s.

Sarai slowly nodded. 

Silvia gave her cousin a weak smile and then went on to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. 

\--------

It was morning, and it was the day of the celebration. Silvia wasn’t sure if she could call it a party, since it would be too formal to be one. 

Her dress was dropped off early by someone, perhaps one of ‘her’ underlings.   
The dress was simple and red, a collared dress, smooth to the touch yet thick. 

She didn’t know whether to bring Sarai or not- the celebration was no place for a child. She didn’t know if it would be better to leave her to Axel and Malvin, since they take good care of her cousin. Though she was unsure if she would be safe there.   
Though, the celebration would be held at one of the clubs, which had a ‘safe’ level at the top floor. She knew her half brother would be in the safe level, since he was always to be somewhere with high end security. 

Hopefully she wouldn't regret taking her dear cousin there. 

\------

Adam woke up from the sound of an alarm loudly beeping. He sat up to turn the alarm off, though he was spooked by his surroundings. 

Instead of the familiar bed and room, it was a plain white room, though elegantly decorated. Everything was white, the bedsheets, the bedpost, the wardrobe, everything. 

It was as if all the objects were waiting to be painted appropriately. 

It took a moment to realize where he was- he was at the official Soldati residence. 

Silvia’s first home. 

He remembered the conversation that he had with Richard. 

Silvia was going to take over, and was going to get married. Adam didn’t like that- Silvia was meant to be his partner, his one and only. Yet he would have to share her with another- though what could he do about it? 

He didn’t like the fact that Silvia would be forced to take the roll as the boss, even if at first she was going to have to get people to help her do her job. 

Though, what he didn;t like most was the fact that he would not be allowed to be intimate with the alpha for a while. At least, not until he was 18. This fact was something that Richard emphasized greatly, stating that the reason was for the omega to think through on being the Omega of the two alphas. 

And he wouldn’t turn 18 for another two months. 

The omega only groaned loudly at his predicament. He got up and dressed in regular clothing, nothing too complicated. 

He stepped out of the room, the long hallway welcoming him with its numerous paintings. He heard the door next to his open, seeing a small child stepping out. 

The child looked similar to Richard, with the exception of his eyes- instead of dark brown, they were bright green. 

“Sup?” Adam called out to the kid, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

The child walked closer to him, saying nothing. 

Until the child was right in front of Adam. 

The child didn’t do a thing, only staring at Adam, sniffing the air. 

Adam crouched down, now face to face with the child. He noticed that the child smelled like cinnamon. 

Suddenly, the child pulled the omega into an embrace, hearing the child burst into tears. 

In panic, Adam quickly picked up the child and brought him to the all white room, closing the door and sitting himself and the child onto the bed. He let the child cry onto his shoulder for the next few minutes, tears staining the omega’s cotton shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” the child apologized through his tears hiccuping and rubbing his eye. He held onto the cotton shirt. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Adam replied softly.

“You just smell like my big sister,” the child commented quietly, “anyways, I’m Lorenzo Zorra. You are?”

“I’m Adam Thomasson. You have a big sister?”

“Y-yea, she is about six years older than me, I don’t get to see her often though.”

“What’s her name?”

“I dunno, I just call her big sister whenever I see her.”

“Ah, okay. What does your big sister smell like?”

“Cherries.”

“Ah, I see.”

“What are you here for, Adam?”

“Well, I have to attend a stupid party or something like that.”

“Oh, the monthly celebrations. Yea, dad likes those things. I guess you're important then?”

“Only because I know someone important.”

“Is it my big sister?”

“Maybe.”

The child’s eye seemed to brighten at the thought, now tugging onto Adam’s shirt much more harshly in excitement. 

“Really? How is she? Is she going to come?”

“Well, she is okay, and I think so.”

Adam didn’t want to break the news that Silvia may not be okay, considering what was happening at the moment. 

Though he didn’t need to, as the door opened, his friend Antonio walked through. 

“Hey Ada- oh, hey kid,” Antonio began, now just noticing the beta. 

“Who are you?” Lorenzo ased. 

“Antonio. I work for the boss, ya know.”

Lorenzo turned to face Adam, and asked, “Do you work for the boss too?”

Adam didn’t know how to answer that, instead Antonio answered for him. 

“Well, soon, he will. Now, we gots some things to do kid, so unless you wanna hear some boring smack about how well we gon do next month, ya might wanna go wander elsewhere.”

“You’re just trying to get rid of me,” Lorenzo fumed. 

Antonio looked straight at the kid, his expression dead, “Kid, if I wanted to listen to a bunch of old men talk, I rather listen to my abuelos talkin’ about how my cousin is doing better than me. But I don’t, but I gotta. So, scram.”

Lorenzo didn’t say anything, but left, humphing.   
“What are we going to do?” Adam asked his friend, standing up. 

“Didn’t you listen to what I said? We’re gon listen to old men speak- specifically, Cherry’s daddio. He has to go through some process to bequeath his shit to Silvia and co. He doesn’t want us to wreck shit while he’s gone, so we gon go with him.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Let’s go.”

Antonio walked out, Adam following behind, walking through the long and wide hallway. 

Sometimes, there was an occasional maid or two, each one of them wearing casual clothing bur in black, only wearing the famous white apron on top, moving things here and there. All betas. 

Other times there were men decked out in suits, or dark flexible clothing. They all smelled neutral, save for a few who had a distinct alpha scent. Not a single one turned to face the omega or the beta, which Adam found odd, though he figured that the men had better things to worry about than a wandering omega. 

Then he remembered that he was scented. 

Scented by the future head of the organization. 

Perhaps that’s why no one questioned why he or his friend were there. 

Adam remained quiet on this though, despite feeling his friend’s uneasiness. He wanted to comfort his friend, to smolder him with his scent and to help him be better, but he couldn’t exactly do that out in the open. 

Though, soon enough, the two of them reached their final destination- Richard’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a dbq to write and it's almost 2am
> 
> my dbq is due technically tmr at 12pm : )
> 
> yay
> 
> hope yall enjoyed it, especially you PreteenLuvr : D


	17. signed into law forevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai signs some important stuff

Silvia stood in front of the large, brick building. It looked run down, but she knew that inside was far much better than the outside. 

Sarai was standing next to her, holding her cousin’s hand. She dressed nicer than usual, wearing a white polo tucked into a pair of nice black jeans, with matching brown boots. Silvia herself wore a similar outfit, though she wore a red blouse instead of a polo. 

They entered the building, going to the desk. 

Inside was all quiet and calm, a few plants here and there and a few cushioned seats for people to sit on and wait. 

The person behind the desk was a beta, who was looking through their phone, not noticing that Silvia and Sarai were there until Silvia cleared her throat to get their attention.   
They looked up, realizing that Silvia was there, eyeing them down. 

“Oh, hello, I apologize for the wait. May I ask your names and what your business is?” The beta asked sweetly, giving a closed eye smile. 

“Silvia and Sarai Soldati. I’m here for the celebration, and Sarai will be at the safe level,” Silvia stated, then getting closer to the desk, “I do believe you are not allowed to use your personal devices during work hours,” she whispered to the receptionist. 

Silvia leaned away, a closed eye smile adorning her face. The woman behind the desk nodded, her eyes widening. 

“Ah, yes, of course, Miss Soldati,” the woman said, “Is there anything else?”

“No, that would be all.”

Silvia and Sarai gave the woman thanks and then walked towards the hallway, making their way to the elevator. They waited for it to get down, entering it once its door opened to the two cousins. 

It was a quiet ride up, until the door opened up again at some floor or another- Sarai and Silvia were going to the top and it was a large building. Instead of a worker or a subordinate of the family- it was someone else. 

Aleksandr. 

The tall blonde enters the elevator, only taking a moment to realize that it was Sarai and SIlvia in there as well. 

“What a nice surprise,” he cheerfully comments, a devilish smile on his face. 

“What are you doing here?” Silvia asked, grabbing ahold of Sarai’s hand. She knew that Aleksandr wouldn’t hurt Sarai, but she still didn’t like the fellow alpha to be near her. 

“Have you forgotten? When you take over, we are to be legally wed,” he replied. 

“I guess you heard about my grandmother dying, then?” Silvia replied, the ends of her mouth tugging downwards. 

“Yes, dear. That means you don’t need to kill me anymore,” he said, “that woman was crazy to suggest such a thing.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Siliva muttered under her breath. It was the only thing that she agreed with Aleksandr on- either one’s death will result in the death of the innocent. Silvia rather get into a marriage with Aleksandr than have people die for either one of them’s sake. Though, she suppose, she is. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be a wonderful husband,” he said. 

Silvia didn’t say anything, nor did her younger cousin. 

Finally, they reached their floor- the safe level. 

Silvia stepped out, Sarai following, and unfortunately, Aleksandr as well.

“What are you doing?” Silvia seethed, glaring at the tall man, who only smiled in response. 

“Why, I’m accompanying you, as a good husband should!” He stood next to the shorter alpha, who at this point had a redden face. Silvia only growled, but accepted the fact that Aleksandr was going to be going wherever she goes- probably to make sure that she signs the paper. 

She walked through the long, empty hallway, the familiar scent of dark chocolate wafting in the air. She wondered if Adam was recently here, or if someone had stashed away an absurd amount of dark chocolate- it surely couldn’t be the former, would it? Why would Adam be here to begin with? Silvia nearly left out a dry laugh at the thought, instead opting to shove it down in the depths of her mind. She doesn’t have time to think about the omega, she has more pressing matters to attend to. 

Since the alpha was too lost in her thoughts, it was Sarai who found her room within the building, tugging on to her older cousin’s sleeve when she did. Aleksandr himself only chuckled at the alpha’s state of mind, earning a glare from the alpha. 

Silvia opened the door, the room greeting the three of them with a bland room. It was basic, the bedsheets and pillows being a light blue, the bed post a light brown, with a dark brown nightstand with two drawers beside the bed, a large wooden chest at the end of the bed. The room also had regular windows, with black curtains to block out any light as well as a basic lamp on top of the nightstand. The walls themselves were bare, only being painted a light shade of brown that nearly bordered on white, only a single wardrobe covering a small portion of it. 

“I expected…. Something more,” Aleksandr muttered, allowing himself into the room. 

Sarai followed behind, walking to the chest, opening it. 

It opened silently, revealing two bags inside it. 

“Our bags are here, cus,” Sarai stated, closing the chest. 

Silvia walked over to the wardrobe, opening it to see her dress for the night nicely placed inside a thin sheet of plastic. 

“Are you two going to share the bed?” Aleksandr asked, running his fingers onto the nightstand, a small clean line forming from the dust gathered upon it. He inspected his fingers, then wiped them on his pants. 

“Well, yeah, it’s better that way, don’t you think?” Siliva replied, closing the wardrobe, “Did you pack all that you wanted, Sarai?” 

“Yea,” Sarai said as she sat herself on the bed. 

“Well, I’ll leave you here then. Remember, don’t open unless it’s me or your uncle,” Silvia reminded the child. “Aleksandr, I think we have an appointment with our families, don’t we?”

Aleksandr grinned at the sound of his name being said, nodding in agreement. 

The two alphas said their farewells to the 12 year old, leaving the room, walking down the hallway once more, though this time with a different destination in mind. They walked back to the elevator, though instead of going inside, they instead walked towards the staircase that was right next to it, since their destination was the floor below the one they were currently on. 

They walked down the stairs, neither one saying a word. They entered the floor they needed to go to, and instead of the plain hallway like the safe level, it was much more colorful. There were various paintings and portraits, as well as flowers adorning the hall, with many people bustling about through it. The two alphas stayed close to one another, going as far to hold hands (despite Silvia’s hesitation in doing so). Eventually and thankfully, they arrived at their destination.   
They knocked on the door, hearing a “come in”, then entered the room. 

There, Richard sat near a table, Adam and his friend Antonio sitting on Richard’s left. Opposite of Richard stood two tall blondes, one a lean man and the other a plump woman. The man looked nearly identical to Aleksandr, except for his eyes, which were brown. The woman had Aleksandr’s eye, a shade of a greyish blue that reminded the alpha of storms, and her hair being also blonde, though a darker shade than the man’s. The two of them wore suits, as did Richard. Only Adam and Antonio didn’t. 

Silvia noticed another presence- it was a man of average height, a fair looking man. He looked completely average that Silvia nearly didn’t notice the man. He too, wore a suit. 

“Take a seat, kids, we need to sign the paperwork for this,” Richard said. 

The two alphas took a seat, both sitting next to their respective parents. 

Richard handed the paperwork to Aleksandr, who was only a year older than Silvia, so he was technically of age to sign the papers legally. Silvia wondered why they had to sign the papers now instead of later. 

Then the paperwork was handed to her. 

“I’m not of age,” Silvia said. Sure, she was about a month away from turning 18, but shouldn’t her father sign the papers?

“Soon you will, as will Adam. We’ll be turning them in once Adam is of age,” her father replied. 

Ah, so that was how it was. Have the three of them sign the paper now, and unofficially enforce them, and then actually turn them in when it was the time. Silvia didn’t know if it was legal or not, but this was the criminal business she was born into. There is no lawfulness for all she knows, only when it’s useful and convenient. 

“Why when Adam turns 18?” Silvia asked. Adam wasn’t the one getting married, and as far as Silvia knows, marrying more than one person was illegal in the country. 

“As you know, omegas are valuable,” her father started, the corners of the man’s mouth tugging upwards, “and many people, such as wealthy businessmen, want a way to bind an omega to them.”

Silvia didn’t like the implications of what he was saying. Omegas weren’t all that rare, only making up a fourth of the population, the same amount of alphas in the population. Yet, a good majority of those that were wealthy were alphas. Alphas who wanted to ensure that their bloodline would continue, so they would make contracts with omegas to be their “breeders” to make sure that there would be an heir. Sometimes these contracts are forced. Sometimes, the alphas had more than one omega. Though, Silvia doesn’t know if there is a way to share the omegas. 

Her father then continued, “So I had our lawyer bring us the paperwork to bind Adam to the both of you, with of course, Adam’s consent.”

As if he did actually consent. Silvia didn’t know if Adam truly wanted it or not, but she knew that Adam did not have a real say in the matter. Perhaps her father convinced him one way or another, but the decision was already decided long before Adam thought about it. 

She hopes that Adam would be happy with how things turn out. He didn’t need to be involved in all this, yet here he was. 

All because she decided to help him after school.

Silvia silently yelled internally, frustrated at herself for the fact that she basically forced Adam into the situation to begin with. Though, no matter what she could do, there was only one thing she could do at the moment. 

And it was to sign those papers. 

The alpha didn’t wait another minute, signing her name onto the sheet of paper, signing it yet again and again until all the areas where she had to sign were no longer empty. 

It took only a few minutes. 

And only a few minutes it took for her to become Aleksandr’s wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my ap physics test hours ago
> 
> I died


	18. celebration i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarai meets someone she hasn't seen for a long time.   
> Silvia makes up with Adam, but Antonio remains to be seen.

Helping Hand 18

It got dark, the lights brightening so that the guests could see. 

At least, that is what Sarai would have seen if she was outside. 

She remained indoors, watching whatever videos she could find on the internet. She didn’t mind being all alone- she rather be here, lonely, than be at home, where her aunt was. She knew that her aunt would never hurt her- but that was when grandmother Luzarya was alive. Karina only took her in because grandmother Luzarya told her to do so. Without that figure any longer, she wondered if Karina would be the same. 

She wondered if the motherly love Karina gave to her was genuine. It had to be, right? Karina, despite being her biological aunt, was basically her mother in every sense. Even if her upbringing wasn’t typical. 

She didn’t want to think about the possibility of greeting a very different Karina than the one she grew up with. She expected her to change, but how much, she didn’t know. 

But what about Silvia? Things were going to be very different with her oldest cousin, since she would be taking over, shy of being 18 by a few months if she remembered her birthday correctly. Silvia was like a big sister, often there for her when she needed to be, and when she wasn’t, then there were methods she was taught from her of expression. She didn’t want Silvia to leave- knowing that her oldest cousin will have to live with Aleksandr in a new living space. 

It was out of her hands, though. She couldn’t stop the inevitable change. 

So she comforted herself with the many devices she was allowed to have. 

\------

The door opened, Sarai looking up from her device. 

It was Silvia. 

She must have come for her dress, the collared dress that was a deep shade of dress.

Sarai waved to her cousin, Silvia returning it with a small tired smile and a wave of her own. 

Sarai couldn’t imagine it was like being in the suffocating room with a man you’re basically forced to marry and a stuck up lawyer. If she could, she would have opposed the marriage, but since she wasn’t of age, she couldn’t. 

She wanted everyone to be happy. 

But that’s hard to do when crime is involved at every corner of the family. 

Her cousin came in and went, leaving Sarai all alone again. The young person deflated at the thought of being alone, nearly the entire day she has been there in the room, all alone with no one to talk to. 

Though, before she delved deeper into the thoughts, she heard the door open ever so slightly.   
Through the peek of the door, she saw the familiar eyes of her cousin. 

Lorenzo. 

Sarai sighed, “I know you’re there, Lore.”

The door creaked open, the timid boy revealing himself. 

“How did you know?” Lorenzo huffs, his face flushing red. 

“You’re the only person who smells like cinnamon, Lore. Anyways, wouldn’t your mom get mad that you’re here?”

Lorenzo shook his head, his fluffy brown hair flowing along with the movement. “She isn’t here. She got a job.”

“Oh.”

“Is my sister here?” He closed the door, going onto the bed and taking a seat next to Sarai. 

“Yea,” Sarai admitted, “She’s taking over, ya know.”

“Yea, I know… My birthday party got canceled because of that.” 

“Huh? Why?” 

Lorenzo raised his arms up, “Well, I dunno! Dad said there was something more important that was going on so there won’t be time to hold it!” He lowered his arms, crossing them so that he could lay his head on them, “I get that it’s important but I would’ve been okay with postponing it…”

Sarai stretched her arm behind her cousin’s back, rubbing circles, “Your sister brought you your present… I can get it for you if you want.”

“That would be nice,” the boy croaked. 

Sarai hopped off the bed, going over the chest in front of the bed, rummaging through her older cousin’s bag, finding a box set of books. It was the Finding Home trilogy by Lorin Basurto. She took the box set, returning to the bed, and then handed it to Lorenzo. 

“Finding Home…. By Lorin Basurto,” Lorenzo read. He recognized the name. He remembered it somewhere, but he didn’t know where.

“Huh,” Sarai pondered out loud, “That’s my aunt’s name.”

“I thought her name was Karina?” 

“No, I mean my other aunt. She died before I was born, but I heard that I look a lot like her.”

Lorenzo dropped the books onto the bed. He knows where. He read it off of a bunch of papers.

“She’s…. My dad’s ex-wife,” he turned to face Sarai, “isn’t she? My dad’s first wife wrote it, then?”

Sarai didn’t say a word. Instead, she looked shocked. And scared, but mostly shocked.

She wasn’t supposed to tell Lorenzo the name of his older sister, Silvia, or her mother, Lorin.   
His mother didn’t want him knowing. His mother didn’t want him to know of their existence. 

“I wasn’t supposed to-” She began, but then interrupted. 

“I know.” 

Lorenzo fully recalls now. He was alone at home, ordered to not look through his father’s office. But he did anyway. He searched through the files and the papers for proof of his sister’s existence. His mother kept denying her existence, and his father never brought it up, so Lorenzo decided to look. All he could find was Lorin’s birth certificate and her death certificate. But nothing on his older half-sister. 

“Thank you,” he replied, “tell my sister thank you,” he pauses, then asks, “Do you have a photo of her? Even a blurry one would be nice, I just want-”

He was cut off by Sarai getting out of bed and rummaging through her bag. After a minute or so, she pulled out a picture. 

It was a picture of her, Karina, and Silvia.   
She handed the photo to Lorenzo, who was now crying. She pointed out who was who, calmly telling him how they took the photo. 

“Thank you, Sarai. It means the world to me.”

Sarai gave Lorenzo a small smile. 

“Lore, wanna stay the night?”

Lorenzo brightens up at the offer, nodding enthusiastically. 

“I’d love to!”

\-----------  
\-----------

The ‘party’ began an hour ago, and by gods, it was boring as watching paint dry. 

Silvia had never joined her father for these celebrations, now she was grateful she never did before. While there was the usual socialization that is always present at parties and the likes, it was all with older people who had no interest in the same things that Silvia herself liked. 

She couldn’t find Adam or Antonio anywhere, and Aleksandr was socializing with all the old people. Well, she was doing that too but at a slower pace. Unlike Aleksandr who was already pretty much used to all this, Silvia wasn’t. 

Currently, she was sitting down at an empty table, deep in thought. She thought about Sarai, wondering whether or not she was okay. Of course, she was safe and sound in the safe level, but her younger cousin has been alone for many hours. She knew that Sarai wasn’t used to being alone often.

She also thought about Adam. She didn’t know how to ask for forgiveness. She knew what she did was wrong- her only excuse was instinct. It was a shitty excuse, she knew. It wasn’t enough, and now she has to pay for her actions, though she didn’t know how to. All she could do was apologize. She didn’t want to push away Adam or harm him. But she did. 

As for Aleksandr, there was nothing in her power that she could do. The arrangement had been made years in advance and her only chance to get away from him vanished. 

In all honesty, Silvia didn’t know what to do now. Her fate has been sealed, and she doesn’t know whether or not she could break the seal. 

Perhaps now would be a good time to search for Adam or Aleksandr. She didn't want to be alone anymore. 

Now making up her mind, Silvia stood up, dusting off her modest dress. She pushed one leg in front of the other, repeating until she was elsewhere, not taking note of where she was- she knew she would be safe in the building, it was technically hers. 

Minutes upon minutes upon minutes did she eventually find herself isolated in a corner of the celebration. No one seemed to notice her either, something that Silvia was relieved about. But, since she was isolated- it defeated the purpose of why she got up. She sighed loudly, and walked towards a random direction again, paying attention to the voices to pick up one that was familiar. 

Within seconds, she did. She heard Adam’s voice. It was far, but she was certain it was his. 

So she walked with a purpose. 

She shoved through people, apologizing when necessary, talking when needed, and after a while, she ended up where she wanted to be. 

Where Adam was. 

And he was beautiful. 

He didn’t so much, but he dressed so nicely, the omega wearing black pants, with a white button-up and a vest on top, also white, the button-up being tucked into the pants.

It took only a moment for Adam to recognize her, which he responded to turning away from her. Which was understandable. 

“Adam-”

“I know what you’re here to say, Silvia,” he interrupted, still not looking at Silvia. 

“Then you should know how sorry I am. All I ask for is forgiveness,” Silvia states, looking down. 

“Forgiveness? For what you’ve done?!” 

Silvia only nodded, but since she was looking down, she didn’t know if Adam saw her nod. 

“Another chance to redeem myself, please,” She bows, “I’m still learning, and I will learn from my mistake. I won’t let it happen again, I’ll ask for permission next time, I swear it.”

She was desperate.

She heard a loud groan, followed by a command. “Stand up.”

She stood tall once more, yet she was still shorter than the omega she was now facing. 

“I forgive you, but the next time it happens, I’ll leave,” Adam stated clearly, crossing his arms. 

Silvia smiles, her entire body seeming to give off a glow of happiness. 

“Thank you,” she goes for a hug, but stops midway, remembering her promise. She heard Adam chuckle at her pause, the omega closing in the gap, the two hugging one another. It has been a while since they last were affectionate, though technically it has been a few days. But for them, it felt three times as long. 

The two released each other, facing the other person. 

“Have you seen Antonio? I haven’t seen him since the party began,” Adam asked. 

“I haven’t…. And for that matter, I haven’t seen my father either,” Silvia replied. 

“Do you think your father is with Richard?” 

“Most likely, what does Antonio do again?”

“He’s an info broker.”

“Ah,” Silvia mentally cursed. 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Adam’s voice pitched up ever so slightly. 

“Father does not like info brokers…. Unless,” she pauses, “they work for him.”

Adam’s face turned to one of confusion, “Why though?”

“As you know, there is the Voronin and us, the Soldati, that control most of the city, correct?” 

Adam nodded. 

“The city attracts other families that want to expand into here, and you know this isn’t a big city. It barely holds the two crime families here,” Silvia tried explaining, “so we often need people who are good at getting information on the outside families, usually bigger than ours.”

“But Antonio is only 17!” He exclaims, not liking what he heard. Bigger families? He knew that there were bigger families, but just how big were they? Both the Voronin and Soldati had enough people, and he didn't know how much was enough.

Silvia frowns, “Do I need to remind you that we’re both 17, yet we are both getting into a business that is bigger than either of us?”

Adam remained silent. He didn’t know how to respond- Silvia was right. The two of them have gotten into something highly illegal. He doesn’t know how his father will react to this if he ever finds out. 

Oh fuck, his father. He hopes he never finds out. 

“Well, what do we do?” He inquired. 

“We wait, for now. We should go with Aleksandr, it would be good practice for us to socialize with these kinds of people.”

“Fine, but I’m not talking to that bastard.”

“Good luck with that, Aleksandr really likes to talk.”

Adam gave a grim look to Silvia. 

She laughs at his expression,” You’ll be fine.”

“I better hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took two ap tests, and they both kicked my ass. I can only hope that I did well. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed. 
> 
> Ngl still can't believe I'm 18 chapters in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to sleep
> 
> Not much happens ngl

Helping Hand 19 

It was past midnight. Yet the building still saw too many people bustling in and out. 

Silvia and Adam were one of them. 

The party was still going on, but the duo were too tired to continue. Aleksandr, being older than them, was used to it, so he told the two to leave without him. Which they did, though now the minor, very minor problem remains. 

Should Adam share his room with Silvia or should he sleep by himself?

The omega greatly wanted the short alpha to be by his side, but he knew that Sarai would be waiting for Silvia. Though he hoped not, since it was past midnight and children ought to get a good night's sleep. 

The omega himself was in his very blank room. He wondered why the room was designed like that. He wondered if the other rooms were designed like that. 

Currently, he is semi-undressed. He had discarded his black trousers- leaving him in his undone white button up and his plain blue polka dotted boxers. He debated on whether or not to change into proper sleeping attire- the nice button up was too nice to sleep in- it would probably cost him an arm and a leg if he got it wrinkled. 

He had his phone in his lap, the message screen brightening up the dark room. It was opened up to the messages between him and Silvia. There weren't many messages, he realized, at least not as much as his friend. There were only a few words here and there thrown around, usually between the passing periods when they were in school. 

Now that he thought about it- just how much school has he missed ever since he met Silvia? And how has he not noticed her absences before? He had at least one or two classes with her, yet while he did like her at the time, he never noticed her missing from class. There were numerous situations too where he should have noticed just how often she was missing. But he didn’t. 

Would this mean he would have to follow the same pattern? His parents would surely notice- more importantly, his father would notice. His father is the last person he wants to find out. He was a cop and he would most certainly get whoever else he knows involved. 

Adam groaned loudly at the thought. It would probably be best to get some sleep. He didn’t want to think anymore. 

\----------

Silvia walked through the halls to get to her bedroom that she shared with her cousin. She stayed out longer to make sure that Adam would get to his room. His room was farther than she thought it would be. She didn’t like the room that he was placed in either. 

By the time she entered her room, she was too tired to notice the extra body in the bed .It wasn’t until she was sitting on the bed, getting into position, when she smelled cinnamon.

She knew that smell. 

It was her brother’s. 

She quietly hid her shock- what will she do now? She isn’t allowed near him. 

But, her brother’s stepmother answers to her now. 

But the woman was older than her. 

That would be a problem. The woman in question was technically her stepmother- but the woman never liked her. The woman also made it clear that Silvia was not to be near her son, no matter the circumstance.

Silvia pulled out her phone, opening up the text-chat between her and Adam. 

Silvestre: hey, Adam

Gasp.adam: ?

Silvestre: so like, can I sleep with you?

Gasp.adam: why

Silvestre: there isn’t enough room in the bed for me

Gasp.adam: should be enough for you and your cousin? Unless.... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Silvestre: Oh, it just seems like there is an unexpected visitor. 

Gasp.adam: wdym

Silvestre: oh, just someone is sleeping next to her

Gasp.adam: ????? Uh, who????

Silvestre: a child

Gasp.adam: Is it that cinnamon child or is there more wild children running in this building

Silvestre: yes, that child. No other children would be on the safe level, my family isn’t that big

Gasp.adam: It would be bigger under the right circumstances

Silvestre: can I sleep over or not???

Gasp.adam: yea

Gasp.adam: now hurry up, it gets cold here and the blankets are barely warm enough

Silvestre: thanks <3

Gasp.adam: just hurry up

Silvia closed her phone, getting off the bed as gently as she could as to not wake up the young children. She grabbed clothing to change into the morning, as well as her necessities for her morning routine.

As quietly as she could, she opens the door, leaving and closing it behind her, making sure to lock the door. Double checking, she then breathes out a long sigh of relief. 

She then slowly made her way to Adam’s room. It took a few minutes, but she knocked on the door once reaching their destination.

The door opened slightly, the small gap showing the familiar grey eyes and dark brown hair that Silvia missed. The grey eyes gave Silvia a once over, the door then opening enough to allow the alpha enough. 

Silvia enters the room, her eyes widening at the scene before her. She has seen it before, but the sheer whiteness of the room never ceases. 

It was a room that she never thought she would step in, much less sleep in. 

It was just so. White. 

It didn’t settle well with her. 

“How do you cope being in this room?” She places her belongings on the nightstand next to the bed as Adam closes the door behind him, locking it. 

Silvia didn’t notice the state of dress that Adam was in until she saw him. The man was only in his boxers, the omega giving the alpha a smirk as soon as he saw her face redden at the realization.

“Like what you see?” He says, taking a seat on the bed, putting his hands on Silvia’s waist, pulling her towards him so that she was looking down at him, Silvia’s voice squeaking at the sudden action.

Adam’s smile never faded, only seeming to get bigger the more flustered the alpha got.

This led to Silvia hiding her face behind her hands; things were going too fast for her liking. 

“At least let me get changed,” she said, turning away from him. Adam chuckled in response, letting go from her waist, allowing Silvia to get up and to grab her night attire. She started to disrobe, feeling Adam’s eye on her figure, staring quite intently. “Can you not?” She faces him, an annoyed look appearing on her face. 

Adam put his hands up in defense, “Well, I’m here in my boxers.”

Silvia tsked her tongue, “I didn’t ask you to.”

“Can I ask you to do the same?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Same level of undress.” He winked at her.

“Fine,” she replied annoyed, stipping down to her undergarments. 

She then nicely folded her dress, placing it on top of the nightstand that was next to Adam, who only gave Silvia a closed eye smile. 

“Now cuddle me, aight?”

“Will do.”  
Adam scooted over on the bed, allowing Silvia to get into the bed, the two now in close proximity to each other, skin to skin. 

Silvia's back was met with Adam's chest, Adam’s arm wrapping around the alpha’s waist in an attempt to pull her closer. 

The two were met with silence, the only thing acting as white noise was the breathing of the other person. Eventually, they were lulled to sleep in the calm, the night going on, the next day awaiting for them with something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I hope things are gonna be okay girl with how everything is. 
> 
> anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter even if not much happens  
> debating on whether or not to have the next chapter be just smut


	20. then he returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia has to get up early in the morning. 
> 
> Not much else happens. Some Tea time tho, though brief.

Helping Hand 20 

The rays of light shone through the blinds, hitting parts of the room, most evidently on Silvia’s eyes. Her eyes fluttered for a bit before actually opening, taking in the blandness before her- the all white room. 

She was made aware of the position she was in-they must have changed position during the night, as now instead by the little spoon as she was last night, she was now lying on her back, Adam by her side, still clutching onto her with both arms and legs. It was uncomfortable. 

She could feel most of Adam’s body- something of which Silvia didn’t know how to feel about. On one hand, Adam was pleasantly warm, but on the other hand, she could feel his morning wood. She wondered whether or not Adam had any dirty dreams, since she knew that on occasion that getting an erection was something that just happened without the will of the person who possessed the ability to do so.

It didn’t look like Adam would be waking up soon. 

Silvia turned her head, looking to the nightstand, stretching out her hand to grab her phone. She turned it on, checking the time. 

It was about 7 in the morning. She had only gotten around 7 hours of sleep. 

Well, she wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. 

She looked down at her body, assessing as to where Adam’s limbs were on her body. It seemed like that his arms were around her torso and his legs around her own. She gently removed the arms, the omega not waking up. Sitting up, now free from Adam’s arms, she tried moving Adam’s legs next, though it was difficult but she managed. Getting out of bed ever so gently, Silvia looked over at the sleeping omega, the corners of her mouth shifting into a smile. 

She then dressed herself appropriately, since she would be meeting with her father later that day. As far as she was concerned, Adam didn’t have anything left to do, so he was to be free the entire day unless he wished to stay by Silvia’s side. She chuckled at the thought, though quietly. 

Quickly, she left the room, her items in her arms. She locked the door behind her. She made her way to a bathroom, then began her usual morning routine, just without the privacy. 

She left the restroom once done, returning to her shared room with her cousin. She quietly unlocked, entered, placed her items at the night stand, then took a moment to view the two children before her. It was quite the view in itself; it seemed like Lorenzo was sleeping ever so normally if it wasn’t for the fact that Sarai was sprawled all over the bed, her hand on top of Lorenzo’s sleeping face, the rest of her limbs stretched over to cover nearly all of the bed. 

Silvia pulled out her phone, switching it to camera mode, capturing the moment before her. It would be the only photo of her brother that she’ll ever have. 

Now done taking the picture, she left the room, locking it, making her way to the elevator. A moment after they arrived, a new figure made their appearance next to her. 

It was Aleksandr. 

“How was your evening?” Silvia could hear the smirk in his tone, neither one of the two facing each other. 

“It went well,” she says, “What about yours?” 

The doors of the elevator opened; the two entering. 

“Also well. Many people now recognize me as the new boss,” Aleksandr replies, “Though they did question your absence.” 

“What did you tell them?” 

“I told them that you were still a student,” the elevator doors closed, “and that you do not have enough energy to deal with everything on top of becoming educated.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Anything for my lovely wife.” He turned and gave Silvia a smile. Silvia didn’t know how to react at the gesture or at being called wife. She wasn’t technically married to him, but they may as well be, since their parents are purposely delaying sending the papers. 

The doors of the elevator opened, the two of them at the floor of their destination. 

The walk to their shared destination was not quiet but it was surprisingly pleasant. Aleksandr didn’t say another word, but instead hummed an unknown melody that sounded quite nice to hear. Silvia didn’t want to admit it, but Aleksandr’s voice was probably one of the only things she liked about him. Perhaps it is the only thing. 

They entered the same room as before; the same one with the long table and the couches though this time Aleksandr’s family and the lawyer weren’t there. Instead, it was Silvia’s father and Antonio. 

The now shy beta looked up at the two alphas, a small smile of relief appearing on his face. The beta looked uncomfortable in being in the same room as Richard, though that was understandable. Silvia doubted that anyone would be comfortable staying in the same room as her father-even herself, since they had a strained relationship. Silvia knew that her father cared for her, yet the way he showed it was weird. It was difficult to understand how he showed her affection, especially so when it was very subtle. 

There was no point in dwelling on such things, so Silvia quickly made her way to the table, taking a seat, Aleksandr following suit. Her father grinned at the appearance of the two alphas, standing up as if he wasn’t already the center of attention. 

“Ah, my lovely daughter and my son-in-law,” he began, “I’m sure you know why I called the two of you here.”

“I do not, father.” Silvia glared at her father- he didn’t really prepare her for much, her training being all over the place. The only things that she did learn were how to get people to pay their dudes, some self-defence, and how to make a mean cheesecake.

“Well, my dearest daughter,” he clasped his hands together, “As you know, this beta is quite knowledgeable about the other families that wish to infringe into our territory.”

“I thought you had it under control?” Silvia knew that there were bigger families out there, but she didn’t know to the extent of how large they were. 

“I do, though I like to keep track of them,” he responded, glancing at Antonio. 

“Then what is the problem?” The question drew Richard’s attention.

“The problem is that they don’t know about us, Silvia. If they did, then we wouldn’t have problems about them.”

“What kind of problems?” Aleksandr asked, the smile turning into a frown.

“The ones that have their associates keep entering our territory to conduct their business when it is very much not allowed here. That kind of problem, alongside with the fact that they keep trying to bribe the officials when we have already bribed them.”

Silvia and Aleksandr stayed quiet, Antonio even more so. 

“We don’t have enough people to ward them off, so we try to negotiate with them often, but to no avail.”

“What do you want us to do?” Silvia replied. She didn’t know how to deal with the situation, being so inexperienced and all. 

“Since our families have joined,” Aleksandr began, grabbing Silvia’s hand underneath the table, “I believe that we can be of aid; is that not why Silvia and I got married?” 

“You have a point, Aleksandr, though it would not be wise to start immediately, as it will be a drain on resources and will cause disorganization,” Richard answered. 

Aleksandr nodded in understanding. He had more experience than Silvia in every aspect when it comes to handling the organization. It made Silvia feel incompentent, though she wouldn’t voice that out loud, of course. 

Antonio remained quiet for the rest of the meeting. It continued on, the three alphas talking about the condition of the organization. The conversation itself was quite boring, Silvia finding herself falling asleep on multiple occasions, though she managed to give some input time to time, despite her lack of experience. 

It finally ended, Richard finally dismissing the meeting when it was clear that there was nothing of importance to talk about. 

Aleksandr was the first to leave, as he had some family business that he had to take care of, Richard leaving right after to deal with another thing, leaving Antonio alone with Silvia. 

Silvia glanced at Antonio, the beta seeming to relieve a lot of tension. His face didn’t look as tense, instead being much more relaxed.

“Are you okay, Antonio?” Silvia asked, slowly. She didn’t want to alarm the beta. 

“I’m fine, it’s just your father,” he said, looking away, “No offense, I mean,” putting his hands up.

“It’s fine,” Silvia replied, “What did he need you for? You weren’t at the celebration.”

Antonio kept his eyes on the ground, “Well, he wanted information on the other families.”

“That’s not the whole story, is it?” Silvia was concerned now. She didn’t know her father all that well, so she was concerned for Antonio’s wellbeing.\

“Ah, well, he more or less threatened me…” he muttered. He looked uncomfortable- Silvia could see him clutching the helm of his shirt tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

“Do you want some tea?”

“Please.”

\------

Adam woke up to an empty bedside. Silvia wasn’t there- which disheartened him. Though it couldn’t be helped, since she probably had important matters to attend to. 

He heard a loud knock at the door, furthering waking him up. He groaned loudly, but he put on pants, not bothering to zip them up properly. He walked over to the door, opening it. 

On the other side of the door was a tall, lanky beta. The beta was a maid as far as Adam could tell. 

“Miss Soldati and Mister Celestino are having tea. They have requested for your presence, Mister Thomasson,” the beta plainly said, “Please do dress appropriately. I do not believe that the two would like to see you in such a state of dress.”

Adam raised a brow- why should it matter? 

“Okay,” he slowly replied, the beta nodding and then leaving. Adam closed the door, walking to where he kept his clothing. Eventually he found a suitable outfit. 

He left his room, walking to the elevator. 

He could smell the scent of cinnamon and strawberries. He turned around, searching for the bearers of the scents. 

He did find them- on the other side of the door of the elevator. 

He saw the two children come out, neither one of them bothering to give a second glance to Adam. They were too busy chattering with each other. 

Adam turned his face forward, opting to focus on his destination rather than the two children. He stepped into the elevator, and descended down. 

It took a few minutes, which were in silence as the elevator didn’t have music playing. He got off at what he assumed was his destination. The floor he was now going through was the cafeteria of some sort- or a buffet? It was a place to eat, nonetheless, so he went around, searching for his friend and his lover. 

He soon found them at a corner table, the two seeming to be enjoying the silence that they had created. He went up to them, the eyes of the two brightening up at the sight of him.

“Adam!” Both of them cried out in sync. The two looked at eachother, then laughed. 

Adam grinned from ear to ear, taking a seat next to Silvia as she called on a waiter to grab the omega’s order. 

For once, the three of them felt like normal teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much happens but at least it is something.


	21. a nap goes a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times must end and matters need to be addressed.

Helping Hand 21

Tea time between Silvia, Adam, and Antonio was quite entertaining. Their conversation was lively, ranging from topics about school to television shows that they had liked to past experiences they have had. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t last long. 

A tall man dressed in black came to the table, his face unreadable. 

He looked straight at Silvia, causing her to freeze in her seat.

“Miss, Mister Voronin would like to see you,” the man told her, then faced Adam, “You too, Mister Thomasson.”

“Alright.” Silvia and Adam stood up, glancing at Antonio. 

“We’ll escort you to your room.” Silvia extended out her hand to the beta, who gratefully took it. 

“Tell Aleksandr that we’ll see him soon,” Silvia told the man. 

The man nodded, “He’ll like to meet you two at his room,” then he quickly left the scene. 

“Thanks,” Antonio muttered, giving the alpha and the omega a small bow of thanks. 

Silvia didn’t say anything, instead giving a sound of acknowledgement. 

The three of them then proceeded to walk away from their table to the elevator, forward to their destination. 

\----

It was a short journey from taking Antonio to his room and then going to Aleksandr. 

When Adam and Silvia did reach Aleksandr, the blonde man in question was found to be…. Napping. 

At his desk. 

Adam and Silvia stood quietly, unsure of how to proceed. 

The two decided to sit at Aleksandr’s bed, since there wasn’t a couch or any seats to sit at. They watched Aleksandr for a few more minutes. 

They noticed something-- Aleksandr was moving. Moving ever so slightly, but moving. They didn’t do anything about it though. They wanted to see just how far he would move. Would he fall down? Would he stop in time?

Few minutes passed, their answer coming in the form of a loud thud- the sound when Aleksandr face planted onto the floor. 

The man laid still for a moment, his eyes now wide from the fall, his hand touching his face to sooth the bruised area. He sat up, now taking note of the presence of his wife and omega. 

“You two were here and didn’t do anything?” He complained. 

Silvia gave the sitting man before her a closed eye smile. “Well, I thought it would be more amusing to see what would happen.”

Aleksandr raised a brow. “Getting comfortable around me are you?”

It wasn’t often that Silvia was ever so casual with Aleksandr. 

Silvia’s expression quickly shifted to a glare, not answering the question.

Alekandr raised his arms up in surrender. “Ah, my bad, if I knew this was how you were going to react, I would've said nothing at all.”

“What are we here for, Voronin?” Adam spat out, already getting into a displeasing mood. 

Aleksandr returned to his seat ever so gracefully. “Ah yes, it’d for a minor matter.”

“If it’s a minor matter, then why call us over?” Silvia didn’t like to waste her time in the presence of Aleksandr. It was enough to tolerate his existence, but to tolerate him outside her limits? No thanks. The only time she spent a prolonged amount of time was during her heat, which was made more bearable with Adam’s presence. 

“Well, it has the potential to become a major issue, fox.” He sighed loudly, his nimble fingers massaging the temples of his head. “Anyways, it concerns your aunt, Miss Photine Aiza.”

“What about her?” Silvia didn’t like talking about people she dislikes with a great passion, especially Photine, after what she did. 

“Well, as I’m sure you know, she is here within the bounds of our little city.” Aleksandr paused, glancing once over at the two that were listening. “She has requested an appointment with the current head. Which, by the way, was requested when Miss Luzarya was still alive.”

Silence. 

He continued. 

“Which means, as per request, she will have to meet with you, Silvia.”

“What!?” Silvia stood up from the bed, her eyes wide, her hands in fists, her scent of cherries now much more noticeable. 

Adam was quick to release more of his scent to ease the alpha, which seemed to work. Perhaps a little too well, as Aleksandr became more noticeably comfortable- his once straighten back slackened, his eyes seeming a little more sleepy, his hands no longer in their original positions and now just slacking on his thighs. Even a small hum could be heard from him. 

Adam panicked- he didn’t expect for his scent to be potent enough to have this kind of effect. Silvia was still standing up, but he could see her swaying side to side. He got out of bed, now in front of his beloved, and he pushed her gently so that she would sit on the bed. Her eyes were somewhat droopy now- as if she wanted to sleep. He could hear behind him that Aleksandr was still giving the occasional hum- perhaps an indicator he hasn’t fallen asleep yet?

He turned to look at the older alpha, and sure enough, he was correct- it seemed like the scent of dark chocolate, as well as whatever other kinds of scent he let out seemed to make everyone sleepy. He turned back to look at Silvia- who already was laying down. Adam inhaled loudly- he wasn’t prepared for this.

He then went over to Aleksandr. Aleksandr was still sitting down, so he had to look up at Adam. The standing teenager offered a hand, of which Aleksandr took gratefully. Aleksandr was pulled up, the man then having to sling an arm around Adam in order to not fall back onto the ground. Adam had to then lead him to the other side of the bed, thus allowing Aleksandr to be next to Silvia. 

Though, there was quite the gap between the two. Enough to fit another person. Adam quietly debated on whether or not to go in the middle, until Aleksandr pulled on his arm once more. 

“Come lay with us, little omega. After all, you caused this.” Adam could hear the smirk in Aleksandr’s voice. 

Aleksandr let go of his arm, allowing Adam his freedom, though he was met by the obstacle that was Aleksandr’s body. 

“Just go over it, pretty boy,” came a response. 

Adam growled, earning a weak laugh from the laying alpha. The omega huffed, and crawled over Aleksandr’s body, landing in the middle with a small ‘thud’. 

“What about the meeting we first came here for?” Silvia’s soft voice rang out. She was right, since there was a purpose for the meeting. 

Now everyone was laying in bed. 

“Who says we can’t continue?” Aleksandr replied.

“Are even the two of you up for it?” Adam responded. 

“Yes!” Came the response of both of the alphas. Well, okay. 

“Can you guys do it somewhat properly then?” Adam sat up, making sure not to invade the space of the other alphas. 

The other two follow his example, now forming a triangle on the bed. Aleksandr tried his best to sit up straight as he did before, though Adam could see him falter slightly- the scent of dark chocolate has yet to leave. 

Silvia, still having trouble sitting up herself, as well as not having as much restraint as the older alpha, she was hugging a pillow. 

“Well, what about Photine and the meeting?” Silvia drawled out. 

“Well, the meeting will be in two days. After school, of course.” Aleksandr didn’t seem too thrilled about the meeting, either. 

“Will you be there?” The alpha didn’t like the idea of having to face her aunt alone. The deeds the woman has done didn’t sit well with her. Photine only ever cared to look after one child, and had chosen the child based upon appearance. Sure, Sarai wasn’t as pale as Silvia or Photine, but she did have a big heart. Though, Silvia didn’t know if that held true for the other child, Orisa. 

“Of course, since we’re to act as one, with some input from the omega,” Aleksandr replied. 

Adam threw a glare at Aleksandr’s way. He didn’t quite like being called “omega” by him. 

Aleksandr caught the glare that was thrown his way, and only devilishly smiled. “Oh, you don’t like being called that, omega?”

“Course not, bastard,” Adam growled, “Makes me feel less than a person.”

“Ah, well, if you feel that way, then I’ll not say it anymore,” Aleksandr apologized. Though it seemed like there was more to it. 

“Thanks?” Adam didn’t quite like the tone that the alpha used. 

“No problem, darling.” 

Adam let out a loud groan, face planting into the mattress, causing Silvia to let out a quiet laugh. The two men stopped and turned to look at Silvia, who seemed happy for a moment, until she caught their staring. 

“What are you looking at?” She said rather angrily this time. 

“Nothin’,” Adam managed to quickly let out. 

“Now, is that all, Aleksandr?” Silvia seemed to be dipping into sleep and then coming out. 

“Yes.” 

As soon as she heard the confirmation, Silvia fell back onto the bed, already quietly snoring away. 

“We should nap too,” Adam muttered under his breath, laying and snuggling close to Silvia. 

He didn’t hear Aleksandr say a word, though he did indeed feel his presence. Adam could tell that Aleksandr was facing him, though he was giving him space, as if not to intrude. Despite not being vocal about it, Adam did appreciate the small gesture. 

Though one thing that was still on Adam’s mind; it was the fact that no one took off their shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i wasn't sure how to proceed but then I remembered that Photine existed,
> 
> sorry for the long time waiting, as well as for the short chapter. I'll try to make them longer.


	22. something small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the children hang  
> Karina seems to realize something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is extremely short but I do hope yall enjoy. I'd write more but I don't have enough time to do so (that and I get wifi blocked when I do ;-; )

Helping Hand 22

If there was one thing Sarai was sure of, it was that her bio mother never wanted her. 

She wasn’t sure of before, but now she was. 

She saw how her sister was so, so pale. Pale as a sheet, whereas her skin was of a darker tone, a tone she inherited from her own mother. 

Yet her mother didn’t seem to love the tone. Was that why she never considered Sarai for herself? Did her father ever oppose abandoning her, or did he encourage her to do so?

When she saw her mother in the park, she saw her slightly discolored skin, as if her mother tried to lighten her complexion. 

Her sister, Orisa from what she learned, was so pale, her hair to match and eyes. Her hair was a much lighter shade of blonde, maybe a natural platinum blonde? She could not tell, nor did she know if it was possible. And her eyes. They seemed to border on a purple hue, but still close to the blue. 

She wondered if Orisa took on after their father- she didn’t see any man look like the father at the park. 

She took a look at her reflection at the dark, black screen of her phone- amber eyes looking straight at her own, the strawberry blonde hair framing her sun-kissed skin. 

“Rai?” She heard the small voice call out to her. It was her cousin that called out to her (though technically he wasn’t her cousin by blood, now that she thought about it). Lorenzo looked at her, his bright green eyes staring at Sarai’s figure. 

“I’m fine, just thinking about family things,” she told him. 

Lorenzo seemed to understand, since he too, suffered from family problems. 

Lorenzo’s mother wasn't home often, but she did control a large portion of his life. Richard, thankfully was home often, though at the expense that his older sister doesn’t get to see him. Lorenzo didn’t like how his older sister readily just accepted the fact that Richard wasn’t going to be in her life often. Sure, he hasn’t seen his older sister in years, but he did miss her dearly. 

“Sucks to be in this family, isn’t it?” Lorenzo replied. The Soldati family never quite accepted him; only tolerated him due to the fact that his sister liked him and because his father was the head.   
Nonetheless, the Soldati family was never kind to their own blood members either, as one prime example was the death of Luzarya caused by her own daughter, Karina. Or the fact that Luzarya basically forced her firstborn, Lorin, to become the head when she was still alive only because she was an alpha. Karina was meant to take over at first since she was born from Luzarya and her wife- but when she presented, those ideas were thrown away in favor of Lorin.

Lorin was the backup, being older and therefore presented before the others as an alpha. The Soldati only ever prioritized the eldest alpha to be the head, which is why Silvia was the head instead of Karina herself, despite the latter having much more experience. 

Which was also why Silvia was out under Karina’s care, to begin with. 

“Do you think you’ll be going back?” Lorenzo asked. 

“Probably, I have school to go back to, and I dunno if I can excuse myself any longer,” Sarai replied. It was true- she probably ran out days of absences, or if not, must have used most of them up. She didn’t know what day it was. It was probably a Monday if anything. 

“Dang.”

Silence filled the air, making the atmosphere between the two young children slightly uncomfortable. The two simply ran out of things to talk about, at the moment at least. Despite all this though, the children didn’t move away from another, instead simply enduring the quietness that befell upon them. 

Deciding that it was too much to bear, Sarai pulled out her portable game console, moving closer to her cousin. Lorenzo stared at the handheld device in Sarai’s hands, not having seen anything like that before. 

“What’s that?” He asks, his voice high and questioning. 

“Oh, a portable video game console,” Sarai explained, feeling pity for the boy. Everyone her age knew what such devices were, even if they didn’t have the means to get one. Sarai knew that from her experience, those who didn’t know about such devices were either sheltered or were too occupied with something else to notice that such items existed. Though she knew it was the former for Lorenzo, considering just how his mother didn’t want him to interact with the outside world. Sarai didn’t know if she was lucky to have a guardian who wasn’t that concerned with outside influences. 

“Cool,” Lorenzo whispered, seemingly amazed that such a device existed. The pity that Sarai felt grew stronger. 

“I have some games on here, let’s play this one,” Sarai clicks on one of the games, one that looked like a farming simulator, “In this game, you…”

Sarai continued to explain the game mechanics to Lorenzo, every once and while handing the portable device to him so that he could play. It wasn’t much, but it was something to curb the never-ending boredom that seemed to find them. 

\------

The smell of peppermint was strong in the room, though it didn’t seem to affect the young nurse as she tended to the wounds of the blonde beta. 

The blonde beta in question was Karina, who after the incident, was faring better, thankfully. No longer did she have to deal with her mother’s orders, and no longer was she tied down in being a guardian. While Silvia was independent enough to leave her side, there was still the problem with Sarai. 

The nurse paid no mind to Karina’s mumblings as she tended her. 

Karina wondered what to do with the young child since she would like to get back in the business though that would mean there would not be anyone to care for Sarai- something of which Karina didn’t exactly like. 

Karina had raised Sarai, making her the surrogate mother, in a way. As much as Karina wanted to go back to her old life, she couldn’t leave Sarai alone. Sarai was too important to leave alone, who knows what could happen if she left the child. 

As the nurse finished tending to Karina, a thought struck her. 

Sarai can now lead a normal childhood. There was no one to dictate as to how she should raise the child. 

Karina realized that she no longer had to raise Sarai as she did, no longer necessary to teach them how to subtly make concoctions worthy of taking life or to save their own. 

A tear fell from the corner of her eye, her mouth morphing into a small child. 

The sound of the door opening pulled her away from her thoughts. It was the same nurse again, though this time the nurse brought food for Karina to eat. 

“Here’s something to eat, ma’am. It’s not good to forgo eating,” the nurse commented, placing the tray on the table next to Karina. 

“Ah, thank you…?”

“It’s Kielo Labelle,” the nurse said. 

“Well, thank you, Miss Labelle, for taking care of me.” Karina took the glass of water from the tray, taking a sip. 

“Just doing my job, Miss Soldati.” 

Kielo didn’t stay long, soon leaving, giving a farewell to the ex-hitwoman

Karina sat in silence, eating her food. 

She made a mental note to make a gift for the nurses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, ik this is short but it's some development.


	23. ruined dinner by the other mofos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Silvia wake up after their nap and are hungry.

After the nap, Adam and Silvia found themselves alone in Aleksandr’s room, Aleksandr himself is gone. 

Silvia sat up, rubbing her eye. She grabbed her phone that was in her back pocket, which was all warm from the body heat. 

“It’s ‘bout 5,” she states drowsily. 

“Did we have anything important after our meeting with Aleksandr?” Adam asked, leaning his head onto Silvia’s shoulder.

“Nope.”

“That’s good.”

“We missed dinner, though.”

“....”

“You good?”

“...are there leftovers?”

“Probably.”

Adam pulled himself away from Silvia’s warmth, forcing himself off the bed. His legs were still weak from resting for so long, so the teenager nearly fell as soon as he stood. Luckily, he didn’t, catching himself in time. 

Silvia let out a small chuckle at seeing her lover tripping over air, getting up with ease. She walked over to the omega, snaking her arm around Adam’s waist. 

“I don’t need your help,” he grumbled. 

“It sure looked like you did, Adam.”

“Oh, what would you know?”

Silvia rolled her eyes but didn’t remove her arm. It didn’t seem like Adam wanted her to. 

The two walked over to the door, leaving Aleksandr’s room and entering the wide hallway. 

It was as empty as ever, only a few maids walking through and making sure the area was clean. 

“To think, you’re inheriting all of this. Dunno if I should consider myself lucky or not,” Adam said. 

Silvia remained quiet, not replying to the boy’s statement. 

Adam wondered if he said something wrong. Maybe inheriting it all wasn’t something she liked. Adam realized that Silvia was never too excited to have it all- maybe perhaps it was because it was not the life she wanted. Yes, perhaps that’s why. 

Silvia was only a few months away from turning 18 as well. Not even out of high school, yet her future was already set in stone. 

Adam frowned at the thought. Silvia didn’t quite have the choice to leave, whereas he did. He did have the opportunity to leave their relationship as friends with benefits- he had the chance to never talk to Silvia again after their first encounter. He had the chance to tell Silvia that he would like to remain as friends- after all, he did tell her off when she bonded him without consent, which he noted that Silvia felt guilty about. 

He had the chance, but he stayed. He didn’t want to leave Silvia- she was too good of an alpha to let go- but was that the right choice?

His thoughts were interrupted when he and Silvia were in front of the elevator. 

“You alright?” The alpha asked. Silvia’s eyes were filled with concern, her brows scrunched up, her mouth tugging downwards. 

“Yea, I’m good. Thanks,” Adam swiftly replied. 

Yes, having her as his alpha was the correct choice. Despite the life he had chosen being one riddled with crime, he had no doubt that Silvia will care for his every need. 

Every single one of them. Makes one wonder who was the ‘real’ alpha in the relationship, at times. If someone were to look from afar, one might mistake Adam to be the alpha and Silvia to be the omega, until they got close enough to notice their true secondary sexes. 

The couple entered the elevator, silence now replaced with whatever music was playing in the small boxlike room. 

The doors closed, the two now descending downwards to the cafeteria/buffet level. 

Half a song later, they were at the destination. Well, technically, they were on the floor, but nonetheless, there. 

Entering the food court, the two noticed that there were still people, members of the family, still there. It was an odd site, truth be told, seeing men and women all dressed rather nicely, talking as if they didn’t commit crimes on a daily basis. There were young as there were old, though it was notably those who were middle-aged that made up the majority of the population. 

It was uncomfortable. It wasn’t like earlier with Antonio, where the atmosphere was much more lighthearted. Sure, it may not be tense, but Silvia and Adam both felt like they didn’t belong. It didn’t help that they stuck out like sore thumbs, dressed all casually like any other teenager. 

The two grabbed plates, eyeing the food that was left. Thankfully, there was a decent amount of food left- some of it looked fresh. Perhaps the cooks were around the clock? Silvia wondered just how rich her family actually was since she was raised to spend her money conservatively, to do everything mindfully. It was a good thing, maybe, to be raised in such a way. To not lose sight of what truly matters, to focus things on hand, and to think ahead with a calm mind.

Silvia wondered if it was the same for her brother. She knew that her stepmother kept her brother isolated, away from any human interaction. Despite knowing the fact as to why her stepmother did it, the teenage girl knew it wasn’t healthy for a child to live like that. She silently thanked Karina for allowing her to have a semi-normal life. 

The two made their way to a table for two, silently eating. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as earlier, the two now getting used to the unwelcoming atmosphere. Despite adapting to it, the two made a silent agreement to finish as quickly as they could. 

Despite their best efforts to leave as soon as possible, there was one group of people, about three, in fact, that walked over to them. 

“So, you’re gonna be the new boss, huh?” 

Silvia quickly sat up straight, trying her best to be as alpha-like as possible. She knew that the members would only answer to someone worthy of being listened to- so she had to make sure she was that person. 

“I asked you a question, kid,” the man snarled, getting close to Silvia, breathing down on her face. 

It was not something she was used to- Silvia doesn’t know if she will, to be honest. Sighing, she took on a new persona, one that she didn’t use often (though, if she was truthful, she doesn’t remember the last time she had to use it).

“I do not answer to you. You answer to me and my husband Aleksandr.” She made sure to make her face stern, making eye contact with the man that was too closed. 

The man pulled away, an evil smile forming on his face. 

“Is that so? Then,” he pointed his chin to Adam, “Is he your husband?”

Silvia maintained eye contact. The other members stood behind the man, seeming to scrutinize every move she made. 

“No, he is not my husband,” she started, already feeling Adam’s eyes on her figure, “but you will treat him as such. You are not to touch him in any shape or form, for if you do, I will most definitely find out and carry out the consequences, personally,” she emphasized the last word. 

The long statement earned her a chuckle. The man stood tall, towering over the seated Silvia and Adam. 

“Well, I’ll take your word for it, alpha,” he said. 

He made a motion with his fingers, one where you draw a circle sideways in the air, and the two other members understood- turning around. 

The man and the group- of which Silvia made a mental note to know their names- began walking, the man turning his head to give one last look at Silvia. 

“Don’t make any mistakes, alpha.”

Silvia kept staring at their figures, not looking away until she saw them leave her sight.

She heaved out a sigh, yet maintained the same attitude, continuing to eat her meal. 

“What was that about?” Adam asked, stabbing his food with the fork. 

“They were determining whether or not I was worthy.”

Adam made a scowl. 

“Of course you’d be worthy. Why wouldn’t you be?”

Silvia shook her head. “I’m not the one to know whether or not I’m worthy. That depends on those who work under me, Adam. If they deem me unworthy, they will merely find someone better. I have to strive to be worthy of being their boss. I have to earn their respect, otherwise, they won’t follow me.”

“Well, I guess, though that doesn’t mean they should treat you that way.”

“I can’t do anything about it. I have to endure it to show that I’m tough. That’s how my father got their respect. The members didn’t initially like him, but in the end, my father earned their respect.”

Adam didn’t reply, only finishing his food. He didn’t know how to react, nor did he know what response would be appropriate. 

The two sat in silence once more, finishing their food. 

They placed their plates in the designated area, leaving the buffet, no one else bothering them, thankfully. 

It wasn’t until they reached the elevator that one of them talked. 

“We’re returning tonight,” Silvia stated, eyes forward.

“Oh.”

“I need to know if you’ll be staying with me, staying here, or going back home, or with Antonio.”

“I’ll talk to Antonio about it.”

“Let me know before evening.”

“Aight.”

The ride up was the same as it was down, music filling the silence. 

As soon as they were on the safe level again, the two quietly parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was an acceptable chapter. thank you for reading! very much appreciated.


	24. bad times and good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia goes to see her Aunt Karina, who isn't all too well.   
> Adam spends time with his friend Antonio.

Helping hand 24 

Silvia was on the third floor- if she recalled correctly, the building had five total. The top, the safe floor, the fourth, the meeting floor, the third was the ‘hospital’ floor, the second was the cafeteria, and the first was the reception and housing and the like. 

She was seated on a cold, metal chair that made her uncomfortable- she wondered why the hospital floor had such uncomfortable chairs in contrast with the other floors, and she was looking at her Aunt Karina, who was fast asleep in her bed. 

The nurse stood next to her, taking notes, checking for signs that Karina was well. The nurse in question was Kielo Labelle, who had been recently employed by the family. 

“Do you know why my aunt called me over?” Silvia asked quietly, keeping her voice low so as to not wake up Karina. 

“No, I do not,” the nurse spoke normally. 

“Oh, ok.”

Silvia didn’t bring anything with her in terms of entertainment, though she doubted she would have anything to bring to begin with. Silvia seldom used her phone, preferring to bake in her free time. The rest of her time was consumed by schoolwork, as advanced courses kept her busy. 

Luckily, or unluckily, Karina stirred in her sleep. 

“Ah, she seems to be waking up,” Nurse Labelle commented, noting down her last notes. 

The nurse put away her pen into her breast-pocket, tucking her clipboard underneath her armpits as there was nowhere else to put the item. 

“I’ll take my leave then. Oh, and may I say, your aunt is quite…. The individual, Miss Soldati.” The nurse waved and left the small room, leaving the two women alone. 

Karina’s eyes opened ever so slowly, groaning loudly as if she didn’t want to be awake to begin with. 

Silvia sighed loudly, getting up and walking over to her aunt, nudging her softly. 

“Eh, what are you doing here, kid?” The woman rasped, her eyes fixed on Silvia. It was opening and closing, in a constant state of fluttering, between the waking world and that of the sleep. 

“You called me over, Aunt.” 

The blonde woman tsked, forcing herself to sit up straight, her back hunched. Karina looked over at Silvia once more. 

“Aight, I remembered why I called ya over, kid.”

Silvia returned to her seat, though now closer to hear her aunt better, as her aunt’s voice was still raspy from recently waking up. 

“What for?”

Karina cleared her throat, the loud cough echoing throughout the small room. 

“Hand over the position.”

“What do you mean?” Silvia stared at her aunt- unsure of what she meant. Did she mean her position as the new leader?

“You know exactly what I mean, Silvia. We both know that technically, I am supposed to be the leader according to the rules set by the founder,” she growled, staring at her niece, her eyes filled with an emotion Silvia hasn’t seen for a long time. 

It was a burning hatred, an anger that surpasses those of an alpha’s when they were angry and violent. 

A wave of anger, a wave of hatred, so strong yet so controlled. It was strong enough that it could be felt- that was how strong the hatred and anger was. One didn’t need to physically see when they could feel it in their gut that Karina was pissed off to the core. 

“But, the founder set up those rules almost a century ago, we should follow Luzarya’s-”

“Does it look like I give a damn about that woman’s rules?” Karina seethed. 

“Well, no-”

“Then why ask?” Karina’s frown turned into a smile, “You’re just a child, Silvia. Luzarya’s followers may still be alive, but they too, know of the rules that were in place before Luzarya took over. They all know that it’s my right to lead, not your father’s nor yours.”

Silvia was stunned- whatever normalcy, whatever love and affection Karina had was gone in the moment. She had no doubt that they would return, along with Karina apologizing for her outburst. Silvia had a feeling that this meeting was not one that was planned ahead, it was an impulsive one, one from the many years that Karina resented from being taken away from her job as a hitwoman. 

“Lorin knew, too. That the role was only given to her because she was an alpha,” Karina continued. “She only began being trained for the role when she presented. You know how long I was trained for?” 

Silvia nodded. She knew that her aunt was trained when she was able to read. She knew because she received the same training as well until her mother died. The training was supposed to last until one was in their mid-twenties, but here Silvia was, almost 18, and still needed the training. 

“Then you should have an inkling of what I feel.”

Karina looked away, a laugh emitting from her throat- it was still hoarse. It was unpleasant to hear. 

“Do you even want to be a leader?” She asked, swiftly moving her head so that it was mere inches away from Silvia’s, causing the young alpha to scoot away in her chair. 

“Well, no-”

“Then. Give. Me. The. Position.”

Silvia remained silent. As much as she dislikes being in a position of leadership, especially as one important of organized crime, she couldn’t. Everything was already in place for her to take over. As much as Silvia wanted to run away and make a new life, she had to run in her mother’s place as the leader. 

“Oh, playing the quiet game, huh?” Her aunt snapped at her. 

“What about Sarai?” Silvia quickly asked. She knew that Karina far more liked her cousin over her, considering the fact that Karina raised Sarai ever since the child was born. 

She could feel the anger that was radiating off of Karina simmer down- a good sign, if anything. 

Karina’s face hardens to a weird facial expression, another one that Silvia didn’t see often. Perhaps because she didn’t see Karina often. The expression itself was just her eyes looking forward, her brows scrunched up, her mouth frowning. If a stranger were to see her like this, they would think that Karina was having a bad day.

“Then Sarai,” She began, her voice only having an ounce of confidence, “Would become the heir. It’s only right.”

“How so?” Silvia tried again, coaxing more from her aunt. This outburst wasn’t the first, nor will it be the last. Sarai was always the solution to these outbursts, even if the child wasn’t physically here. It amazed just how her cousin had much power over her aunt, despite the child not knowing it. 

Silvia knew that Karina would always put Sarai first. 

“Sarai is practically my daughter at this point.” The peppermint became stronger. “So she deserves something, at the very least. You got this position only because your mother was an alpha, and because you were an alpha. Before Luzarya mandated that the position be all alpha, it was the first child born between the leaders that had attained it.” 

It was true as Silvia was aware. Her grandmother, Luzarya, only got the position because she killed her siblings that were in line before her. As far as Karina and Silvia were concerned, Luzarya didn’t have any younger siblings. Luzarya was an alpha, and with her newfound power, she changed the rules as time went on. 

The old woman ruled with an iron fist, something of which the members expect from Silvia. 

“Regardless of how she presents?” Silvia asked quietly, the question hanging ever so tensely in the air. 

“Of course,” was the response. 

Silvia didn’t want to drag on the conversation any longer. It was a wonder as to how she remained calm throughout the entire ordeal, though she wondered if it was because she was mated. 

Silvia stood up, walking towards the door of the small room. 

“I’ll see you later, Aunt Rina.”

Silvia didn’t hear her aunt say goodbye as she left. 

\------

Adam didn’t quite know how he found himself in his current predicament. 

The omega was, at the moment, chilling on the ground, right next to his dear friend Antonio, while Sarai and Lorenzo were playing video games in the bed. 

Apparently Antonio was dragged inside after dinner by the children once they noted how the beta looked at the two children when they mentioned a specific videogame. 

That one look was enough for the beta to be ushered inside Sarai’s room in order to talk about that video game. 

Now, Adam wasn’t unaware of video games. After all, he did at one point talk to the young cousin about them, though it was about a separate genre of video games than the one they were currently playing. 

So, while the current predicament was rather unusual, it wasn’t too unpleasant. It was quite the opposite. 

The two friends had a chance, for once, to talk in peace without the presence of any important people (which included Silvia, since she was now the head of the family). Though that didn’t mean that their conversation was devoid of such important figures. 

“So, she wants to know where you’ll be going?” The beta was scrolling through his phone, looking at memes. Despite his eyes on the phone, he was listening intently to his friend.

“Yeah, she wants to know. It’s kind of strange,” Adam answered, “But I guess it can’t be helped. I guess because I’m their ‘breeding bitch’, I’m too valuable or something.”

Antonio looked up from his phone, looking back between Adam and the children. 

“Adam!” He gasped, “There are children present!” He chided playfully, nudging the omega’s shoulder. 

“Ow,” Adam mumbled, holding a hand over the affected area, “My bad. Sorry, y’all.”

The children weren’t even listening, too absorbed in their video games. 

“They’re not even listening, Antonio,” Adam pointed out. 

“Still, children shouldn’t hear such vulgar words at a young age.” Antonio turned away, crossing his arms, the corner of his lips tugging upwards to form a smirk. 

“Pfft, as if they’re not gonna hear it eventually.”

Antonio resumed his original position, laughing, causing Adam to laugh as well. 

“Pfft-hahaha,” Adam coughed, “Yea, though, I don’t know where I want to go.”

“We can always have our bro night,” Antonio said, hugging his stomach. 

“True, true. But I wanna spend time with Silvia.”

“...Didn’t you spend an entire night with her, specifically last night?”

Adam glared at his friend, “How did you know?”

“Heard the maids talking. They’re not exactly quiet.”

“Anything else they say?”

“Hmmm,” Antonio placed a hand on his chin, pretending to think thoughtfully with his eyes closed, “I heard how they thought your kids are gonna turn out cute. Or how Silvia seems to be too nice than her mother.”

“Damn, the maids are that old?”

“They looked old, only a few were actually young.”

“Anywaayys,” Adam said, trying to return to the original topic, “So I’ll be staying with you?”

“Dunno man. My mom thinks that I’m staying at your place, so she may not be keen at you staying over.”

“Ah.” 

Right, Antonio’s life was very still intertwined with his parents. All his activities were done in private, but there were still times when Antonio had to ‘report’ back to his mother.

“Well, that’s understandable. At least she cares, right?”

“Yea, I guess. But that’s moms for ya. Worrying over the smallest of things.”

“True.”

“When’s the last time you saw your mother?”

Adam had to actually think about it. He spent so much of his time outside of his household, that he rarely ever saw his parents. 

“Maybe… the day before I met with you?” Adam said, still unsure. 

“And you haven’t sent a text or nothing?”

“...no.”

Antonio gave him the ‘wtf’ look. 

“Listen, man, it’s late and all, but like, you should probably think about it.”

Antonio stood up and began dusting off his pants. Adam remained seated, however. 

“But it’s like 8-”

“Still pretty late. G’night, Adam.”

The beta let out a yawn and walked away, leaving a surprised Adam behind.

A new voice piped up. 

“....So, are you staying, mister?”

It was Lorenzo. Bless his small heart. 

“Ah, do you want me to?” Adam replied. He didn’t know why, but there was something about Lorenzo that made him want to hug the boy. Maybe it was his innocence that he seemed to have, or perhaps it was out of pity. 

Lorenzi seemed to brighten up at the idea, Sarai in the background nodding and giving a thumbs up. 

“Oh, but there isn’t a lot of space…” Lorenzo realized, his posture now deflating. 

“Ah, maybe it can be just us?” Adam suggested. 

“But I don’t want to-” 

The boy was then interrupted by Sarai. 

“Just go, I’ll be okay!” She said, giving her cousin a small smile. 

This encouraged Lorenzo, who in turn smiled. 

“Then we can sleep in your room then, Mister Adams!”

The room filled with the smell of dark chocolate- though it wasn’t all that bitter, but pleasant. There was a hint of cherries. 

It was almost a guarantee that the night would be a nice one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a long time. apologies for the wait.


	25. why is there drama everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia and Adam return to school. It is all normal until it isn't.

Helping Hand 25 

It was morning, the alarm going off. Adam moved around, though he quickly stood up, clutching his stomach when he felt a foot hit his torso rather harshly. 

Adam looked around, searching for the culprit, though once he did, his once angry facial expression had softened into a nicer one. 

It had been Lorenzo who kicked him, the child was still fast asleep. How the child stayed asleep despite the loud alarm going off, he didn’t know. 

Adam got out of bed, walking to his phone, turning off the alarm. He looked through the notifications, noting that he had received many. 

Ah, right. He was supposed to tell Silvia where he was going to stay. 

All of the text messages had come from the concerned alpha. 

Oh yeah, he had school today. In an hour. 

Adam cursed silently- he didn’t even know if he had the proper clothing to go to school. Damn it all. 

Adam quickly searched for clothes that were acceptable to wear, hopefully he wouldn’t look out of place. 

\----

Silvia sent another text message to the omega. It was almost half an hour until school began, so she was worried that she would attend late if the omega didn’t show up sooner or later. 

She had made sure that Antonio made it home safely, noting that Adam wasn’t with him. She had sent messages to him the night before, but she knew he hadn’t read them then. It wasn’t until she reached her room, silently praying, that she learned the whereabouts of the omega. Sarai had filled her in, how Adam brought it upon himself to have a small sleepover with her brother. 

She learned of that, she was happy. Lorenzo didn’t often have company, as his mother didn’t like him socializing with others, especially when it was someone outside of her family. Though, Silvia knew that Lorenzo’s mother meant well. While the woman never cared for her, she did care very much so for her son, and as one who took the lives of others, it was reasonable to think that someone would kidnap her child for revenge if she wasn’t careful enough.

It was sad to think that it included her as well. 

Silvia checked her phone again- five minutes had passed. She debated on whether or not to search for her lover when the omega had appeared, panting at the sidewalk. 

“Ah, good morning my love,” Silvia teased, “how are you on this fine day?”

“Oh fuck off,” Adam growled. 

Silvia waited until Adam was by her side to make another comment. “Grumpy, aren’t ya?”

Adam tsked his tongue as he and Silvia made their way to the car. 

“Are we the only ones slightly off-time?”

“Yep.” She let the omega enter the car first, then allowing herself to enter. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I’m not allowed to be in the same room as the kid.”

“Kid….? Oh yeah, Lorenzo, right?”

Silvia faked a gasp. “Oh, how dare you forget the name of my sweet brother!”

Adam let out his first laugh of the day. “I didn’t forget his name. I forgot he was your brother. The two of you don’t look alike, except for your lashes.”

“Lashes?”

“Your father has large lashes,” he pointed out. 

“I see.”

It never occurred to Silvia about any similarities between herself and her younger brother. Then again, she hasn’t seen the young child in a long while. 

This realization greatly saddens her. 

Adam was quick to pick up in the change of emotions, the smell of cherries becoming more bitter than usual.

“Hey, you good?” Adam asked quietly, making sure to not get the attention of the driver. It was weird, having another person drive them around, though he supposes it was necessary since Silvia didn’t have ownership of the cars. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Let’s just focus on school. We had missed a lot, y’know.”

Adam nodded in agreement, but he still felt that there was something bothering the alpha. 

\------

School was quite a place to be, surrounded by others with different and similar tastes and lives. There was a lot of homework to be done, all within a short amount of time, as there had been much to catch up on. 

Silvia cursed the fact that she had to skip many days of school just for the family’s organization. She hated it. She never wanted to be a leader, something of which she felt strongly about for the majority of her life. 

Would it be different had her husband, Aleksandr, (oh how she hated acknowledging him as her husband) did not kill her mother? 

Would it be different if she ran away when she had the chance when she was a child?

Would it be different had she strongly opposed in the beginning?

Either way, she was still the new leader, and either way, she still had school work to complete, be it late or not. 

Opening up her locker was odd. She was almost sure that she had forgotten the combination, but she supposes she was thankful for the muscle memory, or the song she had made up to remember the passcode. 

It was only almost time for her second period. Now, where was it? Usually, she had no trouble locating her classes, though today made her realize how heavily she was used to being on autopilot. 

She knew she had about a minute or two left until the bell. Cursing, she grabbed what she needed, silently hoping that it was the correct items. She locked her locker, making her way to her second class. 

She was thankful that the halls were outdoor halls- which meant that the hallways were not crowded, and if they were, one could simply walk on the grass. 

She spotted her classroom soon enough, now only remembering that Axel was in her class. It was good to see a familiar face. 

She eventually did find her friend, making her way to her designated seat. The class was a regular one- posters on the wall that had useless facts, or in some others that were actually interesting. The desks were old and in dire need of replacement, as everyone was too big for them. In cases when one needed to go under the desk, most students often found themselves having difficulty in doing so. 

Class, as usual, is boring. As usual, Silvia diligently took her notes. 

This went on, a cycle went on for the next of the two classes. 

At last, lunch came around. 

Lunch was the same as ever, with a few exceptions as soon as Silvia, Adam, and Antonio sat down. 

There was quite a crowd around the table, all talking and whispering. 

Malvin and Axel stared at the crowd, wondering what was going on. 

One of the students, a beta from what Silvia could remember pushed themselves through the crowd. 

The beta was dressed nicely- their shirt was a dark blue dress shirt, one half tucked up while the other out, a belt holding up their black ripped jeans. Their hair was in an up-do, their bangs tucked in so that their piercing eyes were seen.

“There’s a rumor that you’re mafia, Soldati,” they stated loudly enough that everyone could hear. 

Now, where on earth did they hear that?

Silvia stood up, staring down at the beta to the best of her ability. It seemed to work in that the people behind the beta took a few steps back, but not the beta. The beta stayed in the same exact position. 

“What makes you say that?” Silvia asked, already irritated. Going back to school after a long absence was stressful enough, relearning old habits to make it through the day as well as to how to act in class. She had no doubt that what is going on will only make things worse. 

“Rumors. People say that they saw you go into the mafia’s hideout,” the beta responded. 

“Well, it could be just that. Rumor.” Silvia kept her stare, though it was getting tiresome. 

“What about the fact they saw you talking to the Voronins?” They asked. 

“I did not know they were Voronin.” A lie. Silvia knows she is bad at keeping lies. Would this lie be convincing?

“Hmm..” The beta didn’t seem to know what else to say. Silvia hoped the crowd dispersed soon. She didn’t want to deal with such a thing. 

Thankfully her statements from earlier managed to get rid of some people, but not enough. 

“If you have nothing else to say, I would like to enjoy my lunch with my friends.” Silvia sat down, though she kept on glaring at the beta. 

Thankfully, the beta glared and then left, the rest of the group leaving soon enough. 

Silvia let out a shaky left once she deemed it safe enough. Axel and Malvin looked at each other, then to Silvia in worry. 

“Bro, are you good?” Malvin quietly asked, in a similar manner that Adam had done. 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry Malvin,” Silvia told her long time friend. She had enough reason that this will pass. 

The response didn’t seem like enough to Axel and Malvin. 

“Oh, honey, we both know you aren’t fine.” Axel got out of his seat, placing himself right next to the alpha, letting out some of his vanilla scent. It was a stark contrast to Adam’s bitter dark chocolate scent, of which Silvia liked. 

Silvia didn’t say anything in response, allowing herself to lean into Axel’s shoulder. It had been a while since she was last with her friends. She wanted to spend more time with her friends, but could she?

“Let’s have a friend’s night out, okay?” Axel suggested. “It will just be me and you, and maybe Malvin if he isn’t too busy.” He winked. 

Malvin nodded, giving a thumbs up. 

Antonio and Adam didn’t say a word, it felt too impolite to do so. After all, they haven’t been a part of their friend group that long. 

Though, even if they were excluded, it would be a good chance for Adam and Antonio to have some friend time as well. 

“I would like that,” Silvia quietly responded. 

“Great!” Axel grinned, the scent of vanilla becoming sweeter to the point it was almost unbearable. 

“Ah, sorry, Adam and Antonio, I hope you guys don’t mind that we’re stealing the Vixen away from you.”

“It’s fine,” Adam replied. He didn’t like that Silvia would be away from him, but he knew that at some point they would have to take a break from each other. 

The rest of the lunch period was thankfully uneventful, as peaceful as it could be. 

Silvia returned to her locker and repeated the same routine. 

The only thing she was worried about at the moment was the amount of work she would have to do to make up for the fact that she skipped at least three days of school. 

At least she thinks it was three days. Who knows, no one is counting, most certainly not her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been a little hectic since school will be starting up again in September. I'll try to work on Helping Hand whenever I can, but it might take longer than usual. I apologize in advance if the chapter isn't all too well. I was trying to get in as much as I can before the opportunity to do so slips away. I'll try to fit in more Malvin and Axel. I feel like I'm not giving them enough screen time. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a good day!


	26. cupcakes and bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gut feeling proven true. 
> 
> Cupcakes with friends.

Silvia had been walking home, head low, ignoring everyone as she tried her best to get home quickly. 

All she could focus on was the grey cement that she walked upon, letting her memory guide her legs to her home. 

She knew to expect Karina and Sarai to be there. Sarai got out of school earlier than her, and Karina was deemed to be in good enough condition to leave the care of the nurses. 

It was supposed to be a calm walk, yet, why did she feel like there was something ever so terribly awaiting her?

The feeling kept nagging at her, that she didn’t realize that she had made it home until she almost walked into her mailbox. 

She tried to shake off the feeling as she walked up to the front door, but the feeling was relentless. 

“Come on, Silvia. What is gonna happen?” She muttered to herself in an attempt to alleviate the feeling, but to no avail. It was firm and stayed, only causing her stress in the form of butterflies in her stomach. 

She opened the door, taking in her household that she hadn’t seen for the past few days, slowly, until her eyes landed upon the kitchen table. 

It was Karina. No surprise. 

The surprise was the tan woman, face beautifully painted with makeup, her outfit practically screaming of the riches she owned, her blonde hair pulled into a simple bun, letting some strands frame her face. 

What shocked her most was the fact that she looked so much like an older version of Sarai. 

Silvia closed the door quietly. The two women were deep into their conversation, almost yelling at one another though Silvia knew that was normal for them, considering how calm the atmosphere was, if a bit loud. 

Silvia tried to sneak away, but alas, she was found, her name being called out by the stranger. 

Well, she wasn’t sure if she could call her aunt Photina a total stranger. 

“Silva, darling, I haven’t seen you in <i> years! </i>”

Silvia let out a sound of displeasure, then dropping her bag in the middle of the hallway she was in. She walked over to her two Aunts, standing instead of taking a seat. 

“Hello, Aunt Photina. I thought the meeting wasn’t until-”

“Oh, I couldn’t wait to see my favourite nieces!”

Silvia remained quiet. Already did her aunt cause her more displeasure. Not only did she interrupt her, she also said _nieces_. Plural. 

As if Sarai was never her child to begin with. 

“Photina, she’s the leader now. You ought to show her at least an ounce of respect,” Karina stated, glaring daggers at her younger sister. Photina only giggled at her sister’s suggestion. 

“Ah, that’s what I’m here for, sister dearest,” Photina replied, the malice nearly being audible in her last two words. 

Karina didn’t say a word. She moved her hand and made a gesture to Silvia to take a seat. Silvia complied, now seated in between the two beta women. 

“Now, darling. I have asked dear Karina already, but I’m hoping you’ll give me a different answer.”

“What is it?”

“Leave your position, dear.”

“Excuse me?” 

Silvia didn’t like the fact she was asked this question. She wants to, but it technically is not within her power. 

“Leave your position, give it to someone else. Like, Karina.”

“Photina, our mother doesn’t want that,” Karina replied. 

“Oh?” Photina tilted her head, and continued, “But weren’t you the one who ended her?”

Karina’s glare only seemed to intensify.

“I’m right,” Photina sing-songed. “I know _everything_ , sister dearest. Now, where is Sarai? Mother isn’t here, so I’m allowed to see her, yes?”

What did their mother, Silvia’s grandmother, had to do with the fact that Photina had abandoned Sarai?

“No.”

“You’re quite harsh, sister dearest.” She turned to Silvia. “May I be able to see my niece?”

“Only if Sarai wants to,” Silvia replied. She didn’t want to explicitly give her aunt permission to do so. What if Sarai didn’t want to see her? Silvia couldn’t put her cousin in such a situation. 

“Very well. Do let me know if she does.”

Photina gave Silvia and Karina a closed eye smile. Karina continued to glare at her sister while Silvia was unsure of how to react. 

Silvia could feel a hand making its way to her legs, but she made no indication that she felt a thing. The hand then pried open one of hers, and Silvia could feel a piece of paper being pushed into hers, then the hand retreating away, as if what just occurred never happened. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll be off now. I will still be meeting you for the meeting, dear Silvia. I do hope you’ll enjoy my company then.”

Photina got out from her chair, giving another smile to Karina, not looking at Silvia when she did so. She left the household, leaving the atmosphere more suffocating than usual. 

For a few minutes, Karina and Silvia sat in relative silence. 

Silvia slowly moved out of her seat, making sure that she didn’t make a sound. It seemed like Karina was not quite there, contemplating something. 

Silvia left the kitchen, grabbing her bag from the hallway and made it to her room. She shut the door quietly, sliding down against it, putting her head into her arms. She sat there for a few minutes, taking in the darkness, trying to settle down from the encounter. 

The buzz from her phone pulled her away from her arms, as she picked up her device to see the new notification that was at the top of her screen. 

From: Axel L. 

Hey, are we still up for friend’s night? We can do it tonight if you want, but we can wait if you want to. 

Xoxo, axel <3

  
  
  


Silvia smiled at the message, sending one of her own back. 

To: Axel L. 

Tonight would be nice d(uwu)b

She received another message quickly after sending hers, saying how Axel would be over in an hour, along with Malvin. 

She stood up, stretching her limbs, hearing a nice ‘pop’. She looked around her room. It was messy from the last time she was over. She doesn’t remember what she did- was the last time just her and Adam sleeping together in the bed?

Who knows, she didn’t record her memories. It was troublesome. Perhaps she should write her day down. 

She walked over to her bed- it was rather small, but it had enough space for two people or three people if you squeeze them in enough. 

She picked up random items that were strewn around her floor, a sock, a random book, a pencil, and a few more. 

She pulled out her laptop, booting it up. It was rather slow in the beginning, but rather decent once you get past the initial setup at the beginning. 

Silvia spent the next half hour getting her room tidy. Only then did she leave her room, but not before smelling the air to check if peppermint was strong or was just merely lingering. 

She quietly took another step after another, the carpet doing well to aid in hiding her presence. She didn’t want Karina to step out of her room or where she was- not just yet. 

Not until what she had planned had come to fruition- or close to it. 

She went to the kitchen, expertly pulling out the ingredients as silently as she could. Her mind drifted away as she went into autopilot as she started to create her goods. 

Another half hour goes, her goods in the oven. 

She hears a knock at the door, momentarily pulling her away from her task at hand. Well, it wasn’t like she was doing anything, she was just standing there, waiting.

She made haste to the door, opening it, her friends at the other side. The familiar smell of vanilla and cedarwood wafted over to her, easing her nerves significantly. 

She let her friends into the house, Axel commenting on the smell of chocolate and vanilla. 

“Are you making your cupcakes?”

“Oh, yes. I thought you would like some. Chocolate and vanilla, your favorites.”

Her friends grinned, as the three of them made their way to the kitchen. 

“It will take another ten minutes for them to finish baking, if you want, you guys can set your things in my room.”

The two men gave their “okay”s, and then left the kitchen to leave their belongings. 

In the few moments they were gone, Karina appeared from the hall. 

Her facial expression were softened, a stark contrast to her angry and harsh expression when Photina was here. 

“Cupcakes, eh?” Was all she commented. 

“They’ll be done in several minutes.”

“Alright.”

The two spent the rest of the time waiting for the cupcakes to finish, though Silvia did question why her friends weren’t done. 

Cupcakes were pulled out and handed, leaving a very happy Karina walking away with the baked goods, just as soon as Axel and Malvin came into view. Karina was too focused on the baked goods to realize that there were men in the room, though perhaps it was because Axel smelled like vanilla and the combination of the cupcakes and Axel overpowered Malvin’s. 

Axel and Malvin walked over, smiling and happy. Perhaps, a little too happy. Silvia squinted her eyes- she noticed a dark spot on Malvin’s neck. She connected the dots between the suspicious bruise and the long absence, but she didn't make a word of it. 

She handed her friends the cupcakes, leaving a few for her cousin, grabbing a few other goods, and then she left to her room, Axel and Malvin following right behind her. 

She wanted to enjoy tonight, and she’ll be damned if she would let today’s events get in the way. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be having school in a few more days : ). 
> 
> I wanted to update this, but I didn't get much out. I wanted to let y'all know that I didn't abandon this. I'd let y'all if I do, though I doubt I will ever have to do that. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy. I appreciate all the comments, it brings me great joy to read them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	27. a small sleepover, yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover. 
> 
> Silvia can't seem to stop thinking about the note.

Helping Hand 27 

The night began nicely enough. Silvia had brought a television to her room, with the help of Malvin. It was a rather old television, one of the more boxy ones, before the thinner ones had been made. 

She had placed it parallel from your bed, that way everyone was able to see it, though that meant everyone was leaning against the uncomfortable wall, though no one seemed to mind. 

Everyone was sitting on the bed, Silvia in the middle, Malvin to her left, Axel to her right. Sarai was originally going to be with them, though she had stated that she had other things to do. 

The night had been going smoothly, watching a few movies, mostly action. 

Though it didn’t ease Silvia’s mind. She was still thinking about the small note Photina had placed in her hand. She hasn’t read it yet, but it was nagging her in the back of her mind. 

Her anxiety grew over time, and it seemed to become noticeable to her friends. They didn’t say anything, but instead tried to soothe her in any way they could. Though, it did not seem to work. 

“Silvia, is there something on your mind?” Axel placed his hand onto Silvia’s arm, rubbing it up and done, another attempt to ease Silvia’s mind. It did seem to calm down the alpha, though barely.

“We know that something is up, Sil.” Malvin pulled the girl closer to him, forcing her to smell his scent. He had released his scent to calm her, though since he wasn’t a beta or an omega, it wouldn’t work the same unless he did what he just did. 

This time, it did seem to calm Silvia more, as she was forced to calm down.

“Now, tell us what is on your mind, Sil.” 

Silvia took a deep breath, then exhaled a few seconds later. Her face was practically in Malvin’s chest, so she had to move her head upwards to look at him. Using her free arm, she pulled out the note that her aunt had placed onto her. 

Malvin took the note, Axel staring intently at the two of them, waiting. 

Malvin opened it up, and began reading it. 

“Everything is a lie. I escaped. So can you.”

“What does that mean?” Axel scooted closer, SIlvia now being sandwiched between her two friends.

“I’m not sure. I don’t know much about the situation in my family.” Silvia sighed, moving to a more comfortable position between the two. The movie was still playing, though it was forgotten. 

“Well, what do you know?” Malvin shifted, giving more room to Silvia. 

“Only that my aunt Photina basically ran away from the family, became pregnant and had the twins. Right after, she abandoned Sarai and kept Orisa.”

Axel let out a hum, still rubbing circles onto Silvia’s arm. “Maybe there is more to the story than we think? It could be entirely possible that everyone is lying to you.”

“What? There is no…..” Silvia’s words died down, as she realised that it is entirely possible that she had been lied to. “But why….”

Malvin’s expression harded, his eyebrows furrowed, his smile becoming a frown, and his eyes now glaring. “Maybe they wanted you to stay. Your mother died, right? You’re the last piece of her, technically. I’m guessing that when you met Adam, the people, mainly the boss, were worried about you escaping, so now you’re in this predicament.”

He wasn’t wrong. Ever since Silvia met Adam, the entire process has been hasten. It didn’t help that her grandmother’s death only made the process even faster. Adam was even roped into the whole thing, along with having to sign a contract to permanently become Silvia’s and Aleksandr’s omega. 

“What will I do…” Silvia wanted out. Fast. Was there any way out? It looked like she still had a chance, but was it really a chance? SIlvia didn’t know, and she didn’t want to put Adam or her friends in danger. 

“Hold on, there is a small note underneath it.” Malvin takes a closer look at the note, noticing a string of numbers on it. “It has her contact information. Maybe we should take a chance to go talk to her?”

“Maybe. Perhaps in the future? I just wanna watch movies.” Silvia picked up the remote, rewinding the movie to where she last actually had paid attention. 

“We should plan an appointment of some sort. That way, we all can meet up with her,” Axel suggested. 

“That could work, though I do have a meeting with her sometime soon, officially.”

“What do you mean?” Malvin placed his head onto Silvia’s shoulder, his eyes now on the movie. 

“She wants to officially meet with me, as the head, and my ‘husband’ for something. I’m not sure what, but it will happen,” Silvia pulled her arms away, stretching them in front of her. 

“Well, then. We must do one soon, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

The conversation ended, all three of them now fully paying attention to the movie. 

Though, despite being much calmer, Silvia was still unsure what the note had meant. Photina escaped, she understood. But her having a chance to do the same?

Now that was something that she had doubts about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not as long as the other chapter, I do hope you would forgive me, but I wanted to at least get something out, even if it was small. I do hope you still enjoyed this.


	28. meeting some sus ppl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siliva isn't feeling well, but the meeting must go on.

\------

The past few school days were a blur for Silvia. She was nervous about the meeting that was soon upcoming, where she would soon face her aunt along with her love and her husband. She was unsure of how it would play out- she could only imagine it. Would Photina act the same she did when she had come earlier? Or would she act differently since it would be an official meeting? 

Silvia didn’t know and she was too nervous to focus on anything. It was hard to do her assignments though thankfully her grades didn’t take too much of a hit. But who could blame her? She wanted to leave the organization ever since she could remember and now she finally has a possibility, a mere chance to get it. 

But why did she feel so guilty?

Was it because she felt a responsibility towards Adam, who had practically sold his life away to her family as breeder? Or perhaps because she didn’t want to leave her friends and family? Sarai would certainly remain with Karina, and she doesn’t know whether or not Malvin and Axel would be able to go with her if she were to leave the city. 

Nonetheless, it was a lot for her. She felt like breaking, like a dam waiting to burst open and to flood the town. 

Silvia didn’t know how to proceed. 

Or if she ever would. 

\------

Morning came quickly, the school day becoming the usual blur that it has been for the past few days. Silvia did as she needed, though it didn’t concern Axel and Malvin any less. 

It was during lunchtime did her friends come out and confronted her. 

“Silvia, are you okay?” Axel softly said to her, concern lacing his voice. His brows were scrunched and his eyes pleading. He didn’t like his friend acting like this, and he didn’t want for it to continue. 

The three of them were in a restroom, the thing that it was basically a tiny room. Axel stood on Silvia’s right whereas Malvin stood on her left.

Silvia didn’t say a word, though she didn’t need to. Her silence was enough of a confirmation to Axel- no, she wasn’t okay. 

“It is about the note?” Malvin quietly questions, his eyes strongly fixated onto Silvia’s figure. Silvia didn’t have the energy to speak, only looking down, giving a weak nod. 

“Your meeting is today, isn’t it?”

Another nod. 

Malvin frowned. He didn’t think it would happen so soon, especially after the encounter. He knew it was a tough spot for her. He wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. 

“I’ll see how it will go,” Silvia muttered, her words almost not reaching the ears of her beloved friends. The two nodded, taking it as the end of the conversation, and it was. They escorted her out of the restroom, receiving looks from their fellow classmates, of which were not kind. 

They went to their usual table, where Antonio and Adam were relaxing and eating. Upon seeing her current state, Adam was quick to go to her side. Axel managed to make a gesture- using his hand and moving it forwards and backwards- an indication to Adam to not ask. Adam seemed to understand, so instead of saying anything, he guided her to her seat next to him. 

Lunch went on, the chatter loud as ever. Some of it referred to the friend group, with ugly rumours and horrendous gossip seeming to circulate around them. Though SIilvia didn’t pay any mind to them, she was too out of it to do so. 

The day went past quickly, and soon enough Adam found himself back in the limo with Silvia, who was still unfocused, and Aleksandr, who sat quietly looking through his phone. 

They arrived at an entirely new building, one that was tall and glossy. One that made Adam rethink his outfit, though it was too late. People walked in and out, dressed formally to the nines, making Adam wonder what kind of place it was. 

Soon enough they were inside, Aleksandr doing all the talking, being the alpha and the oldest of all three. Adam didn’t know much about Aleksandr, he now realized. He only ever knew that Silvia never quite liked him. He wished he knew why, but sadly enough, they haven’t gotten that far into a relationship. It has been about a few weeks since they have met, if he recalls correctly, and while he and Silvia had intimate moments together, he knew that the two of them didn’t know each other all that well.

He hopes that he has the time to learn more about Silvia, after all, the two were bonded, and he had made an internal promise to never let her go. He just couldn’t. Nowhere else could he find easily an alpha like Silvia- it would be too hard when he already has one right here. 

The three of them then had to make their way into an elevator, waiting a few minutes to arrive at their destination. It was eerily quiet- there was no music playing like there normally should. 

Eventually the door opened, Aleksandr quickly leaving them. Adam had to drag Silvia by the arm to catch up with the blond. It was a long walk to get to where they needed to be, but soon enough, they did reach their place. 

The room they had to enter was a plain one. It was comfortably large, resembling the meeting place that the Soldati had owned. It had a couch and a coffee table, as well as a desk in a semi-corner of which it was neatly organized. 

There were only two people there- Alonzo and Photina Aiza. 

“Oh, welcome my darlings!” Photina was the first to speak, the woman clasping her hands loudly, her voice sounding higher than it should. The woman was dressed nicely, all black and in lace, accented by a dark red. Her husband, Alonso, dressed similarly, though in the form of a suit. 

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Aiza,” Aleksandr replied, offering a small bow to them, then taking a seat. 

“I’m sure you know why we have asked you to be here, correct?” Alonso stated, picking up one of the tea cups that was placed on the table, something of which Adam hadn’t noticed before. 

“Yes, we do.” Aleksandr replied, seeming to speak for all of them. Adam couldn’t say anything, for he had no place to. He was brought to listen, and to only listen. Adam knew that his input didn’t totally matter as his position as an omega. Silvia’s input would be much more valuable, though Adam knew that she would be in no such state to do so. He could only hope that Aleksandr would have their best interests at heart. 

“Great!” Photina cheered, her smile becoming more eerie the moments passed. Her false positivity didn’t sit well for Adam, and it had seemed to make Silvia’ mood even worse. 

“Then you should know that we are asking for Miss Soldati to give up her position, correct?” Alonso took another sip of the tea, the strong smell of Earl Grey wafting around the room. 

“Well, no, I did not. I thought this was a business negotiation, was I wrong to think that?” Aleksandr took his own cup of tea, a cover to hide the strain in his voice. 

“Miss Soldati giving up her position is a business negotiation, Sir Voronin. I do believe that the Miss has yet to finish her training and does not have sufficient to take over such a vast family,” Alonso reasoned, “Therefore it would be much better for both of the families if you were to take over completely. I’m sure Silvia understands, correct?”

Silvia looked up at the sound of her name, her bleary eyes barely focusing on Alonso as she did. She gave a weak nod, then going back to staring at her lap, though not without throwing a glance to Photina. 

“Oh my, she really is not in the position to take over. My, who thought it would be a good idea to have her as the leader?” Photina pondered out loud, purposely. Her eyes held an emotion that Adam couldn’t decipher. It wasn’t happiness nor anger, but something rather closer to the lines of contempt, if Adam understood correctly. 

He could only hope that the meeting would go well. 

He had a feeling that his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda filler, but it's getting me somewhere! 
> 
> I hope that it's okay. 
> 
> I appreciate any comments and kudos, they make my day. : D


	29. an agreement and the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finally knows why Silvia has been anxious, and things shift drastically for them.

Helping Hand 29  
\----

The meeting dragged on for hours, topics being on the most mundane topics. Adam didn’t want to be there any longer, but he knew he simply couldn’t leave. He didn’t quite like how the conversations were going either- the topics often had a sort of tug, a pull, that tried to make Adam to be a part of the conversation, although it was hard to partake when Aleksandr was there. The alpha man did not show any signs of stress, however, with the small amount of time Adam had spent with the man, he knew he was getting closer to chopping off some heads. 

Silvia was still in no better shape, still unresponsive to Photina’s invasive questions. This worried Adam. It was very unlike Silvia, as someone who often had at least something to say. 

At last, the meeting did come to end, if only an implication of it. 

What happened was that Aleksandr was taken away by Photina’s husband, into another room to do who knows what. Which meant that Photina was left alone with Silvia and Adam. 

The atmosphere became calmer when Aleksandr left, although Silvia’s depression didn’t seem to lift at all. 

“Now my darlings,” Photina picked up her cup of tea, “For the real meeting.”

“Real meeting?” Adam shifted in his seat, an uncomfortable feeling taking hold in his stomach. Dread. He knew not of what Photina had in mind, but he knew it was something dangerous.

“Yes, yes,” Photina harshly placed her teacup, the sound of porcelain hitting wood resonating throughout the room. “I’m sure that Silvia knows why I’m here, though I don’t believe she is too much of a great state of mind.” Photine glances at Silvia, making a ‘tut tut’ sound, “Silvia, my dear, please do get a hold of yourself. It’s not fitting for you to be in such a state.”

“So, why are you here?” Adam averted the attention from Silvia to him. It was uncomfortable to be under the woman’s scrutiny. 

“Well, child,” Photina folded her hands at her lap, “I’m here to destroy the family.”

Adam stared at Photina, his mouth agape. Destroy the family? How on earth would she accomplish that?

“I can see the confusion. I’m sure Silvia knows very well the extent of crimes this family has commited.”

Photina sent a knowing look to Silvia, who decided to remain silent. 

Photina sighed. “A pity she won’t say a word. She knows very well what kind of thing she is getting involved, inheriting a broken organization.” She unfurled her hands, and got up, walking over and towering over Silvia. From Adam’s perspective, it looked like Photina had an upper hand. 

Now in close proximity to the alpha, Photina took the chance to grab Silvia’s face forcing her to face the older woman. 

“Now, alpha” her voice drawled, “Will you help me? It only begins with you, after all, my dear. You’re important.”

Adam sat there, frozen, staring at what was happening before him. Photina didn’t give off the presence of an alpha, nor did he believe she was one, but her current demeanor was very much alpha like. Adam wondered what kind of environment the woman had grown up in to have such an alpha-like demeanor, one that could be easily switched from the beta demeanor she had posed early on. 

The silence continued, dreadful and deliberating. After a few moments, Adam saw Silvia move her head up and down- an agreement to Photina’s question of help. The woman gave a wicked smile, her cheerful personality slowly being replaced with a more sinister one. 

“Beautiful, my dear niece. It seems we’re on the same page.” She removed her hand, slowly, her eyes shiftly even slower to Adam’s sitting figure.With purpose, she leaned towards Adam, causing the poor guy to move further to the other side of the couch. 

“And my dear lovely Adam,” Photina reached out to Adam, but couldn’t reach him, “Will you aid me in bringing the family down? Silvia accepted.”

Adam quickly shot a look at Silvia, who sat there blankly, a hint of anger emitting from her. Despite the blank stare, she was looking at Adam. 

“Will. You. Accept?” Came the response. 

Adam swallowed the fear that was lodged in his throat, letting out a shaky breath. 

“If Silvia says yes, then I will too.”

Photina’s eyes widen, the woman quick to bounce from her seat, moving around in elegant movement in a chipper manner. “Oh yes! At last! Oh thank the lords and the gods who have blessed me on this very day!” Her crazed way of dancing made her seem a bit out of it, although it was evident that the woman couldn’t dance to save her life. 

Adam stared down at his hands, feeling rather confused about the whole ordeal. He shifted from his position to be closer to Silvia, who did not say a word. He wanted her to say something, anything really, to help his mind stray away from the events that had just transpired. 

“Silvia, are you okay?” Adam quietly asked, using a hand to make a sort of barrier despite knowing that Photina wouldn’t be able to hear them in her current state. 

“I will be. I have to be.”

“Eh?” Adam didn’t like the choice of words. It seemed to imply that Silvia was not in a good state, though he already knew that. “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t need to know.” 

Adam let out a small growl, and closed the gap between them. “Now listen here, alpha. I chose you because you were sensible, alright? Not like those other alphas who would keep everything to themselves.” The harsh way of speaking caught Silvia attention, the teenager now focused on what their lover was saying. “Silvia, we can’t make this work if you don’t communicate. So either talk, or I’ll break up.”

Adam didn’t really want to break off the relationship, but he knew that communication was key to maintaining a good relationship. He knew if he were to leave, he’ll be burdened with the mark that Silvia had left on him, and who knows how long it will take for the mark to go away. Sure, he’ll be free from a ‘bad’ relationship if it becomes one, but emotionally, he probably would take a while, if not a long time, to find someone like Silvia. 

“Fine…” Silvia grumbled out, her scent of cherries getting stronger. Though it didn’t seem to affect Photina in the slightest, the woman continued to dance away. “She came before. Few days ago. Offered a way out. “ Silvia glanced over at her aunt, indicating as to who she was talking about to Adam, “She promised me a way out. I didn’t expect it to be something like getting rid of the family.”

“She offered a way out?” 

Silvia nodded, “I’ve wanted a way out ever since I was young, and if my aunt can offer it and guarantee it, then I’ll take it.” She then grasped Adam’s hand, holding his hands close to her chest, “Please understand. I just want to leave.”

Adam remained quiet, his lover’s words echoing in his mind. The words were heavy and filled with a great sadness that Adam never quite realized that Silvia held inside. The Soldati family, of which he only knew of from Silvia and his experience with it, seemed a rather dangerous family. He had an inkling that this was the same family that his father would ever so often mentioned at the rare family dinners Adam would attend. 

The extent of the crimes that the family did were numerous, causing a great deal of damage to the community as far as he knew. 

The moment went on for a few more moments until Photina reappeared before them again, 

“Oh my darlings, you’re bonding!” She beamed, grabbing the lover’s hands, “Oh how wonderful! I knew that you’d feel better, my dear.”

Silvia and Adam didn’t get to say a word as they were pulled from their positions, forcing them to stand upright. 

“Now, my darlings, as you’ve both agreed, we’ll begin now.”

“What do you mean now?” Adam pulled his hands away from the woman, Photina staring intently at him. 

“We’re doing this now.” Photina grabbed the both of them by the wrist, “Now, we mustn’t lose time. The faster we get you out of here, the better.”

“What do you mean?!” 

Photina dragged them out from the room, walking quickly through the halls. “We need the both of you gone in order for this to succeed.”

“Eh?” Adam was still trying to understand what she was saying, but everything became a blur as he tried to do so. The next moment he was in a car once he realized the severity of the situation, with Silvia sitting besides him nonchalantly. 

Adam looked through the window, the road rolling past him, familiar houses and shops going by. He knew the way, it was the route to the highway. Wherever Photina had in mind, it did indeed require them to be far as possible yet still relatively close. 

“Silvia, do you know where we’re going?” 

“The next city over. They have no activity there from either side of the family, and the Aiza family seem to have a certain hold of it,” Silvia leaned toward the window, a phantom of a smile seeming to take hold. This shift in mood greatly made Adam happy, though he didn’t want to show it now, should he ruin this small happy moment. 

The car ride was pretty uneventful, Photina only ever stopping the car for a few stops here and there. 

It soon became dark, the sun barely smiling upon the roads of which they were on. Silvia had already fallen asleep at some point, but Adam couldn’t fall asleep after what had happened. The events replayed in his head like a broken record. 

“We’re almost there, darlings.” 

Adam gave a hum of acknowledgement, continuing to stare outside the window. He wondered what the future held for him. All he could do is hope. 

And hope he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month and I'm drowning in assignments. Hopefully I can update my other fic. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	30. a small morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is up and Malvin and Axel wonder about Silvia.

Adam couldn’t remember the events of last night, but all he could remember was that he was now in another city, far away from his family and friends, and sleeping peacefully next to him was Silvia, oh sweet Silvia. His heart yearned for a bright future, and now it may actually be in his grasp, though only if Photina goes through her word. 

He didn’t know how Photina was going to destroy the Soldati family. He would assume it would be difficult, since they’ve been controlling the city for quite a while. The Soldati family wasn’t well known, working behind the shadows to control certain strings. He knew that his father probably knew of them, considering his line of work and all. 

Ah, right. 

He never told his family. He wondered what his mother would say if she had found out, or his brother, who already had a family. 

He feared his father’s reaction. After all, who would like it that their child went off and became romantically involved with a criminal organization, especially if the person was someone of great importance?

His father would have his head if it were not the fact that he was an omega. Wonderful how his second sex is what protected him in the most unlikely of times. 

It was too early in the morning, he mused, to be thinking about such things. The sun has not even risen, yet here he was, awake in the dark. 

Adam huffed, and removed himself from the soft bed, the blanket slipping off as he felt the cold air hit his body, despite wearing long sleeves and sweats. He got up and stretched, his joints popping, making the satisfying ‘crack” sound when he did so. He looked around the room, although there wasn’t much to see. 

It was a very simple room, its colors those of the earth; the brown curtains, the wooden nightstand,and the forest green bed sheets. He would’ve liked better accommodations, but considering the situation, it was not possible. 

Adam walked around the small hotel room, until he walked over to the window, pushing the curtains aside to see the outside. The sky was a dark blue, the faraway stars still making their presence known with their bright shine, the moon brilliantly taking center stage with all its light. 

He didn’t know what time it was, nor did he know where he exactly was at, but for now, he knew he was safe. 

\--------

Malvin knew something was off when he entered the cafeteria with his boyfriend, their longtime friend of four years to be nowhere in sight. 

“Have you sent a message?” Axel asked, playing with his cereal. It was early in the morning, and usually Silvia would let them know if they were not going to attend. 

“I haven’t. I’ll do that right now,” Malvin replied, quickly tapping on his phone. The message was sent, and now all he could do was wait. 

“I hope she and Adam are fine, “Axel commented, “I think they met with her aunt.”

“Which one? The rich one or the ex-hit woman?”

“The rich one. Silvia sent a quick message to me last night,” he huffs, “it was very brief. Just mentioned that she was at the meeting. She hasn’t sent anything new yet.”

“Well-”

The sound of a phone’s “ding” plays, the both of them now looking at their phone. Another ding rings out. 

“She’s in another city?!” Axel proceeds to show Malvin his phone, who had also gotten the same message. 

“She sent a picture of outside…”

“Is there anything we can use to determine which city?”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“This sucks.”

“Yep.”

“What now?”

Malvin leaned his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder quietly, snaking his hand into Axel’s. 

“I guess we just wait. We won’t know what will happen, but we can hope that all goes well.”

Axel’s scent became bitter, like when you add too much vanilla to a cake, it smells so sweet until you taste it. 

“Do you think this will be the last time we’ll see her?”

“I don’t know, Axel. I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might make the chapters shorter as I bring this closer to its end. I didn't expect for this fic to be as long as it was, and I feel like it's pretty good for being a chapter fic : )


	31. Some thought and tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia drinks some tea while thinking of some things.

Silvia drank her tea quietly in the car as she, Adam, and her Aunt were on their way to elsewhere. The hotel was a temporary location, and now Photina was taking them to her house. It was going to be a short drive, since they were already in the city. 

She looked on over to Adam, who simply held onto his iced coffee. It looked like he was in thought, so Silvia didn’t bother trying to talk to him. What’s the point of talking to someone who has their mind elsewhere?

She took another sip, the tea bringing a great warmth to her. It reminded her of her mother, the mint reminiscent of her mother’s homemade mint chocolate. She always remembered her mother’s vivid smile, and it didn’t help that her aunt Photina looks so much like her. She never forgave Aleksandr for what he had done- he may have been a child like her at the time, but he still committed the crime, with a smile no less. 

Despite Aleksandr being her mother’s killer, she could never bring herself to harm him intentionally. She understood why her grandmother had originally ordered her to kill him. To make him pay for what he did. 

But she could never do it in her lifetime. No matter how many ways her aunt Karina had taught to kill a man, she could never harm another life, even if they deserve it. 

She knew that her aunt Karina would have never hesitated to kill Aleksandr. She knew very well how much she hated Aleksandr, but she also knew that Aleksandr was important. He was the son of the rival criminal family, and the marriage would help make peace, even if it was forced. 

Although, she now supposes, that won’t be possible. 

She left. She left. She left. 

She smiled at the thought. She didn’t have to deal with her aunt Karina’s long absences, nor did she no longer have to deal with the expectation from her family. There were more qualified individuals to take over, and her father had been doing well on that front. 

Though, she left Sarai. And Lorenzo. Did she ever say goodbye?

No, she hadn’t. She frowned at the realization, but what could she do? All she could do was rely on her aunt Photina, who would hopefully bring down the family. It was a small city, and so there were not maybe members of it, but it was big enough to pose a threat to the police and the surrounding cities. 

She shook her head at the thought. She needed to have hope. 

She looked at her side, throwing a glance to Adam. He didn’t look like he was lost in thought anymore. He gave her a small smile, of which Silvia returned. 

“How are you doing, Adam?” Silvia quietly asked. 

“I’m doing okay, just. Processing it all, I guess,” he replied. He moved a stray strand of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. Silvia never took the time to appreciate his hair. It was a slightly long bob, often pulled into a ponytail. Only a few strands were never pulled into the ponytail for being too short, so they would frame his face in a cute way. 

“Silvia? Are you okay? You’re staring.” 

Silvia slowly blink. “Ah, yes, I’m fine. Just admiring you, is all.”

Adam “oh”ed, his cheeks being dusted a light pink. “Thanks?”

Just as Silvia was going to say something, her aunt interjected, “Hey lovebirds, save it for later. We’re almost there, so be good children until we get there.”

“Will do, aunt,” Silvia replied happily as she moved her hand to Adam’s hand, snaking her fingers into his. 

Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter because I feel like this one should be a chapter of its own. Thank you for reading, and any and all comments make my day : D


	32. cooking and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow time. Cooking time. Sad news time.

It was cold, the freezing winter wind making itself known despite the numerous amounts of layers that Silvia and Adam had adorned. 

It has been half a year now, living in the new city with Photina and her family. They managed to finish their schooling, and the two were now legally adults. Although Photina’s mission to end the Soldati and Voronin family had taken much of Photina’s time and effort, as the two rarely saw the woman throughout the week. 

Currently, Silvia and Adam were in the park, watching over young Orisa. Orisa’s pale complexion made it difficult to spot her against the snow, as the child was dressed all in white. It was a stark contrast to her sister’s dark complexion, Silvia momentarily recalled. 

“It's rather cold, isn’t it?” Silvia mumbled to her boyfriend, the two sitting at a bench. 

“Yea,” Adam replied, “It never got this cold back home. Close, but never like this. I wonder how your aunt deals with it.”

Silvia let out a throaty laugh, “Yea. She’s been living here for a good 12 years or so, so I guess that she naturally got used to it. Orisa is practically in her element.”

“I swear, the moment that we take our eyes off the kid, she’ll disappear in the midst of all the snow and children.”

“I know, right?” Silvia looked over at what Orisa was doing. The child was building a snowman with a group of children. 

“I wonder how Sarai is doing,” Adam then commented. The two were unable to get in contact with Sarai, the child having limited means of contact, none of which were available to the couple. Even if they tried to contact Karina, the ex-hitwoman would probably figure out their location and force them back into the family. 

Silvia loved the woman, she truly did, but she knew if she fulfilled her role as the leader of the Soldati family, she knew she would be in misery. Her need to be happy heavily outweighed her love for her aunt.

“She should be fine, she’s only a child. Although, I do worry…” 

“Because you’re gone?” 

Silvia nodded. She recalled how Karina went through all of the training, only in the end for her mother to be assigned as an alpha. All the training Karina went through was all for nothing, and you recalled your mother still having scars from her intense training, as she had to go through the same amount of material in a shorter amount of time. It was distressing, knowing that there was a possibility that Sarai was going through a tougher, more intense regime. 

“I just wished everything turned out different,” she replied lowly, fiddling with her hands. Perhaps she should have never stayed behind to help in the baking club, or perhaps she should have killed Aleksandr when she had the chance, or perhaps-

“Silvia.” 

Silvia looked up to Adam, his red face contrasting the white background, little huffs of white appearing every so often whenever he breathed, the calming scent of dark chocolate aiding her relax. 

“You don’t seem fine. What’s on your mind?” Adam took Silvia’s hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over hers. It didn’t do much, but it did seem to help further relax Silvia. 

“I just wonder if this could all have been avoided had I just never stayed after school… or if I had killed Aleksandr,” she answered truthfully. 

“Well, you would have gone through all this,” Adam pulled Silvia closer, “without me. Now, I don’t know about you, but my life was kind of tame before you came in. Knowing you, you would have been miserable as hell.”

Silvia pouted, “Maybe so, but then at least it would have been tame for you. Your life was all fine and dandy without all the criminal activity my family does. It’s not fair to you.”

Adam only smiled, “True. It’s not fair that you dragged me into it all, but I did have the chance to leave. You never forced me to stay, did you now?” Adam closed the distance, only a few inches remaining between the two as Adam lowered his head over Silvia’s shoulder, “I’ve sealed my fate the moment I told you I’d never let you go.” 

Adam leaned away, his smile still present. Silvia could feel her face redden from the comment. She looked away, now trying to search for her cousin among the laughing children. She found her rather quickly, Orisa now making another snowman, laughing and smiling as any other child. 

A loud buzz broke through the momentary silence, bringing the couple’s attention to Silvia’s mobile device that moved in her pocket. Taking it out, Silvia saw that it was from Axel. 

“What is it?”

Tapping her device, Silvia opened the message to see another photo of Axel and Malvin. Adam looked over, taking in the photo before him. Axel had often sent a daily photo of himself or of Malvin, and on occasion, both of them. 

“Should we send one back?” Adam asked. 

“We should.” Getting into position, Silvia angled her phone so that she and her boyfriend would fit in the frame. Satisfied with their pose, she snapped the photo and then immediately sent it to Axel. 

The response was quick, Axel sending a couple of multicolored hearts. Despite wanting the conversation to go further, it didn’t. 

Placing her phone back into her pocket, Silvia and Adam enjoyed a comfortable silence as they watched over Orisa as she played with the other children. 

Hours had passed, and it was late in the evening. Orisa was fast asleep, and Photina’s husband, Alonso, was away for work. 

Silvia didn’t mind taking care of Orisa, as the child was rather quiet and easy to get along with. It was unsettling though, when Silvia and Adam had first moved in. Orisa was painfully shy, and it took weeks for the child to warm up to them, and Alonso, despite being a kind man, was intimidating. Silvia never had the chance to get closer to her uncle either, although she knew that he tolerated her presence enough that he often took up the cooking. 

Apparently Alonso’s cooking was usually exclusive for his family, so knowing the fact that she and Adam were able to eat his cooking and eat at the same dinner table as him and Orisa were, it brought a small joy to Silvia’s heart. 

Yet, there was no cooking done so Silvia and Adam had ended up cooking something small for the child to eat, the two forgoing eating as a result. Which leads us to the current predicament of the two teenagers, barely young adults

“Take out isn’t an option…” 

“Yea, too late. We can go to a convenience store though, Sil.”

“And leave Orisa all alone?”

Adam shrugged, “Well, when you say that, it does make me reluctant.”

“I’m sure we can make something, although it would be difficult.”

“What do we have to lose?”   
“You have seen what we made Orisa, right? I don’t believe reheated leftovers and macaroni and cheese count as a proper meal, dear.”

“Well, yea, but at least it’s a meal.”

“Sure, but have you made a proper meal before, Adam?”

Adam shrugged his shoulders, giving a no. Wonderful. Just wonderful. 

“Gosh.” Silvia pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a small groan. 

“We can at least try!” 

“Fine, fine. Although, if it turns out to be crap, I’ll blame you.” 

“Hey!”

Silvia stuck her tongue out at her lover playfully as she made her way to the kitchen, Adam following close behind. The duo quietly searched around the kitchen, taking out items that they thought they would use. 

It took some time to get everything prepared, and once they selected the final ingredients they quickly began to actually prepare the meal, cutting up vegetables and getting the rice made, as well as beginning to make the mashed potatoes. Silvia took it upon herself to cook some steak in the pan, as she didn’t trust Adam enough to cook them. 

It took them about half an hour to have everything ready, although while not the most pleasing to look at, it was a meal nonetheless. 

“We’ve actually made a meal. Now, if only we had done this for Orisa,” Silvia lamented. 

“Now, now,” Adam patted Silvia’s shoulder, “we made a meal. Shouldn’t we celebrate our first meal together?”

“I suppose…”

“Orisa can eat some later, let’s just enjoy the meal, ok?”

“...fine.”

Just as the two were about to eat their meal, the slam of the door opening started the two, dropping their forks onto the plates, causing a loud clang once they hit. Silvia got out from her seat, quietly and quickly making her way to the living room, where the slam was heard from. Peering over the wall as Adam followed behind her, Silvia could see the door was wide open, a figure standing at the entrance, placing their coat onto the coat rack. 

Silvia took another step, silent, Adam doing the same. Yet as fate would have it, it was Adam’s step that caused a creak in the floorboards, getting the attention of the supposed intruder. 

“Oh, darlings?” 

The voice was familiar. 

“Darlings!” The figure lurched forward, their face no longer obscured by the darkness. 

It was Photina. 

“Aunt?” Silvia called out, unsure of what to do now. She could feel Adam’s hands at her shoulder, squeezing tightly. 

“Ah, please give me a moment.” Photina skipped to the door, slamming it shut, turning on the light switch next to her. “It was a rather busy month, I do say.” Photina paused for a moment, taking a whiff of the air, “Did Alonso make something?”

“He’s gone on his trip. Adam and I decided to make a late night dinner.”

“Is that so?” Photina pondered out loud, shaking off her shoes. “Then, may I take a taste of your creation, darling?” 

“There should be enough for another plate or three, so yes!” 

“Wonderful!” 

Photina stridded to the kitchen, Silvia following behind her aunt like a lost puppy. There was a knot in her stomach, different from any other knots she had felt before- it was more of a giddy feeling, a positive one. 

Was this happiness? A happiness achieved when your loved one tries out your food? Well, technically she cooked the meat and Adam handled the vegetables, but nonetheless, Silvia was excited. The smell of cherries became prominent after realizing the fact, permeating all throughout the hallway and perhaps the house should Silvia continue feeling such way. 

Adam didn’t say a word, instead sharing the same sentiments, although to a lesser extent. 

Once Photina had gotten her meal, the three of them joined together at the table, now finally, beginning to eat the meal. 

It was uncomfortably quiet, the once calm atmosphere gone the moment Photina took a bite of her steak, the levels of discomfort seeming to skyrocket when she took a spoonful of rice. Yet, Photina did not react in any obvious way to the worried glances that Silvia threw her way, or the curious peeks from Adam. 

“It’s pretty good, darling,” Photina said in between bites, “Not too bad for amateurs. I’m sure my husband would be pleased with the likes of this.”

With that said, the uncomfortable air had vanished in an instant, Silvia and Adam both quietly letting out a breath of relief. It was good to know that their food was good. 

“Now,” Photina took a drink of her glass, “for the real reason why I’m here.”

The air became thick with anxiety this time around, Photina’s voice dipping into the lower octaves. 

“What is it?” Silvia asked, albeit hesitantly. She hoped that it was just her aunt’s showcase of acting. The woman, after living sometime with her, had often liked to exaggerate things, surely this would be no different?

“I’ve brought both good news and bad news, my darlings. The good news being that I brought down the family,” she spoke clearly. 

That was wonderful news! Yet, why on earth did her aunt’s voice continue its sorrowful tone?

...was there something bad enough to overshadow the bout of good news? How bad can it be? 

Silvia waited for an answer, as did Adam. 

“I had to get your father’s help to bring them down, Adam. Imagine his surprise when I told him you were with me,” Photina chuckled, “He only asked that I bring you back safe and sound. Now, for the bad news, “ she got up, picking up her half empty plate, “well, that can wait for tomorrow. I have things to catch up on, darlings.” 

She then left with her plate at hand, leaving the two lovers at the table alone to contemplate their thoughts. 

“What… on earth….” Silvia could feel anxiety swell up in her stomach, her eyes beginning to sting with tears, her throat becoming more constricted. 

Adam was quick, latching his arms around Silvia to bring some comfort to her, the aroma of dark chocolate now replacing the scent of freshly made dinner. 

“Sil, listen,” Adam called out, “you’ll be fine. You’ll make it through this,” he rubbed circles on Silvia’s back, “Whatever it is, it will pass. Okay? I know you’re a tough girl, Sil.”

The sound of light crying could be heard as Adam continued speaking smoothly to Silvia. 

Photina’s words had unsettled the two of them- more so Silvia than Adam, of that was obvious. Photina, while quite the actress, had most likely meant the tone for what she said. 

Whatever had happened, it was worse than the downfall of the Soldati-Voronin. 

...or perhaps, that too, was an act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattup, I’m momentarily back from the dead. I *finally* had some free time. Break was unkind and I babysat for majority of it. Apologies for the very late update. I’ll probably crank out a few more chapters from the perspectives of everyone else, at least that is plan. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope all of yall enjoyed this!! Please forgive me for any typos, and I deeply thank y’all for reading this.


	33. a cup of coffee and some news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia calms down from the news, with some hope, but some sadness still lingers.   
> Photina delivers the news, but is short on time.

It was morning, the aroma of coffee permeating all throughout the kitchen as Silvia sat on one of the chairs, a blanket covering her shaking figure. It was cold, colder than before, the house only able to keep most of the cold away. Adam was making himself a small breakfast, so he wasn’t sitting next to Silvia at that moment. 

Last night was hard on Silvia, the news of something worse than her family’s downfall still echoing in her mind. Of course, nothing could be worse than her family’s downfall, at least, to the city. 

Photina knew very well that it was worse for Silvia. 

Yet the woman was still asleep, exhausted from her duties. For her, it was all over, her job well and done. However, the impact of the Soldati family still lingered. Adam had gotten a message from his mother to stay with Photina a bit longer- crime had apparently surged in the midst of it all. 

And another thing. 

Apparently, Sarai was at Adam’s house. 

Adam finished cooking the small breakfast, placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Silvia, who vacantly looked at her coffee. 

“Hey, Sil. Eat,” Adam softly told his girlfriend as he placed a plate in front of him. Adam could only guess that someone close to Silvia had died, or perhaps, was close to death. He hadn’t told her of Sarai’s whereabouts, despite the nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him that he should. Photina would eventually tell her, at some point, hopefully. 

Silently, Silvia picked up a fork and stabbed her eggs, eating them in an odd sorrow. Adam did the same, although with less aggression. 

Eventually the couple were joined by the child of the household, the ghostly Orisa quietly grabbing a bowl and milk, along with cereal. Not a moment later, her mother followed in, still dressed in last night’s attire. Photina’s disheveled look caused Orisa to take a double take of her mother, but didn’t say a word- her concerned expression was enough. 

Photina hummed as she served herself the rest of the eggs and bacon, and sat at the table. 

The silence was tense, bringing unease to all those who were near. Orisa didn’t say a word, only keeping to herself, glancing around every so often. 

Pausing, Photina glanced, her smudged make up giving her a sad look. “So,” she began, her voice calm and steady, “The bad news.”

Silvia stopped eating, her fork falling and clanking against the porcelain plate, echoing loudly throughout the kitchen. Adam flinched at the sound, briefly taking a look at Silvia. Silvia’s expression was worse- her lips were shaking and Adam could see small tears forming at the corner of her eyes. 

“Your guardian, Karina, is in serious medical condition. I’m sure you knew that she already had some serious wounds to begin with, after her close success with killing our mother, dears.”

Silvia nodded, her expression calming down slightly. The shaking of her lips had come to a near stop, but her tears rolled nonetheless. Karina was the only other person who ever truly cared for her, and to know that she was in serious medical condition, perhaps even close to death. 

“The family still had many funds, of which are being used to repair any damages that have been caused, including humans. Your aunt’s medical expenses will be paid for, so no need to worry. Although, this means you’ll not have a single cent to your name, Silvia. Do you understand?”

“...yes.”

Photina smiled, twirling her spoon in her coffee, “Since Karina is unable to take care of Sarai, for now, she’ll be living with Adam’s family as Adam’s father is a police officer, I’m sure you recall.”

Silvia’s tense posture relaxed, sighing in relief at the news. 

“What will become of her?” 

“She’s to be under my care, as I’m her mother, biologically. You’ll be here as well, as you have nowhere else to go, correct? Even more the reason for her to be here.”

“I see… And what of Adam?”

“I have permission from his father for him to remain here. Adam,” a quick glance to the omega, “Is nearly an adult, so his father isn’t concerned at that much. He’s aware of the choices that his son had made, but, from what I know, he seems fond of you Silvia.”

Silvia looked up, her eyes gleaming, “Is that so?” 

Photina grinned, her sharp canines poking out, “Well, after spending some time with me, yes. After all, you’re a Soldati. After explaining your predicament to him, he felt pity, so no worries, darling.”

Adam laughed at the comment, already imagining his father feeling sad for Silvia. He didn’t have a good relationship with his father, but he knew he was a good man who strived to do what he thought was best. 

“Yea, that sounds like him,” Adam then commented, as he finished his meal. His plate was the only one that was empty. Silvia’s plate was near full, and Photina’s was half empty. Orisa, too, was done with their breakfast, the child sitting there, intently listening. 

“A good man, I do say,” Photina remarked, “If a bit… ah, darling, what’s the word...Strict?”

“I guess,” Adam shrugged, “I don’t spend a lot of time at home.”

“I’ve noticed.” A grin. 

“So… Will I be able to see Karina?” Silvia picked at her food, her voice low and barely heard. Photina took a moment to realize as to what Silvia had said. 

“Oh? Well,” a pause, “It might be hard, considering her state, but, I do believe it’s doable. Just give me some time, darlings.”

Glancing at the clock, Photina’s eyes widened, the clock showing that it was past nine.

“Is there something the problem?” Adam’s eyes followed, wondering what was wrong. 

“Ah, nothing of your concern, darlings,” hastily, she got up, shoving the rest of the food down her mouth, then downing her coffee. She dropped her dishes at the sink, and then ran off to the halls, her daughter’s eyes blinking slowly to digest what had happened. 

“What,” Orisa meekly began, “is going on?”

“Beats me.” Adam picked up his plate and Orisa’s bowl, placing them in the sink. No doubt, Adam mused, that Silvia's plate was cold. It had been a while since he cooked the breakfast. “Silvia,” he called out softly as before, “Do you want me to heat up your food?”

Silvia shook her head.

Adam frowned, then glanced at Silvia’s coffee mug, noticing that it was half full, “Well, do you want me to refill your coffee?”

A nod. 

Smiling, Adam then took her mug and began making preparations. Orisa lingered for a moment, then left once she realized there was nothing left to do in the kitchen. 

As Adam continued on with his task, he failed to notice the solemn look on Silvia’s face, as she clutched onto her phone, quietly and rapidly tapping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta remind myself that bad writing is better than no writing lol
> 
> Maybe once I'm done with this, I'll rewrite it so that it can be a bit more predictable. I likely won't change much, perhaps add more details that will just foreshadow, considering the fact that I just spew out what comes to mind with little plan for the future. I never expected this to last this long, not gonna lie. 
> 
> Anyways, I do hope this was good to some extent, and while I may not be too proud of this work, I still like writing for it at times. 
> 
> Many thanks to PreteenLuvr, who always comments on the chapters :D I always await for your comments, even though I often don't reply. Just know that your comments always bring a smile to face ^u^


End file.
